Fotofobia
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: Rojo, Azul y Vio ayudan a Vaati a confesar sus sentimientos a Verde. Por otro lado, Vaati ayuda a Shadow a superar su fobia a la luz para, así, poder estar al lado de su querido Vio. VioxShadow; AzulxRojo y VaatixVerde. COMPLETED
1. Cap 01: Idea

**-Título: Fotofobia**

**-Autora: yop, Ninchi Sushari**

**-Disclaimer: LOZ no me pertenece**

**-Advertencia: Yaoi; ShadowxVio (principal); VaatixVerde, RojoxAzul (secundaria)**

**-Nota: estaría basado en los omakes de Four Sword.**

* * *

_**FOTOFOBIA**_

**CAPITULO 01**

**Idea**

Hacía un hermoso día en Hyrule, los cuatros Links decidieron ir a un parque de diversiones ya que era su día de descanso. No podrían desaprovechar el día estando en casa. Los cuatros salieron rumbo hacia el parque de diversiones.

-¡Vamos a pasarla genial! – exclamó Verde ansioso de llegar.

-¡SÍÍ!- gritaba de alegría Rojo mientras saltaba - ¡Yo quiero subirme a la Montaña Rusa!

-¡Yo también! – dijo Azul. Llegaron al parque de diversiones, no solía estar tan lleno como los fines de semana.

-¿Dónde vamos primero? – cuestionó sereno Vio.

-¡A la Montaña Rusa! – respondieron los tres emocionados.

-Ok... allá vamos – sonrió Verde.

BOLETOS:

ADULTOS $40

NIÑOS $20

-Mmmm… pensándolo bien… creo que yo iré a otros juegos… - dijo sereno Vio mirando el cartel.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó curioso Verde.

-¿No ven el cartel? – dijo señalando dicho objeto – veinte rupias por cada uno, es mucho, tendríamos que pagar ochenta rupias por los cuatros – añadió.

-¡ES MUY CARO! – bufó Azul.

-Pero… somos una misma persona ¿o no?- se encogió de hombros Verde.

-Sí… pero sólo la Princesa Zelda y Los Caballeros de Hyrule lo entenderán, los demás no nos creerían – dijo Vio antes de alejarse lentamente de los tres – no se preocupen, yo iré a otros juegos

-Pero… no será lo mismo sin ti, Vio – hizo puchero Rojo.

-No importa, dejémoslo solo – sonrió apacible Verde.

Vio recorrió el parque de diversiones en busca de un juego para entretenerse un rato. En eso, encontró uno que logró llamar su atención.

GOLPEA A LOS TOPOS

¡VERDE, ROJO Y AZUL!

-¿mm? – el rubio se acercó y cogió el martillo, la máquina tenía ocho agujeros. De un agujero, salió un topo con la vestimenta de Verde, luego, otro topo con la vestimenta de Azul salió por otro agujero, y, finalmente, de un tercer agujero salió un tercer topo con la vestimenta de Rojo. El rubio ojiazul comenzó a golpearlos con el martillo mientras se imaginaba a Links en vez de topos – AJAJAJAJA- comenzaba a reir de manera psicópata mientras golpeaba - ¡ESTO ES DIVERTIDO! – golpeaba a los topos con fuerza - ¡SUFRAN! ¡SUFRAN! ¡TOMEN ESTO TRÍO DE IDIOTAS! AJAJAJAJA

-Señor… cálmese – le dijo el hombre que estaba a cargo del juego, algo atemorizado.

-jaja… creo que ya me desahogué jaja – sonrió satisfecho el rubio dejando el martillo en su lugar antes de retirarse serenamente, el hombre lo observaba perplejo.

… … …

… … …

Tomó asiento en una banca mientras disfrutaba del algodón de azúcar contemplando, a la vez, a los niños divertirse en los juegos. Admitía que estaba bien solo a que estar con sus tres yo, a veces eran un dolor de cabeza.

-Hola Vio… - el mencionado dio media vuelta para mirar al dueño de la voz, era Vaati, observándolo con una sonrisa apacible dibujada en su rostro detrás de él.

-Hola Vaati – sonrió sereno - ¿Quieres? – preguntó mostrándole el algodón de azúcar.

-No, Gracias – negó con la cabeza – acabo de tomar un helado – tomó asiento a su lado - ¿viniste solo?

-No, vine con el trío de locos - respondió sereno – pero me separé de ellos, quiero estar solo por unos minutos – añadió antes de comer el algodón de azúcar.

-Entiendo – susurró bajando la cabeza para mirar el suelo – Esto… Verde ¿también vino? – cuestionó tímido, Vio clavó sus ojos en las mejillas de Vaati, las cuales comenzaban a tornarse rojizas.

-Sí, sí vino – respondió provocando dibujar una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del hechicero.

-¡Qué bien! – suspiró éste último antes de sacar de su mochila, un osito de peluche que ganó en un juego, era hermoso, un osito blanco ojos color del cielo relleno con algodón para cojines, mejillas sonrosadas al igual que la nariz y la boquita, era divertido tocarlo, tan suave, sería un desperdicio tenerlo como adorno y no dormir con ese osito.

-¿Y eso? – cuestionó el rubio curioso al ver el osito.

-Lo gané en un juego – respondió observando el dicho muñeco con mucho cariño – Me gustaría… regalárselo a Verde… - dijo antes de mirar a Vio - ¿Crees que le gustará?

-Yo creo que sí, es muy hermoso el muñeco – agarró el osito – y muy suave… es perfecto – sonrió apacible mientras le devolvía el muñeco – algo me dice que sí le gustará

-Eso espero… - para sorpresa de ambos, Verde apareció detrás de ellos asustándolos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – le regañó Vio mirando a Verde un poco molesto.

-Perdón… jeje – rió travieso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el chico de vestimenta violeta mientras volteaba.

-Esto… ¿has visto a Rojo y a Azul? Dijeron que iban al baño y no aparecieron – dijo Verde cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no los he visto – respondió antes de volver a comer su algodón de azúcar – quizás vieron un juego entretenido y se olvidaron de ti – por instinto, Vio observó a Vaati, quien se encontraba mirando el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Vio, al igual que Rojo y Azul, sabían lo mucho que Vaati amaba a Verde, quien al parecer no se ha enterado aún. Siempre trataban de ayudar al hechicero a quedarse un rato a solas con Verde para que aprovechara a confesar sus sentimientos, pero el miedo inundaba en Vaati a la hora de hacerlo. Vio se levantó de su asiento – voy al baño, de paso, iré a otros juegos – dijo antes de caminar en dirección contraria.

-Te acompaño – intervino Verde.

-No, iré solo – Vio se alejó de ellos lo rápido posible. En realidad, su idea era dejarlos a solas mientras él los observaba escondido detrás de un árbol.

… … …

… … …

Verde suspiró levantando la cabeza, mirando el cielo por un rato.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Vaati? – suspiró por segunda vez mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Na-na-nada especial – tartamudeó nervioso el hechicero sin despegar su vista del suelo, apretaba el muñeco con fuerza. El solo hecho de pensar que está al lado de Verde, lo hacía poner de nervios, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir una temperatura contraria a la estaba acostumbrada hace rato, era un extraño bochorno devorándose su cuerpo, su corazón enloquesía impulsándolo a hacer acciones que no se animaba a realizar. Se ponía muy nervioso al estar al lado de Verde, dichos nervios le causaban dolor de estómago, ¿serán éstos los llamados "mariposas en el estómago"? - ¿tú? ¿qué cuentas? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-No mucho tampoco – llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

-Esto… debo irme – se levantó de su asiento el hechicero.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí… tengo cosas qué hacer – respondió rascándose la nuca – toma… - le entregó el osito de peluche – es para ti…

-¿En serio? – inquirió asombrado el rubio mirando el osito.

-Sí… - asintió de manera infantil.

-…- Verde permaneció inmóvil mirando el muñeco con un gesto asombrado – ya veo… - sonrió apacible, una sonrisa que impactó el corazón del hechicero – Gracias… - agarró el osito de peluche observándolo con mucho cariño – es muy hermoso

-jeje… -rió nervioso el hechicero – ok… me voy… adiós – dijo antes de irse del lugar caminando precipitadamente. Caminando cruzó el árbol donde Vio se encontraba escondido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – inquirió el rubio causando un pequeño salto de susto en el ojirubí.

-¿yo? – se detuvo a mirar a Vio – nada… ¿por qué?

-Quédate un rato más con Verde – le aconsejó el rubio en voz baja.

-Pe… pero…

-Por si no te has dado cuenta – comenzó a hablar Vio – Azul, Rojo y yo te estamos ayudando…

-¿eh? – preguntó asombrado el ojirubí.

-Sí, te dejamos con Verde a solas para que confieses tus sentimientos y tú siempre lo desperdicias – se cruzó de brazos.

-…- Vaati clavó sus ojos en los zafiros de Vio, demostrando asombro. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos le estaban ayudando, una sonrisa compasiva incontrolable se dibujó en su rostro – Gracias… - susurró desviando la mirada para otro lado – no me había dado cuenta

-Pues… para la próxima, aprovéchala

-Sí…

-Vaati… ¿de verdad debes irte? – cuestionó Vio haciendo una mirada como diciendo que no se vaya.

-No… - negó con la cabeza.

-Bien – sonrió entusiasmado el rubio – hay un favor que quiero pedirte – dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Sí… claro… ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó el hechicero.

-Llévame al juego donde ganaste ese osito de peluche – sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

-Sí, claro – asintió el hechicero.

… … … … …

… … … … …

Shadow Link se encontraba en su cama con su laptop, jugaba unos juegos para pc que se había comprado en línea. Tan entretenido estaba que no sintió a Vaati entrar a su habitación. El hechicero, sin llamarlo, le tiró un muñeco en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! – dijo Shadow mirándolo molesto – me hiciste perder

-Le diste la vuelta a ese juego más de cinco veces ¿no te cansas? – preguntó cansino.

-No – respondió mientras agarraba el muñeco de un tigresito bengala con un moño azul rodeándole el cuello - ¡Qué muñeco más cursi! – comentó dejando de lado dicho muñeco para volver a su juego.

-Pues, ese muñeco cursi es un regalo de Vio para ti – replicó Vaati cruzándose de brazos, Shadow pausó el juego para luego mirar a su amigo con una expresión asombrada.

-¿De verdad? –

-Sí – Shadow permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos mirando el muñeco depositado en el suelo, creyó que Vio ya se había olvidado de él después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Agarró el muñeco con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – cuestionó preocupado el ojirubí tomando asiento a su lado.

-Estoy feliz – sonrió el oji azul secando sus lagrimas – Creí que Vio se había olvidado de mí…- abrazó el tigresito con fuerza- si no le temiera a la luz podría pasar más tiempo con él

-¿Mmm? – lo miró perplejo Vaati.

-¿Que?

-Yo tuve la misma reacción cuando Link digo… Verde… - meneó la cabeza corrigiéndose – me regaló ese peluche en mi cumpleaños… - señaló un peluche con la misma carita de Vaati que Verde había hecho para él – Con la diferencia de que Vio y tú son correspondidos… yo… no sé si mis sentimientos serán correspondidos – suspiró triste.

-Pero al menos puedes estar a su lado, yo no – suspiró triste, también, Shadow.

-Oh… Claro que sí – se puso en pie – escucha, Azul, Rojo y Vio me están ayudando a acercarme a Verde, si ellos me ayudan, yo los ayudaré a ellos – sonrió travieso.

-¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te ayudo a ti, ayudo a Vio – se cruzó de brazos – el sábado siguiente irán al parque de diversiones, otra vez, tú – señaló a su amigo – vendrás conmigo

-¡Pe-pe-pero le temo a la luz!

-¿Quieres ganarte el corazón de Vio? ¿Sí o no? – Shadow asintió lentamente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Sí, sí quiero – Vaati sonrió compasivo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Valdrá la pena hacer el esfuerzo de enfrentar tus miedos – le guiñó un ojo – estoy seguro

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**No sé porqué pero quise subir éste fic xD, me inspiré al leer la Desensibilización Sistemática (Psicología) xD**

**Well, no pensé que sería tan largo, así que mejor lo divido en capítulos antes de estresarme con mis propias creaciones xDD jeje (experiencia)**

**Ojalá le gusten :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	2. Cap 02: A La Fuerza

**Hola! volví con éste fanfic ._. Ojalá les guste este capitulo.**

**Creo que más o menos sé lo que me van a preguntar ¿Qué rayos hace Grahim acá? Pues… lo necesitaba xD al menos en este fic, no se me ocurrió otro.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 02**

**A La Fuerza**

Hacía otro hermoso día invernal en Hyrule, Vaati volvía a su hogar luego de hacer las compras para el desayuno. Faltaba dos días para Sábado, no podía esperar ya quería volver a pasar un rato más con Link y, ésta vez, sí le confesará sus sentimientos. Una sonrisa incontrolable se dibujó en su rostro con tal solo pensar en el rubio. Meneó la cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos. En eso, presiente que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Sin darse media vuelta, siguió caminando, ésta vez a pasos rápidos.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi, niña? – preguntó una voz, Vaati rodó los ojos a la vez deteniendo sus pasos. No le cabía duda de quién se trataba.

-Por última vez, deja de llamarme "niña" – dijo molesto dando media vuelta para mirar el rostro de Grahim, quien le dedicaba una mirada burlona.

-Pero tienes cabello largo, solamente las niñas lo tienen – sonrió juguetón el de cabello blanco acercándose a Vaati para tocar su cabello.

-Déjame – se apartó de Grahim un tanto molesto. Grahim, a la fuerza, lo agarró de las manos, lo llevó contra la pared de una casa – ¡Suéltame! – intentó separarse mas éste no lo soltaba - ¿¡Qué rayos es lo que quieres!? – se exasperó.

-Sólo un pequeño beso, es todo – respondió levantando la barbilla del peli violeta.

-¡Uaj! - exclamó el pequeño haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¿qué? ¿tan feo soy?

-Desde mi punto de vista, sí – para suerte de Vaati, Vio y Azul hacen su presencia.

-Hola Vaati – saluda Vio con su serena sonrisa, Grahim se separó del mencionado mirando de manera indiferente a los Links - ¿Qué hacían?

-Nada… - respondió el peli blanco encogiéndose de hombros – estaba invitando a ésta hermosa niña al baile – señaló al hechicero, quien no dudó un segundo en pisarle el pie - ¡AAAAYY!

-¡NO SOY NIÑA!

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! – recordó Vio – Vaati… ¿te acuerdas que quedamos en salir el sábado? – preguntó a lo que el mencionado asintió – bueno, lo cancelamos, la princesa Zelda organizará una fiesta a la noche el sábado siguiente y nosotros debemos ayudarla… espero que no te moleste

-No, no hay drama – sonrió el hechicero apaciblemente.

-Tú también estás invitado a la fiesta – agregó Azul guiñando un ojo.

-Gracias – se rascó la nuca mientras se sonrojaba – esto… ¿puedo llevar a un compañero?

-¿Yo? – intervino Grahim juguetón a lo que recibió otra pisada en el pie.

-¡NO! – respondió molesto.

-Sí claro, puedes traer a un compañero – dijo Vio con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oke, Gracias, Nos vemos – se despidió corriendo hacia su casa antes de que lo dejaran solo con Grahim otra vez. Una vez llegado a casa, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué trajiste? – se acercó un curioso Shadow abriendo las bolsas para ver lo que trajo su amigo - ¿Otra vez papas? – preguntó haciendo una mueca cansina.

-jeje… Oye Shadow… tengo una noticia – juntó las palmas junto a una sonrisa juguetona – la princesa Zelda organizará una fiesta el sábado siguiente y estamos invitados

-No pienso ir – dijo el peli violeta oscuro agarrando un vaso de yogurt de vainilla – ¡oh! Mi favorito

-¡Claro que vas a ir! – se cruzó de brazos – le dije a Vio que irías – mintió.

-¡Qué! – saltó al oir las palabras de su amigo – ¡no debiste haberlo dicho!

-Pero… la fiesta se hace a la noche

-Igual… no me gusta el baile – dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al hechicero.

-pero, al menos, podrás pasar una noche con la persona que te gusta ¿o no? – sonrió travieso Vaati, Shadow bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose con tal solo pensar en Vio – y ahora que me acuerdo, quedamos en que hoy, los dos saldríamos al mundo exterior

-¡QUÉ! – dejó caer el vaso de yogurt girándose para mirar a su amigo con una mueca de horror - ¡No por favor, no! – Vaati asintió lentamente provocando un escalofríos recorrer por la espalda del oji azul.

-Entiendo que le temes a la obscuridad… pero las salidas con los Links no son divertidas si tú no estás – comentó antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina – cuando terminemos terminemos de comer, saldremos…

-Pero…

-No te sucederá nada, te cuidaré – interrumpió el hechicero agarrando las bolsas.

… … … …

… … … …

-Antes de salir, ponte estos lentes para sol – le aconsejó Vaati entregándole unos lentes para sol a Shadow.

-¿Para qué? – cuestionó curioso mientras se lo ponía.

-Pues, vives en plena obscuridad, si sales a luz así de repente, te hará mal los ojos – respondió Vaati.

-Tengo miedo – dijo Shadow temblando.

-Ya te dije que no te pasará nada malo – abrió la puerta y salió – vamos, Shadow – dijo caminando sin voltearse. Da unos diez pasos antes de voltearse y notar que Shadow no lo estaba siguiendo, sino que permanecía, aún, dentro de su hogar – Ok, esto me costará un poco – suspiró cansino. Se acercó a Shadow – te dije "vamos, Shadow"

-No quiero salir – negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca de horror.

-Te dije que te cuidaré, no te sucederá nada malo si estamos juntos – intentó convencerlo.

-No… siento que algo malo va a suceder – se abrazó a sí mismo temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir? – levantó una ceja.

-No sé, Vaati, ya de por sí no me pareció una buena idea – retrocedió unos pasos.

-Pero piensa en que enfrentar tus miedos darán frutos – lo agarró de las manos sonriendo compasivo – cuando Vio y tu sean parejas, me lo agradecerás –de repente, comenzó a tirar de los brazos de su amigo.

-¡NOOO! – comenzaba a gritar Shadow intentando retroceder -¡NO QUIERO SALIR!

-¡Vaaamoooss! – Vaati lo tiraba hacia él para sacarlo afuera, una vez que Shadow puso un pie al exterior, el oji rubí lo dejó caer para así, cerrar la puerta de su casa – jaja… lo logré

-No… no… NOOO… - Shadow se levanta y corre hacia su casa, intenta abrir la puerta mas ésta no se abre – ¡Déjame Entrar! – golpeó la puerta con sus puños.

-Cálmate – susurró sutilmente.

-¡No! – lo agarró de los hombros y comenzó a zamarrearlo - ¡dame la llave! ¡dame la llave! – dijo desesperado como si le quedara poco tiempo de vida.

-¡Shadow! – agarró la cabeza del mencionado para llevarlo a su pecho, comenzó a sobarle la espalda para tranquilizarlo – No te sucederá nada, lo prometo – Shadow permaneció en brazos de su amigo por unos minutos, el hechicero podía sentir como el oji azul temblaba de miedo mientras se aferraba a él. Así permanecieron por unos minutos, sin embargo, Shadow no dejaba de temblar – no tengas miedo ¿si? – levantó la barbilla de su amigo para que lo mirara – pronto me dirás que el mundo exterior es muy bello y verás que es un desperdicio mantenerse lejos de él – le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva.

-No le temo al mundo exterior, le temo a la luz

-Por eso, cuando te saques los lentes vas a ver lo hermoso que es el mundo cuando el sol sale – lo agarró de la mano y comenzaron a caminar – ven… te llevaré a un lugar donde te divertirás

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí perdón que sea corto, el próximo capi será largo :) creo que sí, no cabe duda.**


	3. Cap 03: Mundo Exterior

**CAPITULO 03:**

**Mundo Exterior**

Vaati llevó a Shadow al mundo exterior a la fuerza debido a que éste no quería salir de su casa por nada en el mundo. El hechicero llevó a Shadow al parque de diversiones, había mucho movimientos, muchas personas disfrutando de un juego.

-Aquí es donde vengo a ganar muñequitos – dijo el oji rubí dibujando una apacible sonrisa en su rostro mientras movía su cabeza para mirar a su amigo, quién aún lo miraba horrorizado.

-¡Genial! – mostró una sonrisa falsa - ¿ya nos podemos ir? – intentó caminar en dirección a su casa.

-¿Sabes volver? – preguntó inocente Vaati, Shadow detuvo sus pasos, lentamente, volvió a Vaati.

-Maldito seas – masculló.

-Jeje – rió travieso antes de agarrar la mano de su amigo – vamos… ¿quieres tomar un helado? – cuestionó intentando animarlo.

-Está bien – suspiró cansino mientras rodaba sus ojos.

… … … …

… … … …

Sentados en la banca, contemplaban de un rico helado de frutilla, Vaati contemplaba el parque de diversiones mientras Shadow no veía la hora de llegar a casa.

-¿Podemos irnos a casa, ahora? – cuestionó el oji azul de malas ganas.

-Nop – respondió juguetón – regresaremos a las seis de la tarde – añadió.

-¿Y qué hora es?

-Son las dos

-¡Uuufa! – suspiró levantando la cabeza – el tiempo no pasa más – dicho eso, el hechicero comenzó a reir travieso - ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó un tanto molesto.

-De nada – respondió junto a una sonrisa traviesa. Una sonrisa de la cual, Shadow comenzó a sospechar.

-¡No son las dos! – replicó.

-Jajajaja no… en realidad, son las cuatro

-¡Mentiroso! – exclamó pellizcaba al ojirubí.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! Jajaja – intentaba esquivarlo.

… … … …

… … … …

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y recién, el sol comenzaba a bajar. Shadow ya estaba ansioso de llegar a su casa, todo lo que quería era llegar y jugar al videojuego. Salieron del parque para ir rumbo hacia su hogar.

-Vaati, tengo una pregunta – comenzó a hablar Shadow.

-Adelante

-¿Puedo sacarme los lentes de sol por la noche? – cuestionó perplejo.

-Eeehh –balbuseó moviendo su cabeza para su derecha- cla…ro… - respondió lentamente capturando la atención de Shadow.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó curioso mirando para donde Vaati. Estaba mirando a los Links luchar con una enorme planta. Lo extraño era que solo dos Links estaban luchando, Rojo y Verde ¿dónde estaban Vio y Azul? - ¿Los ayudamos?

-Creo… que sí – asintió lentamente. A pasos rápidos se acercaron a donde Rojo y Verde luchaban con la planta, era un enorme capullo rodeado de rosas carnívoras.

-Vio…- susurró Shadow una vez que llegaron, Vaati volteó a ver a Shadow mientras éste miraba hacia su izquierda un tanto sonrojado y asombrado. El hechicero movió su cabeza mirando donde Shadow. Ahí estaban, sentados en una banca, Vio y Azul observando a Rojo y Verde luchar mientras comían palomitas de maíz. Vaati, perplejo, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no van a ayudarlos? – preguntó el hechicero.

-Le dijimos a Verde y a Rojo "A que no pueden vencer esa planta sin nuestra ayuda" – respondió Vio encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez sin despegar sus ojos de sus otros dos yo.

-Jajaja ¡Qué divertido! – lloraba de la risa Azul – ¡Da risa verlos! Jajajajaja – lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Vaati frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que al parecer – respondió sereno Vio – no pueden vencerlo porque llevan cuatro horas luchando – agarró unas palomitas de maíz – y eso que el punto débil de esa planta está a la vista – Vio movió su cabeza para mirar al hechicero percatándose de la presencia de Shadow, quien lo miraba un tanto perplejo – Shadow… - susurró asombrado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

-Ho… Hola Vio jeje – saludó nervioso el peli violeta oscuro – Tanto tiempo

-¡Qué alegría verte! – sonrió apacible el rubio agarrando las manos de su amigo – creí que no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más – añadió. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, aunque no podía verlo a los ojos sino fuera por los lentes de sol. Sentía muchas ganas de abrazarlo pero, en público, le avergonzaba un poco.

-¿Mm? - Azul dejó de mirar a Verde y a Rojo para mirar con un gesto confuso a Shadow – Creí que le temías a la luz – comentó comiendo las palomitas de maíz.

-Es verdad – murmuró Vio asombrado.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Es que le estoy ayudando a afrontar sus miedos – comentó Vaati pasando un brazo por el hombro de Shadow – es raro que en éste momento, no estés temblando de miedo, Shadow – sonrió pícaro. Shadow no hizo nada más que sonrojarse ante la mirada de su amigo, solo esperaba que no dijera nada vergonzoso.

-¡Cla-Claro que estoy temblando! – desvió la mirada.

-Entonces podemos irnos a casa – se separó dándole la espalda al peli violeta oscuro.

-Esto… - susurró Shadow juntando sus dedos índices - ¿podemos quedarnos un ratito más? – bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Ya no sentía ganas de volver a casa sino ganas de pasar un rato con su amado Vio luego de no verlo por hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Jaja! Ok Ok – rió Vaati dirigiéndose hacia la banca a tomar asiento al lado de Azul – Nos quedaremos un rato más – agarró un poco de palomitas de maíz. Shadow sonrió alegre como un niño ante su nuevo juguete.

-¡Sí! – exclamó de alegría Shadow – Por cierto, Vio… Gracias por el tigresito de peluche, es muy hermoso – le pasó el brazo por sobre el hombro como solía hacerlo.

-De nada… me alegro de que te haya gustado – le dedicó una sonrisa apacible – ven… vamos a sentarnos – tomaron asiento en la banca.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! – gritó Verde. Una rosa lo había agarrado de los pies levantándolo para luego tirarlo en el suelo como si fuera un muñeco - ¡Auch! – se quejó tomando asiento.

-¿Estás bien, Verde? – cuestionó preocupado Rojo mientras se acercaba a él para ayudarlo a ponerlo en pie.

-Un poco… - respondió. Rojo y Verde permanecieron inmóvil mirando pensativos a la planta moverse de un lado para otro - ¿Cómo rayos lo vencemos? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo mismo pregunto – se cruzó de brazos Rojo – ya hicimos todo… ni siquiera cortándola es muy eficaz ya que al segundo vuelve a crecer – añadió. Azul comenzó a reír, el verlos inmóvil pensando le causaba gracia a dicho Link.

-¡VIO Y YO LO VENCEMOS EN UN MINUTO! – gritó Azul causando unas risas escapar en Vaati, Vio y Shadow.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE! – gritó Verde un tanto molesto, nunca tardaron tanto en vencer a un enemigo y éste que parece más fácil, han pasado cuatro horas desde que comenzaron a luchar. Cansado, se encaminó hacia un lugar alejándose de la planta.

-¡Verde! – Lo llamó Rojo un tanto confundido.

-Ya vuelvo, Rojo, No me tardo – dijo el mencionado antes de salir corriendo hacia un árbol. Se subió a una rama. Su idea era saltar desde el árbol hacia la planta y partirla en dos – Un segundo… - susurró Verde pensando, al rato, una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en su rostro - ¡ROJO! ¡LO TENGO! – Gritó emocionado.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó curioso Rojo. Verde bajó del árbol, corrió hacia Vio – ¡Vio! ¿Tienes tu arco y flecha? ¿Aquí? – cuestionó entusiasmado.

-Eeeh Sí, claro – respondió perplejo Vio mostrando dicho arma.

-Préstamelo – dijo arrebatándole el arco y flecha de las manos para luego encaminarse hacia Rojo - ¡Rojo! Escucha, creo que ya encontré el "posible" punto débil de esa cosa

-¿En serio? – sonrió de alegría Rojo.

-Sí, mira – señaló el árbol por donde acababa de bajar – yo me subiré a ese árbol y tú te encargarás de cortar las rosas ¿ok?

-No entiendo…- negó con la cabeza, estaba un tanto perplejo - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Pienso tirarle una flecha en el capullo… - respondió Verde- no sé por qué pero algo me dice que ese capullo puede llegar a ser el punto débil – añadió.

-¿No es mejor si lo haces desde aquí? – sugirió Rojo – en vez de subirte a ese árbol

-Lo mismo pensé – hizo una pausa, señaló debajo de las rosas – Mira, Rojo, ¿ves esas hojas que están debajo de las rosas?

-Sí – asintió.

-Esas hojas protegen el capullo cuando las rosas no están – explicó – es por eso que me conviene subirme a ese árbol

-Entiendo

-Ok, cuando te avise, encárgate de cortar todas las rosas – dijo Verde antes de ir corriendo hacia el árbol.

-Sí – asintió juguetón Rojo antes de preparar su espada. Verde se subió al árbol, apuntó la flecha al capullo - ¡AHORA, ROJO! – gritó. El mencionado preparó su espada, tomó carrera y empezó a correr, esquivando las rosas que deseaban atraparlo, las cortó a todas. O al menos, eso creía él. Una Rosa lo agarró de los pies de Rojo, levantando para ponerlo boca abajo – ¡AAAAHH! ¡AYÚDENMEEEE! – gritó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Rojo… – susurró preocupado Azul mientras apretaba sus puños. Esto ya no le parecía gracioso.

-Aguanta, Rojo – susurró Verde apuntando con la flecha hacia el capullo, soltó la flecha dejándola ir hacia su destino. Para desgracia de Verde, falló el tiro.

-¡No! ¡Maldita Sea! – apretó sus puños mientras su enojo crecía. Azul, no soportó ver a Rojo de esa manera. Por el gesto que éste hacía, esa planta debe estar lastimándolo. Se levantó de su asiento, preparó su espada y corrió hacia la planta partiendo en dos el capullo.

-¡Ay! – Rojo cayó al suelo – Aaauuuch – tomó asiento mientras se sobaba la pierna, al parecer, las espinas de la rosa clavaron profundamente su pierna izquierda.

-Rojo… ¿estás bien? – se acercó Azul, Vio, Vaati y Shadow no dudaron en acercarse también.

-¡Ay! ¡Duele! – se quejó tocado su herida.

-Aguanta, te llevaré a casa – Azul cargó al pequeño en sus brazos – Los espero allá – dijo mirando a Vio.

-Sí – asintió éste. Azul se alejó del grupo encaminándose hacia su casa. Por otro lado, Verde bajó del árbol un tanto depresivo, a pasos lentos, se acercó a donde Vio, Vaati y Shadow lo esperaban- no te preocupes por Rojo, estará bien – sonrió apacible Vio antes de negar con la cabeza – pero… recuerda que para la próxima Azul y yo no estaremos para ayudarlos

-Sí – suspiró desganado.

-Ánimo, Link – le dedicó una sonrisa apacible Vaati mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro del mencionado. El mencionado se apartó de Vaati de una manera desagradable para luego caminar hacia una dirección. El hechicero se sintió rechazado ante tal actitud de la persona que más quiere – Link… - murmuró haciendo un dejo de tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza. Cuando solía pasarle casos como éste, una voz interior le decía al hechicero que Link no lo ama. Sin decir nada, comenzó a alejarse del grupo caminando hacia otra dirección, no quería seguir viéndolo.

-Vaati… - susurró preocupado Shadow clavando sus piedras zafiros en la espalda del hechicero.

-Mejor ve y anímalo – le aconsejó Vio, Shadow se sacó los anteojos, de todos modos ya estaba oscureciendo, observando a Vio dedicándole una mirada como diciendo que no quería separarse de él – No te preocupes, nos volveremos a encontrar – añadió sonriendo apacible – la Princesa Zelda hará una fiesta el sábado que viene por la noche ¿te gustaría venir? – Shadow asintió juguetón ante dicha pregunta – entonces, te esperaré – se acercó lentamente a depositarle un beso en la mejilla de pelivioleta, quien se sonrojó, insoportable calor comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de éste último.

-Sí- sí… a-ahí estaré – tartamudeó nervioso.

-Ok, Adiós Shadow – dijo Vio antes de dar media vuelta e ir por la dirección donde Verde.

-Adiós, Vio – sonrió como un idiota antes de correr hacia su amigo hechicero - ¡Vaati! ¡Espera!

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Gracias Masky Townshend y RinyLenKagamine99 por comentar :3 ¿Les gustaría compartir qué parte les gustó más :)? O les va gustando? :3 **

**Well, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D **


	4. Cap 04: Consejos

**Holaa! Volví con otro capitulo, estuve ocupada estudiando y bueno… me bajé Minish Cap y me re vicié xD jaja :3 y ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho a escribir. Ojalá les guste este capi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 04**

**Consejos**

-Uuuummmhh – suspiró triste Vaati sentado en una rama de un árbol que se hallaba en frente de su casa. Levantó su cabeza mirando la luna con un dejo de tristeza, recordando en la forma desagradable que Link se separó de él cuando intentó animarlo. No era que se sentía triste por eso, hubo varios rechazos más antes de éste como el intentar abrazarlo y que Link lo esquive – Link… - suspiró por segunda vez, sus ojitos brillaban como estrellitas en el cielo, apunto de echar lágrimas – "A veces me pregunto… si él pensará en mi" – bajó la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué haces a éstas horas aquí? – dijo una voz muy conocida para el hechicero – las niñas corren mucho peligros en las noches ¿sabías? – Vaati bajó la mirada, lo sabía, no era nada más y nada menos que Grahim dedicándole una mirada pícara desde abajo. El peli violeta solo se limitó a verlo. A pesar de que sus ojos se clavaban en el peli blanco, su cabeza estaba concentrada en Link. El peliblanco notó lo brillante que estaban los ojos rubí del peli violeta y la mirada perdida. Borró su sonrisa pícara para dibujar una mirada seria - ¿Estás bien, Vaati?

-¿Eh? – reaccionó ante dicha pregunta para luego desviar la mirada – No te incumbe – respondió de manera grosera.

-Sí, de hecho, sí me incumbe – se cruzó se brazos.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Me gustaría ayudarte…

-No, gracias… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti después de tantas veces que has querido acosarme? – preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Jajajaja – rió divertido – he querido pero no he llegado a hacerlo… además, el tonto eres tú, tienes magia y no la utilizas para defensa – tomó asiento en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el árbol – dime… ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó mirando la luna.

-No estoy llorando

-Pero estás a punto de hacerlo – El oji rubí permaneció callado por unos segundos debatiéndose en el interior si contarle su problema a Grahim o no – No se lo contaré a nadie, lo prometo – añadió.

-Está bien – murmuró, de todos modos quería ser escuchado y ser aconsejado a pesar de que tiene a Shadow pero como éste último no tiene experiencia, no sabe aconsejarle muy bien a Vaati – Estoy enamorado de alguien – dijo luego de un suspiro.

-De Link ¿Verdad? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hechicero, quién le dedicó una mirada asombrada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó sorprendido.

-¿Te crees que no he estado en el parque cuando le entregaste el oso de peluche? Se nota en tu mirada, Vaati, tus ojos se llenan de estrellitas y tus mejillas se sonrojan cuando estás al lado de Link, cualquiera se daría cuenta… excepto él, claro – se encogió de hombros a la vez rodando sus ojos.

-Entiendo… - intentó desviar la mirada.

-En fin… ¿Qué pasa con él? – suspiró antes de recostarse en el suelo.

-me siento rechazado, Vio, Rojo y Azul siempre intentaron ayudarme a quedarme a solas con él para que yo pudiera confesar mis sentimientos… pero… tengo miedo… - respondió – miedo de que me rechace y deje de verme como un amigo

-Mira… es mejor arrepentirse por algo que hiciste a que arrepentirse por no haberlo hecho – Vaati permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos pensando en las palabras del peli blanco – ¿Irás a la fiesta de Zelda? ¿El sábado?

-Sí – asintió.

-Aprovecha, engáñalo para que estén a solas y confiésale tus sentimientos – le aconsejó – no digo que funcione pero al menos inténtalo… - pausó unos segundos – si yo fuera tú, le robaría un beso – tomó asiento.

-Mmmm…

-Al menos le dejarás un lindo recuerdo… - sonrió juguetón – o también puedes hacerte pasar por una mujer jaja – Vaati le dedicó una mirada sombría – no me hagas caso, solo bromeo – rió travieso.

-Lo sé… - El hechicero bajó del árbol para luego encaminarse hacia su casa – Gracias, Grahim… por escucharme – dio media vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-De nada… pero, oye… si Link no te corresponde… me tienes a mí – le guiñó un ojo, acto que causó un tremendo escalofrío recorrer por la espalda del hechicero.

-Lo… veré… jeje – se apresuró en entrar a su casa, así todo, no le tenía mucha confianza al peli blanco.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – cuestionó Shadow secándose el cabello, acababa de darse una ducha.

-Sí – asintió dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamó el oji azul antes de encaminarse hacia su habitación – Por cierto… Vaati… - antes de cruzar la puerta que conducía hacia su habitación, dio media vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa apacible – gracias… por querer ayudarme a estar con Vio… no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti – dichas palabras dibujaron una linda sonrisa en el rostro del hechicero.

-No es nada

-Dulces sueños – entró a su habitación.

-Buenas Noches – susurró el oji rubí. Shadow se desplomó pesadamente sobre la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo, la luna estaba que iluminaba mucho más que de costumbre, le costará un poco dormir. Pero eso no le importaba, a pesar de que no le agradó para nada estar fuera de casa, pudo pasar un rato con su querido Vio, la sonrisa del rubio aún permanecía en su mente, tan claro como si lo estuviera viendo ahora mismo. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su mejilla, donde grababa el beso del rubio.

-Jiji… - rió travieso – No puedo esperar a que llegue sábado – suspiró divertido.

… … … …

… … … …

El sol salió en Hyrule, otro hermoso día invernal. Vaati, como de costumbre, volvía del almacén. Caminando lentamente hacia su casa contemplando el sol que apenas daba calor.

-"Cuando Shadow haya superado su miedo a la luz, él hará las compras…" – pensaba – "algún día tendrá que manejarse solo"

-Hola Vaati – saludó una voz conocida para él, dio media vuelta para mirar al hylian que lo saludó.

-Hola Azul… - saludó con una apacible sonrisa - ¿Cómo está Rojo? – inquirió haciendo un dejo de preocupación.

-Está bien… no fue tan grave después de todo – respondió junto a una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Qué bueno!

-¿qué haces por aquí? – sonrió travieso llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza.

-Solo iba a comprar el desayuno – respondió mostrando la bolsa con el contenido adentro.

-Oh… ya veo… - susurró acercándose al hechicero – Hey, Vaati ¿sacarás a Shadow a la luz otra vez? – cuestionó curioso sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Creo que sí – respondió - ¿Por qué?

-¿Les gustaría esperarnos en el parque a las cuatro? Ésta tarde, la Princesa Zelda, Rojo y yo iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta… y… conociéndola… de seguro querrá pasar el resto de la tarde en el parque – comentaba mientras se rascaba la nuca – el tema es que Rojo, últimamente, está aburrido, ya no me habla tanto como antes…

-Jaja Entiendo… - rió divertido – está bien, los esperaremos

-Ok… - se alejó lentamente del hechicero – Nos vemos

-Nos vemos

… … … …

… … … …

Una vez terminado de almorzar, Vaati le entregó los anteojos de sol a Shadow, quien, otra vez, negó salir de casa.

-Será… solo… unas… horas – decía Vaati tirando del brazo del ojiazul.

-No… ¡No quiero! – Shadow se aferraba a la puerta. Al hechicero no le quedó otra opción que hacerle cosquillas para que se soltara de la puerta, así poder empujarlo para hacerlo caer al suelo - ¡Oye! – tomó asiento Shadow un tanto molesto El ojirubí aprovechó la oportunidad para cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te sucederá nada? – preguntó Vaati fingiendo molestia mientras giraba a mirarlo - ¿Shadow? – cuestionó preocupado.

-No quiero volver a salir… Vaati – susurró tembloroso cubriendo su cara con sus antebrazos apoyándolos en sus rodillas – no quiero… no quiero…

-jmjm – el ojirubí no pudo evitar sonreír compasivo, a pasos lentos, se acercó a su amigo a dedicarle un abrazo, un abrazo que le decía "ánimo, tú puedes" – Costará pero lo superarás, de eso estoy seguro – susurró apacible.

-No puedo… siento que algo malo va a suceder – negaba con la cabeza.

-Obvio… si una persona le teme a la obscuridad, es obvio que sentirá eso si es abrazado por ella – se separó de su amigo para ponerse en pie – vamos… - lo ayudó a levantarse – ya sabes que si algo malo pasa, te protegeré…

-Sí… - asintió no muy convencido. Llegaron al parque de diversiones, tomaron asiento en una banca y ahí permanecieron por unos minutos – Eeeh… ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer aquí? – inquirió perplejo.

-Dentro de un rato Azul, Rojo y La Princesa Zelda vendrán… quedamos en vernos a las 16:00 hs – respondió mirando fijamente los juegos.

-Ya veo… - murmuró en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Sigues sintiendo miedo? – cuestionó sin despegar su vista de los juegos.

-Sí… - respondió con voz temblorosa, en eso un par de manos agarraron la cintura de Shadow.

-¡BUUUU! – gritó un juguetón Rojo.

-¡AAAAAHHH! – gritó a la vez, un asustado Shadow antes de aferrarse a Vaati – ¡TENGO MIEDO!

-Calma… jaja fue Rojo… - dijo entre risas mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Jajajaja No pensé que te asustaría tanto jajaja – reía divertido el mencionado rascándose la nuca.

-Jaja Rojo… no vuelvas a hacer eso – le habló sutilmente la Princesa Zelda sonriendo apaciblemente.

-Está bien jaja

-¿Y Vio y verde? ¿Qué hay de ellos? – inquirió Vaati curioso.

-Aaammm creo que están en el castillo… - respondió Azul mirando hacia el cielo como si estuviera pensando – O algo así… - se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo…

-Vaati ¿Me acompañas a comprar unos algodones de azúcar? Tengo hambre – dijo un alegre Rojo acercándose hacia el mencionado para agarrarle de la mano.

-Ok ok – se levantó de su asiento. Azul y Zelda tomaron su lugar, tomaron asiento en donde Vaati.

-¡Auuuch! – se quejó la princesa haciendo mueca de dolor.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Azul clavándole la mirada.

-Sí… éstos zapatos de tacos altos con un infierno para mis pies – respondió sobándose los pies.

-entiendo…

… … … …

… … … …

-Te ves muy alegre, Rojo – comentó el hechicero mirando al pequeño, solo para iniciar conversación mientras miraban al vendedor hacer algodón de azúcar.

-Mmm… - murmuró bajando la cabeza dibujando una mueca de tristeza en su rostro – No del todo…

-¿Mmm? – Vaati clavó sus rubíes en el inocente rostro de Rojo - ¿No lo estás?

-No… - suspiró negando con la cabeza – solo finjo para pasar un lindo día – añadió.

-¿Por qué?

-Aquí tienen – dijo el vendedor entregándoles dichas golosinas.

-¿Me sostienes las bolsas? Por favor – sonrió el pequeño dándole las bolsas al pelivioleta. Un par de bolsas donde guardaban algunos materiales para la fiesta.

-Sí, claro

-Gracias – agarró las golosinas – Gracias - comenzaron a caminar lentamente de regreso a donde sus amigos los esperaban.

-Eehh… no es necesario que me respondas… digo – hablaba el ojirubí encogiendo los hombros – si tú quieres, me cuentas

-Sí… necesito a alguien a quien decirle… quiero comentárselo a Vio, pero él siempre está al lado de Azul

-Es sobre Azul ¿Verdad?

-Sí – respondió Rojo en un suspiro melancólico – Siento que no me quiere tanto como yo a él – volvió a suspirar.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó perplejo el hechicero.

-Le confesé mis sentimientos y no me dio respuesta alguna…- detuvieron sus pasos, los ojitos zafiros de Rojo comenzaban a brillar deseando despedir lágrimas – Nada… ni una palabra, fue como si le hubiera hablado al viento.

-Estamos casi iguales – apoyó una mano en el hombro del pequeño – Azul dijo que, últimamente, ni le hablas – comentó.

-Ni siquiera puedo verlo a la cara después de la confesión – negó con la cabeza - ni siquiera ayer pude agradecerle mirándolo a los ojos por haberme curado – añadió apenado.

-Huumm… Trata de pasar más tiempo con él… sé tú mismo – le aconsejó el mayor – puede que no esté seguro de sus sentimientos

-¡Es lo que quiero hacer! – exclamó un tanto molesto – pero cuando me acerco, siempre va con Vio… - pausó unos segundos pensando – Al menos que Vio y él…

-No lo creo – interrumpió Vaati – Todos sabemos que Vio ama más a Shadow – sonrió apacible antes de soltar unas risas – y… es normal que los celos te hagan ver cualquier cosa jaja

-Huumm… sí… es verdad – murmuró un poco molesto.

… … … … …

… … … … …

-Se tardaron bastante – sonrió travieso Azul.

-Una fila muy larga – comentó Vaati.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? – preguntó Shadow haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-¿Y Zelda? ¿Dónde está? – cuestionó Rojo mirando para varios lados.

-Fue a comprar unas cosas – respondió Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

-Aaah… ¿Y nosotros? ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí sentados? – fingió una sonrisa alegre el pequeño.

-Pues… no podemos perderla de vista – respondió Azul.

-¿Por qué no le enseñas a Shadow el Parque de Diversiones? Creo que debería alejarse de mi por unos minutos… digo… para que se vaya acostumbrando – sugirió el ojirubí.

-Esto ya es demasiado – masculló el mencionado.

-Sí – asintió Rojo - no está mal – agarró de la mano del peli violeta oscuro – Vamos, Shadow

-Ok… ok… - rodó los ojos antes de ponerse en pie y caminar, alejándose del hechicero.

-No es por ser malo… pero… alguien debe quedarse sentado vigilando a la princesa – comentó Azul cruzándose de brazos, Vaati le dirigió la mirada mientras pensaba cómo podría ayudar a Rojo, ya que él también le ayuda a acercarse a Verde, es lo menos que podía hacer por él.

-Hey Azul… - llamó sereno.

-Ajam? – accedió de mala gana.

-¿Qué planeas para el Día De Los Enamorados? – cuestionó dibujando una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Mmm?

… … … …

… … … …

Sin que Azul y Vaati se dieran cuenta, Rojo y Shadow salieron del parque rumbo hacia una tienda de libros.

-¿A dónde vamos, Rojo? – preguntó un confundido Shadow siguiendo los pasos del menor.

-Quiero mostrarte algo – respondió sonriente el pequeño – Sabes que la semana que viene es el Día De Los Enamorados ¿No?

-Cierto… - murmuró el chico de cabellos oscuro deteniendo sus pasos – "Lo había olvidado"

-¿Shadow? – Rojo detuvo sus pasos para mirar al mencionado, quien, en un instante permaneció pensativo.

-"¿qué puedo regalarle a Vio?" – pensó el peli violeta desviando su mirada.

-¿Shadow? – llamó.

-"¿Qué es lo que siempre le ha gustado a él?" – seguía pensando el peli violeta.

-Hey… Shaaaadooow – volvió a llamar Rojo de manera traviesa.

-Eehh ¿si? – accedió.

-No te detengas, vamos

-Sí – siguieron caminando.

-Hace meses, Vio buscaba un libro… se llamaba "El Dragón Púrpura" – comentaba Rojo sin dirigirle la vista a su sombra – y no lo conseguía

-Ajam…

-Estaba pensando que podría ser un lindo regalo para él por el Día De Los Enamorados ¿No lo crees? – opinó dirigiéndole la mirada a su sombra.

-¿Un libro? ¿No podría ser algo mejor? – cuestionó dudando de la sugerencia del pequeño.

-Es que a Vio le gusta mucho leer – respondió.

-¿En serio?

-Sí – llegaron a la tienda de libros - mira… - señaló un libro a través de la vidriera – es ese libro

-El Dragón Púrpura… -susurró pensativo mirando dicho libro.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que eres bueno a la hora de hacer un regalo – respondió Shadow apoyando su mano en la cabeza del rubio – Gracias, Rojo

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Waaa 7 páginas! xD No me lo creo jaja**

**-Masky Townshend: Gracias, Moshaaaa… :D me alegro de que te esté gustando ^O^ . aunque creo que está algo cursi xD quiero agregarle drama pero no sale xD . Nee… ¿Qué parte te gustó de éste capi? ^O^ todas tus sugerencias serán bienvenidas :3**

**-RinyLenKagamine: Sheru (o sea, Ciel) puqué nu te gusta? xD o… estás obligado a leer? xD jaja. Rin y Len: Más adelante habrá más apariciones de Rojo y Azul :3 jeje. ¿Qué parte de éste capi les gustaron más, chicus (incluyendo a Sheru xD)? . Me alegro de que les vaya gustando (excepto a Sheru xD) jaja. Saludos! :3 **


	5. Cap 05: Ésta Noche O Nunca

**CAPITULO 05**

**Ésta Noche o Nunca**

Vaati estaba nervioso, pensaba una y otra vez en un plan para confesar sus sentimientos mirándose al espejo mientras peinaba su cabello violeta claro, si fuera por él no se peinaría pero ya le había costado bastante trabajo desenredarlo hace un tiempo cuando no solía peinarse. Shadow, por otro lado, estaba sentado en su cama con su laptop, jugando, como siempre.

-¿Ya estás listo, Shadow? – inquirió Vaati entrando a la habitación del mencionado.

-Sí – guardó la partida y apagó la máquina antes de cerrarla. Se levantó de su asiento para salir de la habitación - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 20:45 p.m

-¿A qué hora volvemos? – preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-Cuando no haya nada más interesante qué hacer – respondió sereno.

-¿Eso de las 03:00 a.m?

-Sí, por ahí – respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-Ok – salieron de su casa para encaminarse hacia el Castillo. Ambos sentían un leve dolor de estómago a medida que se acercaban al Castillo – Vaati… me duele el estomago, creo que estoy un poco nervioso – habló nervioso el ojiazul.

-Mariposas, Shadow, Mariposas – rieron divertidos.

… … … …

… … … …

-¡SHADOW! – gritó un feliz Vio corriendo hacia el mencionado para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas apenas entraron al castillo – Te he estado esperando ansiosamente – susurró.

-Esto… Gracias – dijo de manera tímida el mencionado correspondiendo el abrazo mientras miraba a su amigo hechicero, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de separarse de la pareja.

-Ven – agarró las manos de Shadow – tú te sentarás a mi lado – le dedicó una serena sonrisa.

-Sip – asintió juguetón.

… … … …

… … … …

Vaati salió del castillo, sentía ganas de estar solo por un rato, buscó un árbol en donde sentarse así nadie lo vería. Una vez sentado sobre una rama, levantó la cabeza para mirar la luna, eso le tranquilizaba.

-Aaaaw – bostezó – tengo sueño – susurró cerrando sus ojos – debí haber tomado una siesta – meneó la cabeza – y eso que ni siquiera ha empezado la fiesta

… … … …

… … … …

Entre la multitud, voces infalibles hablando, riendo de las personas y la música llenando el ambiente de alegría, Zelda movía su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Link, es decir, a Verde.

-¡LINK! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- llamaba la princesa buscando al mencionado con la mirada – ¡LINK!

-¿Sí? – accedió inocentemente Rojo.

-No… busco a Verde – sonrió apacible la princesa.

-¡Oh! Creo que estaba en el jardín de atrás – sonrió alegre Rojo señalando el jardín de atrás.

-¡Oh! Gracias, Rojo

-Esto ¡Princesa Zelda! – llamó Rojo antes de que la mencionada se alejara de él.

-¿Si? – Accedió.

-¿Sabe dónde está Azul? – inquirió curioso.

-En la habitación de los caballeros – respondió antes de alejarse de Rojo.

-Gracias – sonrió juguetón antes de dirigirse a dicho lugar

… … … …

-¿Quieres? – preguntó Vio ofreciendo jugo de naranja a su sombra.

-Sí, gracias – sonrió Shadow acercándole un vaso. Ambos se encontraban en la mesa número 3 donde allí se sentaban los caballeros de Hyrule.

-¿Qué hay de tu vida? – inquirió un curioso Vio mientras vertía el jugo de naranja en el vaso.

-Nada especial… no puedo hacer nada más que jugar al videojuego, solo en eso pierdo tiempo – sonrió apenado.

-¿Sigues temiéndole a la luz? – cuestionó dejando la jarra sobre la mesa.

-Sí – suspiró haciendo un dejo de tristeza – para Vaati es una lucha sacarme de casa

-Ya lo superarás – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso espero…

-No, debes superarlo, de lo contrario no podremos salir nunca a solas – dijo el rubio entre risas.

-¡Uaaa! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! Te prometo que superaré mi miedo a la luz – sobresaltó el peli violeta juntando ambas palmas – solo espérame, por favor – suplicó haciendo puchero.

-Jaja sí, te esperaré – callaron por unos minutos clavándose miradas y dedicándose sonrisas. Vio cerró sus ojos por unos segundos.

-Perdiste – sonrió travieso Shadow.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – inquirió perplejo.

-Pestañeaste – respondió.

-¿Ah? ¿Estábamos jugando? – Rió el rubio, le era imposible permanecer serio junto al pelivioleta.

-¿Vio podemos salir del castillo? No estoy acostumbrado a tantos ruidos y apenas te escucho – dijo Shadow dibujando una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

-Sí, no es mala idea – se levantó de la silla – vamos – Shadow agarró de la mano del rubio, con tantas personas cualquiera puede perderse. Salieron del castillo, tomaron asiento sobre el césped apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Afuera estaba silencioso, apenas podía oírse la música que acompasaba el castillo.

-Mejor así – murmuró el peli violeta levantando la cabeza para mirar el cielo nocturno.

-Antes de que me olvide… - comenzó a hablar el rubio, también, levantando su cabeza para mirar el cielo – esto… el miércoles estoy desocupado... eemm – sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, bajó la cabeza, una de sus manos comenzaba a dibujar un circulo en la tierra - ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? – cuestionó nervioso.

-Sí, claro, me encantaría que vinieras – sonrió entusiasmado Shadow moviendo su cabeza para mirar a Vio – aunque… no podremos hacer mucho que digamos… jeje – desvió la mirada rascándose la nuca.

-No importa… no es necesario – susurró el rubio. El silencio comenzó a reinar, un silencio incómodo para los dos.

-Esto… - comenzó a hablar Shadow solo para sacar conversación – Rojo me comentó que te gusta leer ¿es cierto?

-Sí, me gusta leer – respondió sereno Vio – cada vez que entro a una biblioteca no quiero salir jaja – rió divertido – no, en serio – dejó de reir para ponerse serio – la última vez, Azul y Verde me sacaron a la fuerza de la biblioteca

-Jajajaja- rió divertido el chico de negro – estamos casi iguales, Vaati me saca a la fuerza de casa jajaja – rieron alegre. Desde lejos, escondido en otro árbol, Rojo los observaba con un gesto de tristeza.

-Cómo te envidio, Vio – murmuró el pequeño antes de suspirar triste. Dejó de mirarlos para tomar asiento – "Si tan solo tuviera el corazón de Azul… no lo dejaría ni lo cambiaría por nada" – apoyó sus antebrazos en sus rodillas para ocultar su rostro, sus ojos comenzaban a despedir lágrimas – "Nunca pensé que sería tan doloroso amar a alguien que no te ama"

-¿Por qué lloras, pequeñín? – preguntó una voz. Rojo levantó la cabeza para mirar aquella persona que se acercó a él.

-Por nada… solo estoy triste, es todo – sonrió apacible Rojo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres desahogarte? – Grahim se acercó al rubio – Por cierto… ¿No has visto a Vaati? – cuestionó serio.

-No, no lo he visto – negó éste con la cabeza.

-Humm… ¿dónde se habrá metido? – murmuró moviendo la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado – debe estar escondido en un árbol o por ahí

-mmm – Rojo lo miró incrédulo.

-En fin, si lo ves ¿me harías el favor de decirle que me busque?

-Sí – asintió el pequeño.

-Ok, Gracias – se alejó del pequeño.

… … … …

Por otro lado, Vaati se dirigió al jardín solo para curiosear, no sentía deseos de encontrarse con alguien y hablar. Contemplando el jardín, oye unas voces muy familiares. Se escondió entre los arbustos para observar, allí estaban Zelda y Link conversando. Comenzó a sentir celos. Admitía que era un poco celoso solo si Zelda estaba al lado de su querido Link.

-Esto es para ti – sonrió la princesa entregándole un escudo a Link, quien lo recibió con un gran entusiasmo.

-¡Oh Gracias! ¡Es muy lindo! – exclamó haciendo poses con el escudo - ¿Cómo me veo?

-Jaja te ves genial – aplaudía la princesa mientras dibujaba una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. De repente bajó la mirada chocando sus dedos índices – Hey Link… me preguntaba si querrías… mmm- cubrió su carita mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿si?

-digo… me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo el miércoles… - desvió la mirada para otro lado.

-"¿Miércoles?" – sobresaltó el hechicero – "Miércoles… es el día de los enamorados" – abrió sus ojitos de par en par al recordar la fecha.

-Sí, claro, me gustaría – asintió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! – se acercó a su amigo a depositarle un beso en la mejilla, - entonces, pasaré por tu casa e iremos a muchos lugares – sonrió la princesa alegre antes de alejarse de su amigo.

-Sip – asintió juguetón el rubio.

-"¡rayos rayos rayos!" – pensaba Vaati apretando sus puños – "tengo que hacer algo"

-Oye… si no te apuras, Zelda te lo quitará – susurró Grahim a su lado serio – haz lo que te dije – le dedicó una sonrisa – no tengas miedo

-Eso haré – masculló molesto el peli violeta antes de salir de entre los arbustos para encaminarse hacia el baño. Se mojó la cara con agua fría, estaba un tanto nervioso – "cálmate, Vaati, cálmate… son celos… y los celos… te hacen ver muchas cosas" – intentaba animarse, miró su rostro en el espejo, aparte de ver su rostro vio el de alguien más – ¡AAH!

-Jajaja ¿te asusté? – preguntó Verde travieso.

-Sí – suspiró cansino.

-¿ah? Oye ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco molesto – cuestionó dibujando una sonrisa compasiva.

-Sí, estoy bien…- respondió nervioso – es sólo… que Grahim me ha estado molestando mucho – mintió.

-Oh ya veo… dale un golpe y dejará de molestarte – reía travieso.

-Sí, eso haré la próxima vez – fingió una sonrisa – bueno, tengo que irme – comenzaba a caminar encaminándose hacia la salida.

-Espera – agarró la mano del hechicero - ¿Me acompañas a comprar unas cosas antes de que la tienda cierre?

-Que te acompañe 'Tu Princesa' – dio un manotazo a la mano del rubio antes de escapar del baño corriendo.

-¿Eh? – cuestionó perplejo Link – Vaati… - susurró dibujando una mueca de tristeza.

-"Maldita sea, hubiera dicho que sí" – caminaba rápido saliendo del castillo sin mirar por donde iba – "mejor no, no lo miraría bien después de lo que vi" – se llevó por delante a una persona – ¡auch! Perdón – se disculpó.

-¿Tanto te atraigo? – cuestionó burlón Grahim. Vaati le dedicó una mirada molesta – ¡Ufa! Tus ojos no me agradan – reía.

… … …

… … …

-Por cierto… ¿a qué hora vuelves a tu casa? – cuestionó Vio curioso.

-A las 3:00 a.m – respondió junto a una sonrisa infantil.

-¿eh? Pero… a esa hora es cuando todos bailan… ¿No quieres bailar conmigo? – preguntó haciendo puchero.

-eeehh ok… por ti, me quedaré un rato más – tocó, de manera juguetona, la nariz del rubio.

-jeje

… … …

… … …

-"Ok…" – pensaba Rojo armando valor mientras observaba a Azul sentado comiendo unos sándwich – "no te des por vencido, solo sé tú mismo" – lentamente, se acercó a Azul, tenía la intención de taparle los ojos ya que él le daba la espalda.

-Ya sé que eres tú, Rojo – dijo Azul antes de comer otro sándwich.

-¡Rayos! No es justo – tomó asiento a su lado - ¿cómo lo supiste? – preguntó haciendo puchero.

-Porque eres el único que me molesta los 365 días del año – respondió serio.

-Huumm – se cruzó de brazos - al menos finge… - infló sus cachetitos picándole la mejilla al Link Azul.

-Baaasstaaa – decía mientras comía.

-¡Hey! ¡Azul deja de comerte todos los sándwiches! ¡Deja para los demás! – habló Rojo al darse cuenta de que ya no quedaban tanto sándwiches.

-Ellos se lo pierden – Rojo agarró el recipiente de los sándwiches – ¡oye! ¡deja eso aquí!

-¡No! Si lo dejo aquí te lo comerás todo y no le dejarás nada a nadie – dijo un poco molesto antes de salir de castillo con el recipiente en manos.

-¡REGRESA! – corrió siguiendo a Rojo.

-¡NO! – Rojo corría hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en frente del castillo y detenerse ahí.

-¡Te Tengo! – Azul lo atrapó por detrás empujándolo hacia adelante, eso provocó que los dos cayeran al lago -¡Maldita Sea, Rojo!

-¡Fue tu culpa por empujarme! – replicó el pequeño, desde lejos, Shadow y Vio miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-No quiero ofenderte… pero creo que son un par de idiotas – comentó Shadow.

-Estoy de acuerdo – murmuró Vio.

… … …

… … …

Eran las 1:00 a.m. Todos sentados en la mesa disfrutando del postre.

-Ahora que recuerdo… creo que he puesto un recipiente de sándwiches aquí – comentó Verde mirando a sus tres yo – o quizás no lo puse – añadió dudoso.

-Sí lo pusiste pero Rojo se comió todo – habló Azul dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¡No es cierto! – sobresaltó el pequeño.

-Ah… eso explica el por qué saliste corriendo del castillo con el recipiente en manos – comentó Shadow mirando a Rojo.

-Sí, para que Azul no se comiera todos los sándwiches – sonrió juguetón el pequeño.

-Sí, fue porque no quiso convidarme un poco, entonces agarró el recipiente y salió corriendo – interrumpió Azul entre risas.

-¡Azul! – bramó Rojo provocando una carcajada en toda la mesa número tres.

-Está bien, Rojo, sabemos que no fuiste tú – reía alegre Verde – no vuelvas a hacer eso, Azul

-Ok… ok… -

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a acompasar el salón. Algunas personas se levantaban de su asiento junto a su pareja para bailar. Verde sintió unos sutiles golpes en su hombro, volteó a ver, era la princesa invitándolo a bailar, el rubio se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba del grupo con la princesa. Vio, se acercó a Shadow.

-¿Bailamos? – susurró sereno.

-¿Eh? – se sonrojó el peli violeta – eeemm hummm amm sí – respondió apenado levantándose de su asiento – claro – Vio y Shadow se alejaron del grupo.

-Azul ¿vamos a bailar? – cuestionó juguetón Rojo.

-¡Olvídalo! – se cruzó de brazos el mencionado.

-No seas malo… por favor

-Nop

-huummm – los ojitos de Rojo comenzaban a brillar a punto de echar lágrimas, Azul, al verlo dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Ok… ok… vamos… pero no llores – se levantó de su asiento.

-Sííí – sonrió juguetón el pequeño antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Vaati, por otro lado, se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba bailar a Verde y Zelda sentado junto al peli blanco. Verlos lo hacía enojar, ponerse triste, envidioso, sentía un conflicto de sentimientos apoderarse en él. Quería irse de la fiesta pero no lo hacía por Shadow ya que él no se sabe el camino a casa.

-Veo Celos – dijo entre risas el peliblanco.

-¡Tu cállate! – masculló mirándolo con molestia.

-En serio, cálmate, aún falta mucho para que la fiesta termine, tienes oportunidad – encogió sus hombros.

-Lo sé – suspiró melancólico – es que… un hombre y una mujer no tardan nada en enamorarse, dos hombres tardan mucho… es por eso que me desanimo – volvió a suspirar desganado.

-Entiendo...

… … …

Shadow y Vio bailaban. Un paso adelante, un paso atrás, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Al parecer Shadow era novato en esto.

-¿Sabes bailar? – cuestionó Vio levantando una ceja.

-No – respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Oooh… no te preocupes… no es difícil… solo haz lo que te diga – sonrió sereno el rubio a lo que el peli violeta asintió – da un paso adelante con el pie izquierdo – dijo mientras el rubio daba un paso hacia atrás con su pie izquierdo. Error. Shadow dio un paso hacia adelante con dicho pie, todo lo que logró fue pisarle el pie derecho a Vio – ¡AAAAAHHH! – gritó antes de agacharse a sobarse el pie derecho.

-Ssss ¿Perdón? – cuestionó Shadow perplejo ¿Qué hizo mal? Hizo, exactamente lo que Vio le dijo.

-Ok… no fue tu culpa… creo que calculé mal – le dedicó una sonrisa a la vez frunciendo el entrecejo – jajaja

-eeehh… okey…

… … …

-Eeeem Rojo ¿Sabes bailar? – preguntó Azul mirando al mencionado con cara de incrédulo - Porque, al parecer soy el único idiota que está bailando – dijo al notar que él solo se movía y Rojo no movía ni un dedo.

-No, no sé bailar – negó con la cabeza un tanto apenado.

-Entonces ¿por qué quisiste bailar conmigo si no sabes? – cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto… yo… yo… - bajó la cabeza chocando sus dedos índices.

-¡jm! Me voy a mi asiento – dijo amagando ir hacia dicho lugar.

-Espera… - el pequeño agarró la mano de Azul.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me enseñas a bailar? – dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro como diciendo "Por favor".

-Ok… ok… - por segunda vez, agarró la mano de Rojo con una mano, y con la otra agarró su cintura, provocando sonrojar al pequeño – mira… da un paso hacia atrás

-¿Con cual? – preguntó inocente.

-Eeehh… Izquierdo… - Rojo miró sus pies calculando el derecho e izquierdo, a continuación, movió el pie izquierdo hacia adelante – Dije atrás, me pisas y te pego

-perdón… perdón… - se disculpó el pequeño. Dio un paso atrás - ¿así?

-Sí y ahora sigo yo – dio un paso adelante con el derecho – ahora ve a donde tú quieras y yo te sigo.

-Ok… - de repente, el foco se encendió en la cabecita de Rojo – Ooooh ya veo, éste baile es el mismo como el que vimos ayer ¿no?

-¿Eh? – cuestionó perplejo el chico de la vestimenta azul.

-¿No te acuerdas? – Azul negó con la cabeza – mmm ¿no te acuerdas de ese paso que hizo la mujer? Eemmm… creo que era así… - ambos miraron sus pies – abre las piernas – Azul le siguió, Rojo llevó su pierna izquierda al medio haciéndole una trabada al mayor. Acto que provocó que Azul cayera al suelo – ¡Ups... perdón! – se disculpó mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-Ese es el tango, idiota, lo que estamos bailando ahora es el vals – dijo un molesto Azul mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Lo siento, de verdad – se disculpó a la vez, riéndose. No podía aguantar la risa.

-Es todo, me voy a mi asiento – se encaminó hacia dicho lugar.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No fue mi intención, de verdad, lo siento – le siguió Rojo disculpándose – "¡Rayos! Lo eché a perder"

… … …

-Huum – suspiró triste Vaati antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó curioso Grahim.

-Voy afuera…

Justo en ese momento, Zelda se separó de Link para cambiar parejas de baile, siempre hacían eso en las fiestas. Vio, mientras bailaba con Shadow, pudo ver a Vaati caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, movió su cabeza buscando a Verde.

-Ven… vamos con Verde – le dijo a Shadow una vez que lo encontró.

-Sí – asintió.

-¡Verde! – llamó Vio capturando la atención del mencionado. Se separó de Shadow para hablar a solas con él – oye… ¿por qué no bailas con Vaati? Él también es nuestro amigo – le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí… ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó buscándolo con la mirada – Oh… ya lo encontré – sonrió antes de alejarse del grupo.

-¡VIO! – llamó un molesto Azul, el mencionado accedió ante el llamado - ¿Puedes enseñarle a éste idiota a bailar? – señaló a Rojo.

-Y tu no puedes pooorquueee –levantó la ceja el Link calmado.

-Creyó que estábamos bailando Tango y me hizo caer

-Shadow tampoco sabe bailar y me pisó el pie – se acercó hacia el mencionado, quien soltó una risa incontrolable - solo ten paciencia, Azul – le dedicó una sonrisa serena. No era que no quería bailar con Rojo, sino que sabía lo que el pequeño sentía por Azul y quería dejarlos a solas.

-Fácil decirlo – murmuró molesto.

… … …

Por otro lado, Vaati se encaminaba hacia la puerta de entrada, planeaba sentarse en un árbol y ponerse a pensar. En eso, sintió que su mano fue agarrada por segunda vez, creyó que era Grahim, en cuanto dio la media vuelta se asombró. Era Verde.

-Vaati ¿Quieres bailar? – cuestionó dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Desde cuando te acercas a mi? – inquirió molesto el hechicero dándole un segundo manotazo al rubio para que lo soltara - suéltame

-¿Eh? Oye ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó perplejo, Verde no entendía lo que sucedía con Vaati. Acaso ¿hizo algo que lo molestó?

-No te importa – farfulló Vaati antes de salir del castillo siendo perseguido por Verde. Desde lejos, Zelda, Shadow y Vio observaban la escena, también un tanto perplejo.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Vaati? – murmuró el peli violeta oscuro.

-¿Vamos a ver? – cuestionó el rubio.

-Sí – asintió. La princesa no hizo más que sonreír traviesa.

-¡He dicho que me dejes! – dijo en voz alta el hechicero, molesto mientras caminaba sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba.

-No hasta que me digas qué rayos sucede contigo – le seguía Verde perplejo.

-¡Dije que no te importa!

-¡Sí me importa! – Vaati detuvo sus pasos para dar media vuelta y mirar al rubio de manera molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… eres mi amigo… y quiero ayudarte - respondió rascándose la nuca.

-…- suspiró moviendo su cabeza mirando hacia otro lugar sin dar respuesta alguna.

-¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

-Ok… - clavó sus ojos rubíes en los zafiros del rubio - ¿Sabes qué pasa conmigo? Estoy ofendido, es todo

-¿Ofendido?

-Sí, ofendido. Me ofende verte abrazado a alguien más, me ofende ver lo feliz que eres con cualquiera menos conmigo - desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar - dime... ¿soy una molestia? - cuestionó dibujando una mueca de tristeza en su rostro - cuando estoy cerca tuyo... cuando te hablo... siento que soy una molestia para ti - El silencio comenzó a reinar, Verde permaneció unos segundos mirando a Vaati asombrado.

-Creí que yo era una molestia para ti - susurró apenado Verde bajando la cabeza.

-¿Mm? - Abrió sus ojitos de par en par al oír sus palabras. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio - ¿Lo dices en serio? - cuestionó.

-Sí... - respondió apenado - ¿dices que te ofende verme abrazado a otra persona, te ofende verme feliz con otra persona? Sí esas personas me están demostrando sus sentimientos... no me doy cuenta... - levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos - tú eres especial para mi... me importa más tus sentimientos - le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva.

-Si mis sentimientos te importan... ¿Por qué rechazas mis abrazos? ¿Por qué me evitabas?

-Creí que solamente lo hacías por amistad - respondió - no quería ilusionarme... - pausó unos segundos - Cuando iba a borrarte de mi mente, me enteré de que sentías lo mismo por mí, no te imaginas cuánto me alegré - Vaati seguía mirándolo asombrado. Tenía que ser un sueño lo que estaba oyendo, de seguro era un sueño. El rubio se acercó a él a tomarlo de las manos - Te Amo Vaati - confesó junto a una tierna sonrisa antes de depositarle un dulce beso en los labios de éste.

-O sea... - habló el hechicero al cortar el beso - que somos unos idiotas

-Algo así - rieron alegre. Desde lejos Shadow, Vio, Azul, Rojo y Grahim observaban felices la escena.

-Aaaw ¡Qué tierno! lo logramos - sonrió alegre Rojo sus ojitos estaban lagrimeando.

-Ajam - asintió Vio - costó un poco pero valió la pena

-Eeem Azul ¿Estás llorando? - preguntó Shadow al ver que el mencionado secaba sus lágrimas.

-No... creo que me estoy resfriando - respondió.

-Sí, creo que yo también me estoy resfriando - secó sus lágrimas Rojo. Por otro lado, Vaati llevó su mano hacia la barbilla del rubio.

-Yo también Te Amo, Link - susurró antes de depositarle otro beso en los labios. Cerrando sus ojos para que no se perdiera ese encanto. Tan lindos estaban los dos hasta que se oyó voz femenina muy cerca de ellos.

-¡SONRÍAN! - dijo la voz femenina seguido de un flash. Ambos se separaron buscando con la mirada de donde venía esa voz.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Zelda! - se sonrojó Link al verla sonriente con una cámara de fotos en sus manos - borra esa foto - se acercó a ella.

-nnnn... Nop - negó juguetona antes de salir corriendo mientras reía traviesa.

-¡ZELDA! - llamó el rubio sonrojado queriendo seguirla.

-No, Link, espera - Vaati lo agarró de la mano - déjala - el rubio lo miró perplejo al hechicero - el día en que ella nos muestre esa foto recordaremos éste lindo momento - sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón - sonrió tierno el rubio. En eso, en la mente de Vaati se le cruza a su maestro, Ezlo ¿Qué tal si Zelda le muestra la foto a él?

-No, no la tengo - dijo antes de correr tras la princesa - ¡ZELDA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De la primera Parte **

**jaja, no se asusten :3 éste fic está dividido en tres partes :3 cada parte tratará de una pareja, como en éste caso Vaati y Link, la segunda de Shadow y Vio y la tercera de Rojo y Azul :3.**

**Wooow qué largo! creí que iba a ser corto xD pero veo que me equivoqué xD jaja**

**-Masky Townshend: Gracias :3 ojalá te haya gustado éste capi :D ¿Qué parte te gustó más? n_n Nos estamos leyendo, Maskychan!**

**-RinYLenKagamine: pobre Sheru xD una pregunta… éste Ciel… es de kuroshitsuji? *Curiosidad* Le gustaron? Se asustaron al leer la palabra FIN? xDDD jaja Qué parte le gustaron más? n_n perdón que moleste con esa pregunta but… es lindo cuando te dicen qué parte del fic les hicieron reir, llorar, enojar :3 al menus a mí. Rui: sipi, eso mismo estoy haciendo xD tengo una vida saludable xD Saludoos! :D**


	6. Cap 06: Fiebre

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**CAPITULO 06**

**Fiebre**

-¡A… a… achús! – estornudó Azul. Sus ojos zafiros no cesaban de lagrimear, sus mejillas ya dolían de tantas veces que se ha secado las lágrimas.

-Si no hubieras empujado a Rojo al agua, no estarías enfermo ahora – dijo Vio sacándole el termómetro – treinta y nueve grados… - susurró preocupado.

-Si Rojo no me hubiera sacado el recipiente… no lo hubiera empujado hacia el lago… - murmuró Azul mirando a Rojo con rabia, quien también se encontraba enfermo acostado en su cama.

-No me arrepiento de nada – sonrió travieso el pequeño.

-¡Mejor Cállate! – bramó el Link enojón.

-Cálmense los dos – habló Vaati mirando a Azul mientras fruncía el entrecejo a la vez poniendo un pañuelo mojado sobre la frente de Rojo –mejor no te enojes y duerme – añadió.

-Tú no me das órdenes – dijo Azul antes de toser.

-Ya… Azul, duerme, necesitas descansar – aconsejó el Link calmado.

-Sí… - se acomodó en la cama el mencionado mirando a Rojo, quien ya cerraba sus ojos.

-Recupérate… - susurró el hechicero antes de depositarle un beso en la frente del pequeño a la vez, observando la reacción de Azul, quien frunció el entrecejo al verlo.

-Duerman – habló Vio antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Duerme… bien… Azul… - susurró Rojo.

-Cálla…te… - susurró el mencionado.

… … …

… … …

-¿Por qué besaste la frente de Rojo? – cuestionó curioso Vio mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar.

-Lo hice a propósito – sonrió inocente Vaati.

-Por cierto… no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy por ti – sonrió sereno Vio.

-¿Mmm?

-Digo… por el hecho de que Verde y tu ya son parejas – se explicó.

-Oh… jeje… - rio tímido – Gracias… de no ser por ustedes, mi misión hubiera sido imposible – rieron divertidos.

Mientras tanto, Verde y Shadow salieron a comprar medicinas para Rojo y Azul.

-Verde ¿Me acompañas a la librería? – cuestionó amablemente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, claro – asintió antes de cambiar de dirección – está por aquí que yo recuerde –añadió pensativo - ¿Quieres comprarte un libro?

-Sí – asintió juguetón.

-¿También te gusta leer?

-No – negó con la cabeza de manera juguetona.

-¿Entonces? – inquirió Verde perplejo.

-Quiero comprarle un libro a Vio para el Día De Los Enamorados – respondió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

-Ya veo… - sonrió pícaro.

-¡LINKS! – llamó Grahim desde lejos, los mencionados voltearon a verlo.

-Hola…Grahim – saludó el rubio.

-Oh… tu debes ser el hermano de Vaati – sonrió travieso el peli violeta, Grahim y Verde le dedicaron una mirada asombrada.

-¿De verdad eres el hermano de Vaati? – cuestionó Verde abriendo sus ojitos de par en par mirando al peliblanco.

-Para nada – respondió éste - ¿Por qué dices eso, Shadow?

-Es que los dos se parecen mucho entre sí – respondió el mencionado junto a una sonrisa.

-¿Eeeeen quééé? – inquirió Verde observando a Grahim de arriba abajo a la vez haciendo mueca de asco – creo que los anteojos de sol no te hacen ver bien después de todo – dirigió su vista a Shadow.

-Jajaja – rio travieso Shadow.

… … …

… … …

-¿Qué harán en El Día De Los Enamorados? – cuestionó Vaati antes de llevar la taza de té hacia su boca.

-Creo que pasaré el día en tu casa con Shadow – respondió a lo que Vaati le dedicó una mirada pícara – eeeh… no malpienses – dijo nervioso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Claro que no – sonrió travieso – pero ¿no crees que sería un desperdicio pasarla en casa?

-Em… - pensó por unos segundos – sí… pero veo que Shadow, aún, no se acostumbra a salir – encogió sus hombros.

FLASHBACK

-Verde ¿Me haces un favor? – cuestionó Vio viendo como el mencionado asentía - ¿puedes ir a la farmacia a comprar medicinas para Rojo y Azul? – se acercó hacia el Link agresivo, quien se encontraba sentado junto a su pareja.

-Sí, claro – se levantó de su asiento.

-Toma – le entregó una hoja de papel – aquí están anotadas las medicinas

-Bien – guardó la nota en su bolsillo - ¿Me acompañas, Vaati? – sonrió mirando al mencionado.

-No es que no quiera – respondió Vaati junto a una sonrisa – pero ya que no soy el único invitado, me gustaría que cierto hilyan se acostumbre al mundo exterior sin mi ayuda – dijo mirando fijamente a Shadow.

-Me pregunto quién será ese hilyan – sonrió nervioso Shadow. Acto seguido, Verde y Vaati se encontraban tirando de los brazos de Shadow, quien se había negado salir afuera por tercera vez.

-Será solo por unos minutos – intentaba convencerlo el hechicero.

-¡No! ¡Ya dije que no quiero! – se apartaba de los dos bruscamente para luego correr hacia Vio y aferrarse a él – Ayúdame… no quiero salir – Vio se rascaba la cabeza mirando la escena con un gesto como diciendo "qué patético".

-Pero si sigues así nunca superarás tus miedos, Shadow – se cruzó de brazos Vaati acercándose hacia el mencionado. Vio le hizo una señal a Vaati y a Verde, quienes se detuvieron.

-Vaati tiene razón, Shadow – levantó la barbilla del mencionado para que lo mirara dedicándole una tierna sonrisa – así nunca superarás tus miedos

-Pero…

-Shhh… -lo calló sutilmente – si acompañas a Verde sin problemas, te daré una sorpresa ¿Si?

-Ok… - susurró el chico de traje negro desviando la mirada con un dejo de tristeza.

-Jeje – sonrió triunfador el Link calmado – Te quiero… - susurró antes de depositarle un beso en los labios – Esto… ¿pueden darse la vuelta? – preguntó tímido Vio mirando a Vaati y a Verde.

-Okee - rodó los ojos Verde antes de dar media vuelta para no mirarlos así Vio podía sentirse cómodo – "¿Por qué le da tanta vergüenza besar a Shadow en público?" – pensó Verde curioso.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Vio – susurró Shadow antes de dirigirse hacia Verde – Okey… vamos – suspiró cansino.

-Voy a necesitarte todos lo días, Vio – dijo el hechicero rascándose la nuca a la vez dirigiendo la mirada al rubio.

-Al parecer jaja – rio alegre el mencionado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Creo que mejor saldremos por la noche – sonrió sereno Vio.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Volví con otro cap :3**

**aclaro por la dudas, no tengo nada en contra de Grahim xD a mi también me parece un linduuuu pervertido, sulu que he visto imágenes en donde dicen que Grahim es una rencarnación/ hermano/ padre de Vaati por lo parecidos que son (no les veo nada de parecido, sinceramente ._.) y bueno, le agregué esa parte Xd.**

**Well, éste capi de por sí ya es cortito, igual, ojalá les haya gustado :3**

**Sayooo**


	7. Cap 07: ¡Feliz Día, Amor!

**CAPITULO 07**

**¡Feliz Día, Amor!**

Llegó el Día De Los Enamorados, Shadow se duchaba mientras pensaba en muchas cosas. Se sentía muy tranquilo a comparación de Vaati quien se encontraba alegre y ansioso. Salió de bañera. Cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla.

-¿Mm? – miró por varios lugares - ¡Qué extraño! – exclamó rascándose la nuca – creí haber dejado la ropa aquí – susurró antes de salir del baño para encaminarse hacia su habitación. Había olvidado su ropa sobre la cama - ¡Oh! Aquí está – sonrió inclinándose un poco para agarrar su ropa, en eso, la toalla que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo dejándolo tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-¡Hey! Shadow – llamó un sonriente Vaati entrando a la habitación del mencionado sin tocar la puerta – AAAAAHHHHH – gritó haciendo mueca de horror al ver a su amigo al natural.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA PUERTA! – gritó avergonzado Shadow mientras cubría su intimidad. El hechicero cerró la puerta conteniendo su risa – ¡Rayos!

-Perdón… - se disculpó apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eeemm… ¿Has visto el secador de cabellos? – cuestionó el oji rubí.

-En la sala de estar – respondió el oji zafiro un tanto molesto – maldita sea – masculló en voz baja.

-Okey… Gracias – no pudo contener la risa el hechicero.

-¡Y CÁLLATE! – gritó el menor desde su habitación. Eso solo provocó causarle una carcajada al oji rubí.

Unos minutos más tarde, tocan la puerta. Vaati atendió con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Link! – lo abrazó apenas lo recibió – ¡Feliz Día! – saludó de manera cariñosa depositándole un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

-Igualmente – le correspondió el abrazo el rubio con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Jm… ¡qué cursi! – exclamó Azul cruzándose de brazos.

-Yay… yo creo que es tierno – comentó Rojo dibujando una sonrisa infantil.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya se recuperaron? – inquirió el hechicero mirando a Rojo y a Azul mientras se separaba de Verde.

-Más o menos – respondió Azul – todavía seguimos un poco resfriados – añadió.

-Ya veo… - al rato se dio cuenta de que alguien más faltaba - ¿Y Vio?

-Vendrá un poquito más tarde, recién se levanta de la cama – respondió Verde rascándose la nuca.

-Oh… ok…

Por otro lado, Shadow no se había enterado de que los Links habían llegado, de todos modos, Vio dijo que pasaría el día en su casa así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Prendió su lap top y comenzó a jugar.

-No moriré en paz hasta acabar contigo muajajaja – hablaba el peli violeta como si interpretará el protagonista del juego. Vaati salió de su casa con los Links rumbo hacia el lago Hylians sin avisarle a Shadow. Jugando, perdió la noción del tiempo, ya eran las 15:40 cuando miró el reloj – "Qué extraño que aún no hayan llegado los Links"- pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de su cama. Salió de su habitación – ¡Vaati! – llamó. Nada - ¡Vaati! – volvió a llamar mas otra vez solo el silencio respondió – Vaati no estoy jugando – se cruzó de brazos. Recorrió toda su casa buscándolo pero no encontró a su amigo. Bajó por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar – "puede que en realidad, sí hayan venido los Links y Vaati se haya ido sin avisarme" – concluyó – "quedé solito" – hizo puchero sin sentir nada, por un lado era mejor – "Bueno… que se le va a ser" – iba a encaminarse a la cocina cuando oye que la puerta de entrada se abre dejando entrar a alguien - … - suspiró cansino dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada – Hey… Vaati… - comenzó a hablar el peli violeta – la próxima vez avísame cuando vas a salir… te estuve buscando por… - dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no era el hechicero quien entró – ¡V-V- Vio! – tartamudeó al verlo, fue inesperado para él - ¡Qué sorpresa! – se sonrojó. Vio corrió hacia él a abrazarlo y depositarle un beso en los labios.

-¡Feliz Día, amor! – saludó con voz ronca.

-Feliz día, mi querido Vio – susurró Shadow antes de dejarle una linda y pequeña huella en la mejilla del rubio.

… … …

-¡Ufa! ¡Está oscuro aquí! – comentó el rubio entrando a la habitación de su sombra - ¿No te molesta que corra la cortina? Aunque sea un poco

-No, no me molesta – tomó asiento en su cama – cada vez que despierto me encuentro con que Vaati corrió todas las cortinas – contó mientras apagaba su laptop.

-Debe ser para que tus ojos se vayan acostumbrando a la luz – corrió un poco la cortina antes de tomar asiento al lado de Shadow.

-Aaahh… con razón… - murmuró – ya ni me acuerdo cómo empezó esto de sacarme al exterior – rio divertido mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de su mesita de noche – Ah… ¿Y los otros Links?

-Ya deben estar en el lago Hylians – respondió.

-Entonces… Vaati sí se fue y no me avisó – del cajón sacó un objeto rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo - toma – le entregó al rubio – para ti

-Me pregunto qué será – dijo en forma de cantito.

-Jejeje – rio travieso. Vio abrió el regalo, abrió sus ojitos de par en par, una alegre sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¡El Dragón Púrpura! He querido conseguir éste libro desde hace mucho – abrazó a su sombra – ¡Gracias!

-De nada –correspondió el abrazo.

-Oh… pero yo también te compré algo – se separó de Shadow para buscar en su mochila el regalo del chico de vestimenta negra – Toma – le entregó un objeto rectangular envuelto de papel de regalo. Shadow abrió el regalo.

-¡Oh! Super Smash Bros Brawl – sonrió alegre – me ahorraste de descargarlo – rieron – Gracias, Vio

… …

-¿Pasa algo, Verde? – cuestionó el hechicero al notar a Verde un tanto callado y distraído.

-Eeeh… - detuvo sus pasos – solo me preguntaba si Vio habrá llegado a tu casa… no se sabe el camino

-Es cierto… - murmuró - ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa a verificar así te quedas tranquilo?

-Sí, no es mala idea – asintió el rubio.

-Ni da para volver (*) – se quejó Azul.

-Qué les parece si Azul y yo nos quedamos aquí a esperarlos – sugirió Rojo.

-No tardaremos, recuerden que tengo magia… puedo trasladarme de un lugar a otro – agarró la mano de Verde – volveremos enseguida – dijo antes de desaparecer junto a Verde ante los ojos zafiros de Azul y Rojo.

… … … …

-De verdad no te imaginas cuánto te había extrañado – dijo el rubio recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla ruborizada de su sombra.

-Sinceramente… pensé que te habías olvidado de mi– tocó aquella mano ajena que acariciaba su mejilla – pero veo que me equivoqué – sonrió apenado. El rubio permaneció unos segundos dedicándole una sonrisa compasiva.

-Nunca me olvidé de ti – susurró antes de depositarle un beso – siempre estuviste en mi mente – le decía entre besos.

-Pensar que antes fuimos enemigos

-Y míranos ahora – completó la frase el rubio empujando sutilmente a Shadow hacia atrás recostándolo mientras éste le dedicaba una mirada asombrada.

-Eeeh Vio ¿Qué vas a hacer? – cuestionó, sonó un tanto asustado.

-Algo que he querido hacerte desde hace mucho – respondió clavando sus zafiros lujuriosos en los temerosos de Shadow.

-Pe-pe-pero – La sombra se puso nerviosa, aún no estaba listo para esto. Vio apoyó sus labios en los del peli violeta callando sus palabras, él tampoco estaba listo ni era su intención llegar al extremo. Jugueteaba con el labio inferior de su pareja mordiéndola sutilmente, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su sombra sobre la ropa. Por otro lado, Shadow pareció haber entrado en shock, no movía ni un musculo de su cuerpo, se sentía extraño. El rubio levantó la túnica negra de su uke para así sentir la tibia piel del vientre, acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos – Jajaja – comenzó a reír el peli violeta cortando el beso – ¡Me haces cosquillas! Jajaja – reía separando la mano de su seme de su vientre – perdón soy muy cosquilloso

-Ya veo – sonrió sereno el rubio – Ok… no pasaré mi mano ahí – dijo tocando el vientre otra vez de su sombra.

-Jajaja

-Cuchi cuchi – rio divertido el rubio comenzando hacerle cosquillas al peli violeta, la risa de éste le era una linda melodía para los oídos de Vio.

-Jajaja Basta jajaja – intentaba separarse mas el chico de la túnica violeta agarró sus manos como si fueran un obstáculo que impedían otro beso.

-Te Amo… - susurró el rubio entre besos.

-Y Yo A Ti – correspondió el beso cerrando sus ojos mientras sus brazos abarcaba el cuello de su seme. Decidió dejarse llevar, hacía mucho que no veía a la persona que más amaba que no perdería ni un minuto con él sin negarle nada. Cortaron el beso a falta de aire. Shadow comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en la mejilla del rubio.

Vio, por otro lado, ya comenzaba a experimentar la pasión. Deseaba experimentar algo nuevo aparte de besos. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la intimidad de su uke empezando a masajear sobre encima de la ropa.

-¡Ay! – emitió un quejido moviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado aferrándose a Vio.

-Avísame si te hago mal

-Sí – asintió. El Link calmado metió su mano entre la ropa para así poder masajear y sentir mejor aquel tesorito de su sombra mientras depositaba sutiles besos en la mejilla para distraerlo – Aah… - suspiró calmado. Su cuerpo ardía, hace frío como para que él tenga mucho calor, el corazón parecía intentar calmarse ya que había empezado a acelerarse cuando Vio comenzó a besarlo. Un sentimiento extraño lo estaba inundando, un sentimiento que no conocía bien. Le dolía la forma en la que Vio masajeaba su intimidad pero el deseo de que no se detenga crecía. Inconscientemente, dejó escapar un corto gemido. Al darse cuenta, cubrió su boca con sus manos desviando la mirada de su seme, se sintió avergonzado. Vio le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al verlo.

-No te preocupes – habló antes de dejarle una pequeña huella en la frente del peli violeta – todo lo que pase aquí quedará entre tu y yo – le susurró al oído.

-Está bien… - murmuró Shadow sonriendo apaciblemente clavando sus zafiros en los de Vio.

-¡Hey Shadow! – entró Vaati por segunda vez a la habitación del mencionado encontrándose con la escena. Abrió sus ojos de par en par. Vio y Shadow clavaron sus miradas sorprendidas hacia el hechicero – Eeeh continúen… - dijo avergonzado antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el peli violeta le dedicó al rubio una sonrisa juguetona.

-Recordatorio, matar a Vaati cuando llegue de su cita

-Y cerrar la puerta de tu habitación con llave – añadió el rubio.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó Verde desde abajo - ¿Llegó Vio?

-Eeehhh – titubeó Vaati bajando por las escaleras, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas de la vergüenza. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la puerta de la habitación de Shadow se abrió brutalmente.

-¡ERES BRUJO MUERTO, VAATI! – gritó un avergonzado Shadow desde su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Verde le dedicó una mirada perpleja al mencionado.

-Sí, sí llegó – respondió el hechicero desviando la mirada – "yo y mi maldita costumbre de no golpear la puerta" - pensó agarrando de la mano del rubio para volver a donde Rojo y Azul los esperaban.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**(*) aclaro por las dudas, ese "Ni da para volver" es como decir que no hay ganas, lo usamos mucho acá :D**

**Por cierto… ¡Qué título más cursi se me ocurrió! xD pero bueno… **

**Uaa! No tengo nada de flojera es solo que no pensé que sería muy corto ó_ò y menos mal que ellos dos son la pareja principal ¡Qué onda!**

**Well… ¿Les gustaron algunas partecitas en especial? :D**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, Gracias por leer :D y doble gracias por comentar :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	8. Cap 08: Una Cama Para Dos

**CAPITULO 08**

**Una Cama Para Dos**

Viernes. Podría decirse que era una linda noche. Ha comenzado a llover, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, los rayos no cesaban de iluminar acompañado de los tremendos truenos que vibraban los vidrios de las ventanas. Vio ha decidido pasar éste Viernes en casa de Vaati y Vaati en casa de Vio. Cada uno quería pasar la noche con su pareja.

Shadow preparaba el colchón para Vio mientras éste se encontraba en el baño. Aún era temprano para dormir, como sabía que pronto le daría flojera hacerlo se tomó las molestias de prepararlo antes.

-¿Qué haces? – cuestionó el rubio indiferente al ver a Shadow preparar el colchón.

-Preparo tu cama – respondió agarrando unas sábanas de su armario.

-Pero… yo quería dormir en tu cama… contigo

-¿Ssssseguro? – dio media vuelta para mirarlo con un gesto como diciendo "no te conviene".

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-Es que… me muevo mucho… puedo hacerte caer – mintió, en realidad se sentía incómodo durmiendo con otras personas, ya le había pasado con Vaati cuando a éste se le mojó la cama por la lluvia.

-No te preocupes – sonrió apacible Vio.

-Ok… pero, de todos modos, prepararé la cama por si cambias de opinión.

-Ok

… … … …

-¡UUUUUAAAAAHHH! – gritó Rojo haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó, Rojo? – cuestionaron Verde y Vaati entrando a su habitación. La habitación de los cuatros héroes estaban dividida en dos, en una habitación dormían Rojo y Azul, en la otra Vio y Verde.

-Mi cama se mojó – respondió dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, que se hallaba al lado de su cama, a cerrarla – debí haber cerrado la ventana – hizo puchero.

-¿Qué? – entró corriendo un asustado Azul empujando a Verde y a Vaati - ¿La mía también se mojó? – se encaminó hacia su cama a tocar las sábanas – ¡fiuu! Por suerte, no – suspiró aliviado.

-¿Dónde dormiré ahora? – cuestionó el pequeño – no sé secará dentro de dos horas – dijo mirando la cama, estaba muy empapada.

-Tendrás que dormir en la cama de Azul CON Azul – sugirió Verde.

-¿QUÉ? – gritó perplejo el mencionado.

-¡YAY! – levantó los bracitos de alegría Rojo.

-¡Olvídalo! Que duerma en la cama de Vio ya que él no está

-Ahí dormiré yo – dijo Vaati rascándose la nuca.

-Maldita sea – masculló el Link enojón desviando la mirada para otra parte.

-Será por ésta noche, Azul – le animó el pequeño mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Tu cállate! – se apartó de Rojo saliendo de la habitación.

-Ya se le pasará – sonrió juguetón Verde encogiendo sus hombros.

… … … …

-Pica… pica… pica… - decía Shadow cada vez que picaba la mejilla de su Vio mientras éste leía el libro El Dragón Púrpura. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina tomando una taza de té – picapica… pica… - Vio no pudo evitar sonreír ante el acto infantil de su pareja.

-Eres travieso… - comentó.

-Estoy aburrido, si no fuera por la tormenta estaría jugando el juego que me regalaste – se cruzó de brazos mirando el techo – y tu leerías en paz – añadió.

-De hecho, no me molesta en absoluto – cerró el libro para dejarlo en la mesa para luego dedicarle una sonrisa al peli violeta, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante ese acto criminal de Vio – sinceramente, prefiero el "pica" a que los gritos que se escuchan en mi casa – rodó los ojos – creo que viviré aquí, es muy tranquilo – rieron divertidos – Ok… te espero en la cama – se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la habitación de Shadow.

-… - suspiró cansino mirando el techo – "una noche sin Vaati… creo que lo extraño" – rio sin ganas – "¿Cómo lo estará pasando él allá?" – se preguntó así mismo.

… … … …

-Azul te digo que será solo esta noche… además… Rojo no es tan malo – intentaba convencerlo Verde de que Azul y Rojo duerman juntos.

-No, no es malo – sonrió apacible el mencionado para luego dibujar un rostro cansador – es insoportable

-No es insoportable, tú no toleras nada – corrigió el Link agresivo picándole el pecho al Link enojón.

-No me piques así – le dio un manotazo.

-¿Lo ves? Eres un viejo cascarrabias – se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-¿A quién le dices Viejo Cascarrabias? – inquirió Azul agarrando de la túnica de Verde. Vaati, sentado en la mesa miraba la escena con un gesto de preocupación, Rojo estaba a su lado disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente.

-No te preocupes, Vaati, esto pasa todos los días – sonrió infantil el pequeño.

-Sí, ya veo

… … …

Shadow se puso su pijama, salió del baño encaminándose hacia su cama, donde Vio lo esperaba mientras seguía leyendo el libro.

-"Se ve tan tranquilo leyendo… es como si se encontrara en el paraíso" – pensó Shadow observándolo fijamente. Vio sintió que un par de ojos se clavaban en él, cerró el libro que leía para dejarlo en la mesita de noche hallada al lado de la cama.

-Perdón… está interesante – sonrió sereno.

-No hay problema… me alegro de que te guste mi regalo – se acostó boca arriba – dulces sueños… - miró al rubio dedicándole una apacible sonrisa.

-¿Dulces sueños? – preguntó provocativo.

-Sí…

-¿Quién dijo que íbamos a dormir? – cuestionó. Sus ojos cambiaron, esos ojos serenos que se clavaban en Shadow hace un segundo cambiaron a lujuriosos, esa mirada no le agradaba del todo.

-Me estás asus…- Vio interrumpió las palabras de Shadow con un beso en los labios.

… … … …

-Lalala lalala – cantaba un feliz Azul mientras doblaba su ropa dejándola en la cama. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche para guardar en el cajón los muñecos que adornaban en dicha mesa, así poder poner su ropa doblada ahí.

-Aaaaw – bostezó Rojo entrando a la habitación – es una linda noche para dormir y soñar lindo – sonrió encaminándose hacia la cama de Azul sin percatarse de la ropa. Corrió las sábanas y se acostó. Azul dio media vuelta.

-¡ROJO! – gritó molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? – preguntó asustado y perplejo el pequeño. Azul no hizo más que acercarse levantar del suelo la ropa que dobló – ¡Oh! Perdón… no sabía… - se disculpó.

-Mmmm… - murmurando varias palabras volvía a doblar su ropa, ésta vez sobre la mesita de noche. Rojo no pudo evitar reír. Las "macanas" que hace Rojo no son a propósito sino sin querer. Azul terminó de doblar la ropa. Agarró la almohada que se encontraba en la cama del pequeño para ponerlo en el otro extremo de la cama, es decir, a sus pies – duérmete ahí – señaló.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó infantil.

-Porque no quiero despertar y ver tu horrible cara – respondió indiferente.

-Tenemos la misma cara, tonto – entrecerró sus ojos el pequeño.

-Como sea, duérmete ahí - ordenó

-Ok… - siguió la orden de Azul de mala gana. Azul se acostó y se acomodó – aaah… ¡sí que está calentita la cama! Ojalá mañana no haga tanto frío – hablaba Rojo mirando lo que tenía en frente, es decir, los pies de Azul.

-Ajaaam – apagó la luz del velador.

-Ten dulces sueños, Azul

-y tu pesadillas

-Gracias

-De nada

… … … …

En la habitación de al lado, Vaati y Verde no podían dormir, cada uno en silencio mirando el techo en oscuras. Bueno, no tanto ya que el rayo iluminaba a cada tres segundos la habitación.

-No puedo dormir – comentó Link - ¿Estás despierto, Vaati?

-Sí – respondió desde la cama de Vio – yo tampoco puedo dormir… a pesar de que ésta cama tiene como cinco acolchados sigo teniendo frío – decía temblando de frío.

-Yo también… - susurró Link.

-… - dio la media vuelta poniéndose de costado - "me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando Shadow" – pensó el hechicero, a pesar de que ha tenido discusiones y varias travesuras con éste Link, extrañaba su presencia. Sintió un tremendo frío como si no tuviera acolchados encima. Su cama se movió como si alguien más se estuviera acostando. Un par de brazos rodearon por su cintura - ¿mmm?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? – le susurró Link al oído. Menos mal que estaban en oscura, así el rubio no podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba el hechicero, una incontrolable sonrisa se adornó en su rostro. Dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el rubio.

-¿Por qué no? – le depositó un beso en los labios.

-Dulces sueños, Vaati – susurró acomodándose sobre el pecho del mencionado.

-"Es tan lindo" – pensó el mencionado haciendo una sonrisa tierna – "parece un minino" – acarició la dorada cabellera - ¿No me das otro beso de buenas noches? – cuestionó juguetón.

-Todos los que tu quieras – respondió depositando un largo beso en los labios del hechicero. Estaban solos, en una habitación, en oscuridad. ¿No es una oportunidad perfecta? Vaati cortó el beso para sentarse sobre Link.

-Te Amo mucho – le susurró al oído.

-Y Yo a Ti – respondió abarcando el cuello de su hechicero antes de volverlo a besar.

… … …

Azul cerró sus ojos, intentaba pensar en blanco puede que así los brazos de Morfeo no tarden en abrazarlo. Rojo, no podía dormir, miraba el techo pensativamente.

-"¡Qué extraño!" – pensó el pequeño confundido – "hace rato tenía mucho sueño y ahora no puedo dormir" – tomó una posición de costado, inconscientemente puso una mano sobre el pie de Azul provocando que éste moviera – jijiji – comenzó a reir travieso agarrando el pie de Azul – Cuchi cuchi cuchi – comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-¡SUÉLTAME! – Azul movió sus pies intentando zafarse de las manos de Rojo – vuelves a hacerme cosquillas una vez más y te pego – le amenazó un tanto molesto.

-No puedo dormir – hizo puchero el pequeño.

-¡No es excusa para hacerme cosquillas!

-Sí, por que te estuve llamando y no respondías – el silencio reinó por unos segundos, al parecer Azul estaba pensando en algo.

-¡Mentiroso! En ningún momento me llamaste

-Sí te llamé – mintió el pequeño mientras contenía la risa.

-No es cierto, si he estado despierto ¡Mentiroso!– Rojo no aguantó y dejó escapar una risa traviesa - ¿Por qué siempre me haces enojar?

-Eres el único con el que mejor me llevo – respondió sonriendo en plena obscuridad.

-Pues, yo no – bufó molesto – no me llevo bien contigo – se cruzó de brazos.

-Ni con Verde ni con Vio ni con Shadow ni con Vaati – habló el pequeño.

-Exacto… - dio media vuelta, cambiando de posición – ahora duérmete…

-…sí – en la habitación de al lado, Verde y Vaati habían parado lo que hacían solo para escuchar la conversación de Azul y Rojo.

-¿Todas las noches pasa esto? – susurró el hechicero aún sobre Link.

-No… - respondió Link – aunque no lo creas… son tranquilos por las noches

–Ya veo… - pausó por unos segundos - al parecer… ya callaron -

-Sí… - hizo un pause antes de sonreír travieso - ¿Continuamos?

… … … …

Vio sujetaba las manos de Shadow mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Shadow intentaba separarse. Con solo hacerse la idea de que su cuerpo estará a punto de sufrir un tremendo dolor, le causaba miedo.

-Vio no quiero hacer esto – cortó el beso bruscamente – por favor…

-Tranquilo… - comenzó a depositarle pequeños besos en el cuello – no haremos nada que no quieras

-Bien… no quiero tener sexo – Vio al escucharlo, dejó de lado lo que hacía para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con una serena sonrisa.

–No es sexo… es amor… son iguales pero a la vez, muy diferentes

-Tus ojos no me dicen eso – le dedicó una mirada asustada.

-¿Mm?

-Tienes la misma mirada como la que tenía Vaati cuando quiso abusar de mi – el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par al oír eso. Nunca se lo imaginó del hechicero. Varios sentimientos comenzaron a nacer en el corazón de Vio ¿Celos? ¿Bronca? ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? No sabía qué tipo de sentimientos eran. Los ojitos de Shadow comenzaron a brillar a punto de echar lágrimas, estaba asustado.

-Tranquilo… - separándose de Shadow para tomar asiento en la cama, le dedicó un abrazo acariciando la cabellera oscura de su sombra – si no quieres hacerlo, está bien… no es mi intención, de todos modos – le susurró sutilmente como a un niño – pero… ¿Vaati?- preguntó sorprendido – me sorprende de él… aunque bueno… - titubeó mirando para otro lado antes de volver a clavar sus ojos azules en su sombra - ¿Tú qué hiciste? ¿Te dejaste llevar?

-No… - negó con la cabeza – solo intenté esquivarlo… hasta he llegado a golpearlo – se aferraba del rubio – desde ese día… he dejado de tenerle mucha confianza

-Ya veo…

-Ahora se ha calmado – se separó del rubio – está inocente, últimamente – suspiró.

-Entiendo… - susurró llevando su mano hacia la mejilla pálida del peli violeta – pero al menos, no te ha hecho nada… todos queremos experimentar cosas nuevas – Shadow le dedicó mirada tristona – a Verde le pasó lo mismo, llegó una temporada en donde ha estado en "celo" si así podría decirse… y también intentó abusarme…

-¿Y qué pasó? – cuestionó curioso.

-Si hubiera estado consciente… hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu… pero la pasión me devoró – respondió haciendo un dejo de tristeza – cuando despertamos y nos dimos cuenta de lo que hicimos, nos impactamos… no nos mirábamos a los ojos por un mes – contó cruzándose de brazos – no fui yo… fue el cuerpo el que se dejó llevar… no fue culpa de mi alma sino de mi cuerpo… - pausó unos segundos – podría decirse que es la etapa… pronto te pasará a ti…

-Huuumm… - Vio le dedicó una serena sonrisa antes de abrazarlo.

-Tranquilízate… No te haré daño, ni haré nada de lo que tu no quieras, lo prometo – lo empujó sutilmente hacia atrás recostándolo para luego depositarle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, Vio – sonrió tranquilo – de verdad, lo siento…

-No te preocupes… ¿Qué clase de pareja sería si no te comprendiera y te forzara a hacer algo que tu no quieres?... – encogió sus hombros riendo travieso.

-Por eso te amo…

-y yo a ti… mucho mucho… - besó los labios del peli violeta por última vez antes de acomodarse en la cama y abrazarlo por la cintura – dulces sueños

-Igualmente… - se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio.

… … … …

Rojo seguía sin poder dormir, Morfeo se tardaba mucho en encontrarlo para abrazarlo al igual que Azul. El silencio reinaba, solo los truenos acompasaban vibrando los vidrios de la ventana. Pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible que hace rato ambos se morían de sueño y ahora, que estaban acostados, no podían dormir?.

Cuando te encuentras con la persona que amas, aparte de llenarla de cariño también deseas hacerle varias travesuras. En el caso de Rojo, no es por humillar a Azul, sino para tener un poco de su atención. El pequeño Link sabía que Azul no estaba dormido. A propósito, rozó con las yemas de su dedo índice por el pie de su otro yo. El Link enojón movió el pie rápidamente pensando que Rojo lo hizo inconscientemente, mas otra vez sintió un dedo recorriendo por su pie. Rojo contenía la risa a medida que le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Maldita sea, Rojo! ¡Basta! – habló un enojado Azul al darse cuenta de que el mencionado no estaba durmiendo.

-Jajaja – el pequeño dejó escapar otra risa traviesa.

-¡Duérmete de una vez! – ordenó.

-¡No puedo dormir!

-¡Yo tampoco porque me estás molestando! – prendió la luz del velador para tomar asiento – voy al baño…

-Ok… - El Link enojón se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación para ir a dicho lugar.

-"Maldita sea ese Rojo" – pensaba lavándose la cara – "No recuerdo que fuera tan insoportable conmigo y solamente ¡CONMIGO!" – agarró una toalla para secarse la cara, se detuvo a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Así permaneció por unos segundos, serio – "puede… que aún esté intentando mostrarme sus sentimientos…" – concluyó. Recordó un día cuando estuvo con Verde y Vaati, éstos dos aún eran amigos, el Link agresivo le hacía muchas travesuras a Vaati y a éste parecía no molestarle, es más, le respondía con una sonrisa o le pagaba de la misma manera. Ninguno de los dos se enojaban entre sí. También sucedió con Vio y Shadow. Aunque los dos se odiaban entre sí se vieron obligados a permanecer juntos. A pesar de estar poco tiempo juntos, Shadow logró tomarle mucho cariño a Vio pero éste, no. Azul recordaba aquellas noches que Vio se desvelaba leyendo y Shadow, apareciendo de la nada, lo molestaba tirándole sutilmente del cabello o picándole la mejilla, quería atraerlo y cuando por fin logró esa misión, cuando por fin Vio sintió algo diferente hacia él, Shadow había desaparecido de su vida – Puede que eso sea… - murmuró pensativo. Inconscientemente, recordó aquel día en el parque cuando Rojo confesó sus sentimientos, se había impactado al oírlo – mmmhh – meneó la cabeza. Dejó la toalla donde estaba y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Verde – ¡Ay! ¡Me asustaste, imbécil! – saltó del susto.

-Háganme el favor de callarse de una vez – dijo Verde entrando al baño.

-Tú no me obligas – caminó hacia su habitación. Rojo, al parecer ha entrado en el mundo de los sueños. Estaba profundamente dormido. Azul cerró la puerta despacio para no despertarlo. Se acostó y apagó el velador – "creo que debería darle una oportunidad" – pensó antes de quedar dormido.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

**¡por qué no me sale lo dramático en los fics! ú.ù Por cierto... como que este capi no me convenció del todo, raro... ._. pero bueno... siempre pasa en todas las historias, siempre hay un capi que no agrada del todo.**

**Gracias por leer y doble Gracias por los reviews que me dejan :D y Sheru no intentes escapar xD muajaja estás condenado xD ni siquiera Sebastian te salvará xD**


	9. Cap 09: Una Semana Después

**Ok, perdón por la tardanza (solo pasó una semana pero para mi, no escribir, se me hace que fue un mes xD siempre me pasa cuando me inspiro en una historia)**

**Well, les traigo un capi cortito… ojalá les gusten :3**

**Por cierto… me están sacando la notebook a cada rato y bueno, es lógico que me tarde un poco en actualizar ._.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 09**

**Una Semana Después**

Viernes de la semana siguiente. Otra vez estaba nublado, pareciera que el clima se puso de acuerdo. Por segunda vez, Vio y Vaati decidieron quedarse en la casa de su pareja para pasar el fin de semana.

-Mi amor… - llamó Vio abrazando a Shadow, quien se encontraba jugando con su laptop en su habitación.

-¿Si? – accedió pausando el juego para dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Me acompañas al almacén a comprar los alimentos para mañana? – cuestionó dibujando una serena sonrisa en su rostro, Shadow abrió sus ojitos de par en par al oírlo.

-Eeeh… esto… - titubeó meneando la cabeza la sombra.

-No te preocupes, está nublado… no hay mucha luz como cuando sale el sol

-¿En serio? – inquirió no tan convencido.

-Sí – asintió.

-Ok… - Shadow dejó su laptop sobre la cama para ponerse en pie, se puso los anteojos de sol - ¿cómo cuando dejaré de usar estos anteojos?

-Mmmm… un largo tiempo – respondió el rubio – por cierto… abrígate, hace mucho frío afuera – dijo antes de salir de la habitación de su pareja.

-Sí…

El viento soplaba fuerte. La temperatura era baja. Las nubes pintaban un color oscuro que a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde parecía ser las ocho de la noche.

-Es mejor si vamos ahora, está anunciado tormenta para mañana – comentaba Vio – así podremos quedarnos a dormir un poco más – le dedicó su serena sonrisa a su sombra antes de agarrarlo de la mano - ¿Vamos?

-Sí… - salieron de la casa de Shadow sin problemas. El peli violeta no ha hecho berrinche alguno por no querer salir, acto que le sorprendió a Vio.

-¡Qué extraño! – exclamó.

-¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó perplejo la sombra mientras caminaban rumbo hacia el almacén.

-Saliste de tu casa como si nada – respondió asombrado.

-Es que… parece de noche – dijo levantando su cabeza mirando el cielo – no hay luz… está oscuro… - susurraba - ¿seguro que son las tres de la tarde? – inquirió confundido mirando al rubio.

-Sí, seguro – respondió – cuando se pone así de oscuro es porque se avecina una tormenta – explicó – así que tratemos de darnos prisa

-Sí… - asintió.

… … …

Mientras tanto en casa de los Links, Rojo y Azul se encontraban en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, cada uno en su cama. Rojo leía un manga acostado en su cama mientras escuchaba música, Azul leía una revista en silencio sentado en su cama.

Vaati y Link se encontraban en la sala de estar sentados en el sofá, dedicándose miradas, palabras tiernas y besos.

-Vaati… ¿te transformarías en Minish uno de estos días? – cuestionó el rubio con una voz melosa dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura – luces tan lindo en Minish

-Claro… - respondió el peli violeta antes de dedicarle otro beso en los labios – sólo dime cuando – añadió.

-Okee – llevo su cabeza hacia el pecho del hechicero, quien comenzaba a acariciar la dorada cabellera de Link. El silencio reinaba, solo podía oírse el viento soplar desde afuera. Sin embargo no les importaba, los días nublados son mejores para pasarla con la persona que amas. Cada uno contemplando los brazos de otros. Esto era lo que ambos deseaban desde antes, permanecer así cuanto tiempo sea necesario, solos.

-Eeeeh Link… - llamó un tanto preocupado el hechicero.

-¿Si? – accedió el rubio levantando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-¡Hay una cucaracha en la pared! – respondió haciendo mueca de horror, a la vez, señalando la cucaracha que paseaba por la pared.

-Aguanta, voy a traer la escoba… no llego hasta allá – el rubio se levantó de su asiento encaminándose hacia la cocina en busca de la escoba. En cuanto encontró dicho objeto, se dirigió a la sala de estar encontrando al hechicero escondido detrás del sofá.

-Cuidado que vuela – le advirtió el hechicero.

-¿Vuelan? – preguntó asombrado Link.

-¿No lo sabías? – replicó el peli violeta mirando con un gesto perplejo al rubio antes de desviar su mirada y abrir sus ojos de par en par - ¡AAAAAAH! – se escondió en el sofá. La cucaracha estaba volando.

-¡AAAAY! ¡QUÉ ASCO! – aventando la escoba logró pegarle a dicho insecto pero éste cayó en la bermuda roja de Vaati.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! – gritó dibujando una mueca de horror y asco mientras se sacudía la bermuda. Otra vez la cucaracha tomó vuelo dirigiéndose hacia Link.

-¡UUAAAH! – para suerte del rubio, pudo esquivarlo - ¡Ja! ¡Eso es reflejo! – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Está en tu cabeza! – señaló el hechicero.

-¡YYAAAAYY! – gritó de horror el rubio sacudiendo su dorada cabellera con sus manos.

Rojo escuchaba algo más que música, se sacó los auriculares para oír mejor.

-Azul… - llamó el pequeño perplejo.

-Dime… - accedió el mencionado sin despegar sus ojos de la revista.

-¿Y esos gritos? – inquirió curioso.

-¡Nah! – encogió los hombros el Link enojón – de seguro están teniendo sexo – respondió sin darle importancia alguna.

-Pues… no parece – dijo el Link positivo antes de volver a ponerse los auriculares y no darle más importancia al tema.

Link, otra vez, aventando la escoba logró pegarle a la cucaracha, la cual cayó al suelo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Rojo y Azul por debajo de la puerta. Verde no dudó ni un segundo en agarrar la llave de la habitación de éstos dos y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Estaremos a salvo! – suspiró aliviado el rubio mirando al hechicero.

-¡Qué asco! – exclamó Vaati mientras un tremendo escalofrío le recorría por la espalda.

Rojo, de reojo, había notado un pequeño movimiento, desvió su mirada hacia esa "cosa" que se movía.

-¡AAAHH! – gritó el pequeño de horror asustando a Azul.

-¡Maldita sea, Rojo! ¡Me asustaste!

-¡Una cucaracha! – señaló el pequeño hacia el insecto.

-¿Y qué quieres qué haga? – encogió sus hombros el Link enojón mirando indiferente a Rojo. De repente, la cucaracha tomó vuelo alrededor de los Links – ¡YYAAA! ¡POR DIOS! – dibujó una mueca de asco el Link enojón, en seguida, sacó su martillo que se encontraba debajo de su cama.

-¡Mátala! – gritó el pequeño intentando abrir la puerta de su habitación - ¡OH MY GOD! – comenzó a desesperarse al no poder abrir la puerta – ¡Nos Encerraron! – hizo una mueca de horror – ¡Esto parece la película del juego del miedo!

-¡Cállate! – dejó escapar una risa Azul – ¡me estás haciendo reir! – la cucaracha se detuvo en la pared. Sin perder ni un segundo, Azul la mató de un martillazo – ¡Uagh! ¡Qué asco!- exclamó mirando a la cucaracha pegada en su martillo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Link y Vaati asomaron sus cabezas.

-¿Pudieron matarla? - cuestionó Verde.

-Sí… - respondió Azul mostrando la cucaracha – tendré que lavar el martillo

-¿Por eso gritaban ustedes? – preguntó inocente Rojo mirando a Verde y a Vaati.

-Sí… - respondió el hechicero.

-¡Parecían niñas! – lanzó una carcajada el Link enojón, el peli violeta le dedicó una mirada seria – No es para tanto, es solo una cucaracha

-Incluso siendo Hylian, los insectos siguen siendo grandes para mi, no tienes idea de lo que es ser un minish y encontrarse con semejante asquerosidad de bicho, toda la aldea Picori le tienen pánico a los insectos – habló Vaati.

-Oh… ya veo… - murmuró Azul serio antes de volver a sonreír – igual… parecían niñas – comentó saliendo de su habitación.

… … … …

Al salir del almacén, Vio quiso pasar un rato en la biblioteca.

-¡Waaa! – Shadow abrió sus ojos de par en par mirando cada rincón, nunca había estado dentro de una enorme biblioteca. Nunca había visto tantos libros.

-¿No es lindo? – preguntó el rubio dibujando una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro – Ven… - agarró la mano de su sombra llevándolo hasta un estante cualquiera – éste lugar es mi paraíso

-No pensé que te gustaría tanto los libros – comentó Shadow.

-Los amo – el rubio agarró un libro de tapa dura – me encanta, sobretodo, los libros de tapa dura – acarició la tapa con las yemas de sus dedos antes de abrirlo – esas hojas… esas páginas repleta de palabras… esas escrituras… tan prolijas y pequeñas… - miraba con amor el libro que tenía en sus manos – huele - llevó el libro hacia el rostro de su sombra - ¿sientes ese aroma? – Shadow le dedicaba una mirada perpleja mientras el rubio llevaba el libro hacia su rostro para oler las hojas – ese dulce aroma de la literatura – abrazó el libro con fuerza - ¡Oh! ¡Te Amo! – Shadow y las bibliotecarias que se encontraban atrás, le dedicaban una mirada perpleja a Vio.

-¡Eso es amor! – rio una bibliotecaria.

… … … …

Rojo y Azul se encontraban jugando al Ajedrez en la sala de estar.

-¿Qué hacen? – cuestionó Vaati divertido y curioso a la vez.

-Estamos jugando al Ajedrez – respondió Azul.

-Para ver quién lava los platos – completó la frase Rojo sin despegar su vista del tablero.

-¿Ah? – Vaati movió su cabeza mirando hacia la cocina encontrándose con los platos sucios - ¡Qué extraño! – exclamó – creí que ya los habían lavado

-Se había cortado el agua – habló Azul mirando a Rojo, quien miraba sus fichas pensativamente.

-Oh… entiendo… - susurró el hechicero – los lavaré yo – se ofreció.

-¡NO! – negaron Rojo y Azul al mismo tiempo.

-Tu eres el invitado… así que tú no harás nada – dijo el Link enojón.

-Pero… de alguna manera debo agradecer de ser invitado – encogió sus hombros el hechicero.

-Quiero… tu trasero en el sofá – dijo Azul señalando el sofá dirigiéndole la mirada al oji rubí– tu no harás nada

-Ok – Vaati tomó asiento en el sofá agarrando una revista para leer. Rojo movió un caballo dejando desprotegido al rey. Azul, como ya lo tenía bien atrapado, movió la reina haciéndolo jaque mate.

-Jaque Mate, Rojo

-¡SÍÍÍ! PERDÍ – alzó los bracitos de alegría el pequeño. Azul quedó confundido al verlo feliz.

-Perdiste… ¿Qué tiene de bueno eso? – inquirió perplejo.

-Que el ganador lavará los platos – respondió un inocente Rojo.

-¡QUÉ! – Gritó Azul levantándose de su asiento - ¿Qué clase de premio es ese? Se supone que el perdedor lava los platos

-¡Nop! – negó con la cabeza el pequeño – tu siempre me ganas y hoy, antes de jugar, he dicho que el ganador lavará los platos – se cruzó de brazos.

-¡En ningún momento lo dijiste!

-Eh… bueno… sí, no lo dije – sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel – pero lo anoté – sonrió infantil a lo que recibió un martillazo en la cabeza – ¡AUCH!

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo puedes cambiar las reglas por tu cuenta?

-Azul deja de pegarle a Rojo – habló Vaati sin despegar la vista de la revista.

-No es justo… - se cruzó de brazos el Link enojón. Así permaneció por unos segundos pensando – Oye Vaati… - llamó dibujando una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Te acuerdas cuando dijiste que querías lavar los platos?

-Pues, Ya no quiero – respondió el oji rubí.

-¡Oh! ¡Come on! – se levantó de su asiento, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, le dedicó una mirada molesta a Rojo – Te odio – masculló. El pequeño no pudo evitar reir travieso. El hechicero dejó escapar una risilla traviesa, éstos dos siempre le hacían reír.

… … …

-Gracias por acompañarme, Amor – habló Vio abrazando a su sombra.

-De nada… - correspondió el abrazo de una manera tímida.

-He notado una cosa

-Dime…

-Eres tímido – dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos zafiros en los de Shadow.

-Un poco…

-Si estamos nosotros dos, solo nosotros dos… no deberías avergonzarte -le dedicó una sonrisa apacible – admito que me da vergüenza mostrar mi cariño hacia ti si estoy rodeado de personas, pero ya que estoy solamente contigo no siento vergüenza… - añadió.

-Es que tengo miedo de que a Vaati se le ocurra venir y nos atrape otra vez- habló Shadow provocando escapar una risa de los labios del rubio.

-Ok… esos incidentes suelen pasar jajajaja… - rio sereno Vio – yo me encargaré de guardar las cosas, ve a tu habitación si quieres

-Sí… - el peli violeta subió por las escaleras pensativo para luego bajar y encaminarse hacia la cocina para abrazar al rubio por la espalda – ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación cuando termines? – susurró al oído del rubio.

-Sí, claro… - asintió el rubio. Shadow depositó un beso en la mejilla de su seme antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación a seguir jugando con su laptop.

… … … …

Azul lavaba los platos de mala gana.

-"Maldito Rojo" – pensaba un tanto molesto – "me engañó mal… pero mal…" – levantó la cabeza mirando el techo. Tan distraído estaba mirando que no sintió a Rojo entrar en la cocina - ¿Mmm? – un par de brazos rodearon su cintura.

-¿Te ayudo? – preguntó infantil el pequeño – no tengo nada qué hacer

-Mejor ve con Vaati ya que Verde está durmiendo, no lo dejemos solo – respondió Azul de buena manera.

-Eeehh – titubeó Rojo –"Es que Vaati me aconsejó que me acercara a ti si quería conquistarte" – pensó Rojo desviando la mirada – es que está muy entretenido leyendo tu revista – intentó inventar una buena excusa.

-Mmm… no necesito ayuda… gracias… - pausó por unos segundos – ya casi termino

-Ok… ¿quieres que te prepare té? – le mostró la tetera al Link enojón mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tierna.

-Eehh sí… Gracias… - habló Azul sin dirigirle la mirada – "recuerda darle una oportunidad… sé paciente… sé paciente…"

… … … …

Shadow jugaba sin ganas en su laptop. Perdía constantemente. Al parecer, no tenía muchas ganas de jugar. Su vista se nublaba, su cabeza dolía. Nunca pensó que en un almacén habría mucho ruido y música. No tenía ganas de nada, solo dormir. Apagó su laptop dejándola sobre su mesita de noche. Estaba aturdido. Vio entró a su habitación silenciosamente.

-¿Estás bien, Shadow? – cuestionó el rubio al verlo acostado en su cama boca abajo.

-Estoy aturdido… es todo – respondió.

-Uhmm ok… necesitas dormir un poco – tomó asiento a su lado sobándole la espalda – había mucha tensión en el almacén

-Ya me he dado cuenta – murmuró haciendo reír a Vio - ¿Te quedas conmigo por un rato? – cuestionó serio cambiando de posición.

-Claro – respondió el rubio acostándose al lado de su pareja mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. Shadow no hacía más que mirarlo con una mueca entre compasiva y asustada

–Vio… ¿Tu me dejarás algún día? – cuestionó triste, una pregunta que asombró al rubio.

-No… - respondió llevando sus manos hacia las mejillas de su sombra – no sé lo que pueda pasar más adelante pero por ahora, no… ¿Por qué?

-Soñé que me traicionabas y me dejabas… decías que eras muy infeliz conmigo – respondió tristón el peli violeta.

-No… - le depositó un beso en la frente – tienes miedo de perderme… por eso soñaste eso – le habló con sutileza - nunca te traicionaría… eres muy importante para mí – le depositó otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla – eres el único a quien amo tanto, nunca llegaré a hacerte algo así – Shadow dibujó una sonrisa tristona en su rostro. Vio se acercó a besarle los labios, empezando con un corto y dulce beso, justo en ese momento comenzó llover a cántaro – parece que el tiempo nos espero – comentó separándose a una distancia muy corta de su sombra. Rieron ante el comentario. El rubio tomó asiento dándole la espalda.

**-**Quédate un ratito más – susurró Shadow tirando de la ropa de su pareja – Pleaseee

-Ok… Ok… - sonrió sereno el rubio volviendo a acostarse – no iba a ir a ningún lado, de todos modos – añadió abrazando a su sombra, quien se acurrucó en su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos – Sueña lindo – susurró en los oídos de su sombra.

-Tu también…

**FIN**

**DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Pues, no fue tan cortito que digamos xDDD Les confieso algo…es el primer fanfic q me baso en tres parejas (contando también Salvando A Zelda), siempre puse UNA pareja en un fanfic, nunca he puesto tres. Es por ese motivo que se me complica un poco jaja :3**

**En fin… respecto al capitulo anterior, les soy sincera, me esperé de todo ("este capi estuvo feo" "no me gustó para nada" "tienes razón, no convenció este capi") menos "me impactó lo de Vaati queriendo abusar de Shadow" o_o extraño… y eso que hay muchas imágenes de Vaati y Shadow como parejas. Bueh… por primera vez, he impactado a mis lectores XDD Jaja**

**Por cierto… perdonen que no ponga nada de lemon… es que… la ultima vez que escribí un lemon fue pésimo ¬¬ y no me encuentro muy inspirada para escribirlo… ò_o (no es la única historia) esas escenas se verá más en el DJ... OH! Cierto... les comento... que recibo mensajes diciendo q traduzca el fic y como soy malisima en inglés me decidí hacerle dj... incluso con los dialogos soy mala (tengo un compañero que me corrije: segunda página llena de errores, no pegué ni una xD) pero también los subo en español. Por las dudas, pondré el link (enlace xD) del dj en mi perfil por q acá no se puede.**

**Well, ¿algunas partecitas en especial que les haya gustado? (incluyendo a Sheru) xD**

**Riin! *levantando la sábana* ya puedes salir n_n jeje (puede haber una cucaracha) o_o**

**Nos estamos leyendo! Se cuidan! Y… cuidado con los insectos o_o**


	10. Solo Un Aviso

**Hola! Quiero decirles algo. Este no es un capitulo solo un aviso.**

**Quiero Avisarles que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, no porque me quitan la notebook sino porque no tengo tiempo. Tengo exámenes finales y estoy el día entero estudiando y hoy me tomé unos minutos para decirles esto :) Igual no falta mucho, faltará dos o tres capítulos pero el tiempo que paso acá en la pc mejor lo pierdo estudiando. Ya me falta poco para las vacaciones de verano y seguiré escribiendo y dibujando :)**

**Les aviso así me quedo un poco tranquila. (Lo mismo va para Salvando A Zelda)**

**Gracias RinYLenKagamine, Jokerman-Fanfic y Masky Townshend por leer y comentar. :) volveré pronto. **

**Nos leeremos pronto! :D **


	11. Cap 10: Triple Cita

**Estoy enferma, no puedo respirar del todo bien, no puedo hacer nada y tengo que estar tranquila por eso estoy aquí (si me pongo a estudiar me pondré nerviosa y se me dificultará respirar otra vez) siempre pasa algo en los examenes -_- *toser* maldito cambio climático.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Triple Cita**

-¿Listo? –cuestionó el hechicero agarrando las manos de Shadow Link quien, lentamente, asintió. Se reflejaba el miedo en su rostro – Si quieres, podemos regresar temprano – comenzó a hablarle mientras lo llevaba a pasos lentos hacia la luz. Shadow Link no causó problemas, solo se aferró al hechicero sin decir ni una sola palabra - ¡Wow! – se sorprendió el mayor intentando abrazarlo – ¡me sorprende que no te agarres de la puerta! – sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda - ¿Ves? Poco a poco vas superándolo – levantó la barbilla de la sombra para que lo mirara a los ojos – si sigues así un mes más, luego saldrás tú solo de la casa ¿Estás de acuerdo? – habló sutilmente como si le hablara a un niño, el peli violeta asintió ante la pregunta – ¡Ese es mi hermanito! – abrazó a Shadow Link con fuerza.

-Creo que el amor te está volviendo estúpido – comentó el pequeño rodando sus ojos.

-Me sorprende que a ti no – rio alegre el oji rubí - ¿Y por qué lo dices?

-Por que estás hablando mucho, últimamente… y bueno… me siento un poco incómodo mostrar mis sentimientos en público – respondió Shadow Link incrédulo.

-Ok…jaja – rio travieso el hechicero – ¿vamos? Los Links deben estar esperándonos – comenzó a correr agarrado de la mano del pequeño.

-¡Waaa! ¡Vaati espera!

Ha pasado un mes desde que dejaron de verse puesto a que Ganon había secuestrado a la Princesa Zelda y los cuatro Links fueron a rescatarla. Hoy, que es día libre decidieron salir con sus parejas y pasarla bien. Los cuatros Links esperaban a Vaati y a Shadow en frente del cine mientras leían la lista de películas a estrenarse.

-¿Tanto se tardan? – bufó Azul cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmmm… - murmuró Verde desviando la mirada para otro lugar – calcula… entre que se levanten, desayunen y Vaati saque a Shadow de casa puede tardar – rio travieso.

-Ya llegaron – susurró sereno Vio al verlos correr hacia ellos desde lejos.

-¡CHICOS! – llamaba un contento Vaati corriendo hacia los Links agarrado de la mano de Shadow.

-¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Azul rodando sus ojos.

-¡Mi Vaati! – Verde corrió hacia el mencionado a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas – Te extrañé mucho – susurró dedicándole besos en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, mi querido Link – susurró el hechicero.

-¡UULTRA GAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – gritó Azul burlándose de Verde y Vaati a lo que al segundo recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Verde.

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Shadoooooow… - llamó a cantitos un sereno Vio mientras se acercaba al mencionado a agarrarlo de la mano.

-Ho-hola V-Vio – tartamudeó nervioso la sombra ante la mirada pícara que el rubio le dedicaba.

-Te extrañé – murmuró el Link calmado abrazando a su sombra.

-Y yo a ti – correspondió el abrazo. Azul se sentía incómodo ante la escena con las parejas e intentó cambiar de tema.

-Eeeem bueno – empezó a hablar el Link enojón - ¿Qué película vamos a ver? – cuestionó mostrando la lista de películas. El par de parejas se acercaron a ver la lista – Yo quiero ver esa película de acción que pasaron en la TV – dijo.

-¿Cual? – cuestionó Verde tratando de recordar algún trailer.

-Esa de acción – visó la lista una vez más el Link enojón – ¡oh! Ésta – señaló una imagen.

-Dijeron que estaba buena – comentó el hechicero.

-Yo quiero ver El Gato Con Botas – sacudió los bracitos de manera infantil Rojo.

-¡QUÉ! – sobresaltó Azul – Nooo… eso es para niños

-¿No somos niños aún? – cuestionó el pequeño frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pero yo quiero ver la película de acción – dijo Azul.

-Y yo El Gato Con Botas

-Eeeh… yo también quiero mirar El Gato Con Botas – habló tímido Shadow a lo que Azul le dedicó una mirada de asombro.

-¿Tú también? – inquirió enojado.

-Eeeemm yo también iré con ellos – dijo Vio acercándose a su pareja

-¡Traidor! – exclamó Azul mirando al Link Calmado causando una risa escapar de los labios de Rojo.

-No tengo ganas de ver películas de Acción – habló Vio.

-Bueno - sonrió Vaati – Ellos tres irán a ver El Gato Con Botas y nosotros la película de acción – sugirió.

-Es una buena idea – apoyó Vio la idea del hechicero.

-Como quieran – encogió sus hombros Azul.

Tal como el plan, los dos grupos de tres fueron a ver distintas películas. Shadow, Vio y Rojo salieron primeros del cine, al notar que Azul, Vaati y Verde no salieron aún fueron al bar que se encuentra al lado del cine.

-¡Estuvo muy buena la película! – comentó Rojo antes de comer su hot dog.

-¡Muy buena! – exclamó un alegre Shadow – me hizo reír mucho jajaja – dijo antes de comer también, su hot dog – ¡delicioso! – comentó muy contento. Vio le dedicaba una mirada compasiva, era la primera vez que lo veía muy feliz a su sombra. En eso, Azul, Verde y Vaati se acercan a ellos, al parecer ha terminado la película.

-¿Qué tal la película, chicos? – preguntó Vaati tomando asiento al lado de Vio dibujando una sonrisa.

-¡Muy buena! ¡Genial! – respondieron alegres e infantiles Shadow y Rojo.

-¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Vio mirando al hechicero.

-¡Más aburrida! – respondió Azul cruzándose de brazos sentado al lado de Rojo.

-Nada que ver con el tráiler – comentó Verde también sentado al lado del pequeño.

-Y con los comentarios – agregó el hechicero. Shadow dirigió su mirada a Rojo para guiñarle un ojo.

-A mi me encantó la parte cuando el gato con botas rasguñó a un hombre y luego salpicaba sangre por doquier – comentaba sonriente Shadow.

-Sí – habló Rojo – a mi me encantó cuando unos bandidos tiraron bombas y el gatito los esquivaba – Azul le dedicó una mirada perpleja a Rojo, acaso ¿Una pelicula infantil tuvo más acción que la película que Azul acababa de ver?

-¿En serio? – cuestionó el Link enojón.

-¡Naaah! – rio Rojo – mentira.

-Solo queríamos ver tu cara - Shadow y Rojo no pudieron evitar reírse de sus amigos.

-No es gracioso – habló molesto Azul – fueron 20 rupias en vano

-En fin… ya fuimos al cine – se cruzó de brazos Vio - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – cuestionó – cualquier cosa que hagan me da igual

-¡Oh! Me enteré de que pusieron un nuevo juego en el parque de diversiones – sonrió juguetón Vaati.

-¿Cómo se llama? – cuestionaron Rojo, Azul y Verde al unísono.

-El Laberinto Del Terror Muajajaja – Rio psicópata el hechicero a lo que Shadow y Vio le dedicaban una mirada extraña.

-Suena interesante – comentó Rojo.

-¿Vamos ahí, entonces? – inquirió Vio.

-Sí – respondieron los cinco.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del bar rumbo hacia el parque de diversiones. Caminando hacia su destino, pasaron por una panadería, Link y Vaati entraron a comprar galletas mientras los demás los esperaban afuera. Vio se adentró en una biblioteca junto a su sombra a escondidas de Verde y Azul, quienes al enterarse lo sacaron a la fuerza. También pasaron por varias tiendas de videojuegos y peluches, las cuales Shadow Link y Rojo no dudaron en entrar. Caminando, llegaron hacia un lugar fuera del plan.

-Oigan… - llamó Vaati pensativo deteniendo sus pasos, al parecer, fue el único que se dio cuenta de una cosa – chicos… - Los Links seguían caminando y hablando sin darle importancia alguna, ni siquiera Verde – chicoooos – llamó a cantitos. No volvieron a acceder a su llamado – ¡LINKS! – bramó al no recibir atención.

-¡Qué! – accedieron los cinco dando media vuelta para mirar al hechicero.

-¿hacia dónde vamos? – cuestionó perplejo Vaati.

-Al parque de diversiones – respondió Vio sereno.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Rojo inocente.

-Estamos en el Bosque Minish – respondió el hechicero.

-¿Eh? - ¿Tan distraídos estuvieron que no se dieron cuenta hacia donde iban? A excepción de Shadow Link quien no conocía todo el exterior, miraron perplejos el bosque - ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? – cuestionaron los cuatro.

-Eso me pasa por seguirlos – suspiró Vaati llevando su mano derecha hacia su cabeza.

-Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti – sonrió infantil Rojo mirando al hechicero.

-Yo estaba siguiendo a Vio – murmuró Verde.

-¡Y yo te estaba siguiendo a ti! – se cruzó de brazos el Link calmado mirando al líder del grupo.

-Bueno… como sea… tenemos que volver… - habló el oji rubí un tanto serio antes de empezar a caminar – estemos atentos – añadió. Los Links asintieron a excepción de Vio, Vaati estaba algo raro el día de hoy. Una vez llegado al parque se encaminaron hacia el juego. El juego consistía en encontrar la salida mientras un zombie, un fantasma y una momia los perseguían. No eran personas disfrazadas, estos eran reales. Rojo y Verde no quisieron entrar, los demás esperaban ansiosamente su turno.

-Lo siento pero como máximo dos o tres personas pueden entrar – dijo el hombre encargado del juego.

-Mmmm… Yo iré con Vio – habló Shadow Link aferrándose del brazo del mencionado.

-Iré con Rojo – habló Azul señalando al pequeño.

-¿QUÉ? – sobresaltó el pequeño - ¡pe-pe-pero yo no quiero entrar! - tembló de miedo.

-¡Oh sí! – lo agarró de la túnica obligando a mirarlo a los ojos – te ordeno a que entres conmigo – ordenó Azul clavando sus ojos en los del pequeño. Desde que Azul rechazó los sentimientos de Rojo, éste no volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos eran los culpables, eran ellos los que más enamoraban. El Link optimista sentía como su corazón volvía a latir por cien y ese calor que comenzó a inundar en él, por poco se olvidó que aún estaban en invierno.

-Como tú digas – se sonrojó el pequeño desviando la mirada.

-Yo iré con ellos dos – señaló el hechicero a Vio y Shadow – espérame aquí, Link – le depositó un beso en la mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia los mencionados.

-¿Listos? - Cuestionó el hombre encargado de los juegos a los que todos menos Verde asintieron – primero entrarán ustedes tres – señaló a Vio, Shadow y Vaati – cuando ustedes salgan, entrarán ustedes dos – señaló a Rojo y Azul.

-Ok… ¡Vamos el equipo Violeta! – levantó un brazo Vaati agarrando la mano de Shadow mientras éste agarraba la mano de Vio, una puerta de madera se abrió, muy parecida a la del castillo de la princesa Zelda, una vez que entraron, la puerta se cerró.

-Mientras los esperamos - comenzó a hablar Rojo sonriendo de manera infantil - ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos allá? - señaló el parque del frente, no era nada más que un pequeño parque como para realizar un picnic.

-Sí, es una buena idea - murmuró Azul comenzando a caminar hacia dicho lugar - vamos... - tomaron asiento sobre el césped. Verde se recostó mirando los árboles.

-¡Qué lindo día! - exclamó el Link agresivo.

-Ajam - asintió Rojo - me gusta mucho los parques por que es muy tranquilo - pausó unos segundos - bueno... de día - especificó - de noche es tenebroso.

-Imagínate - comenzó a hablar Azul dibujando una sonrisa sádica en su rostro - una noche lluviosa en tu casa, solo y con millones de fantasmas afuera esperando a que salgas para atraparte - Rojo comenzó a sentir escalofríos.

-Basta, Azul, no lo asustes - tomó asiento Verde.

-No lo estoy asustando - negó el Link enojón sin borrar su sonrisa - solo lo estoy preparando para cuando entremos al laberinto.

... ... ...

... ... ...

-Miren... allá vienen - sonrió Verde al ver al trío violeta acercándose a ellos después de media hora.

-¡Oigan! - habló Vio mirando a Azul - vayan rápido antes de que se adelanten más personas - sugirió.

-Sí - asintió Azul levantándose de su asiento - vamos, Rojo - ayudó a levantarlo de su asiento.

-¡Pero tengo miedo! - se aferró a Azul a propósito, solo quería abrazarlo.

-Es solo un juego - comenzaron a caminar a pasos rápido hacia el Laberinto Del Terror.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? - cuestionó Verde para sacar conversación.

-¡Genial! - respondieron los tres al unísono tomando asiento.

-Da miedo - comentaba Vaati tomando asiento al lado de Verde - está todo muy oscuro y debes alumbrar el camino con una linterna.

-Ajam - asintió Shadow Link - y en cada callejón sin salida había un monstruo y comenzaba a perseguirte - añadió muy emocionado.

-Y eran de verdad... creí que eran personas disfrazadas - un tremendo escalofrío recorrió por la espalda del rubio calmado. El silencio comenzó a reinar, no tenían nada más que contar ni nada de qué hablar. Vaati miró hacia un punto pensativamente, serio.

-Ven aquí - Verde abrazó a su hechicero para luego tirarlo hacia él, cosa que su cabeza descansara sobre las piernas del rubio. Comenzó a acariciar la larga cabellera violeta de su seme. Éste no hacía más que mirarlo preocupado. Ni siquiera sentía algo por la tierna sonrisa que Verde le dedicaba.

-Vaati ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - se levantó de su asiento Vio.

-Sí... - el mencionado se separó sutilmente del rubio para levantarse de su asiento. Vio agarró del brazo del oji rubí alejándose del grupo - ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Vio mirándolo a los ojos - te noto extraño, siempre te notaba alegre y feliz... ahora no.

-Es que... - comenzó a hablar deteniendo sus pasos - tengo un mal presentimiento - comenzó a mirar a su alrededor - me levanté bien pero cuando nos encontramos... sentí que algo malo va a suceder...

-Mmmm... ya veo... - desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar - intenta ignorarlo.

-Sí, eso haré - asintió no muy convencido.

-Vamos... - regresaron a donde Shadow Link y Verde los esperaban. Media hora después, Rojo y Azul llegaron del juego - ¿Qué tal la pasaron? - cuestionó sereno Vio.

-¡Estuvo genial! ¡Fantástico! ¡Divertido! - hablaba un contento Rojo mientras agitaba sus bracitos infantil. Azul, al contrario, estaba pálido y muerto de miedo.

-Nunca más volveré a entrar a ese juego - temblaba el Link enojón.

-Y eso que tu me llevaste a la fuerza - reía alegre Rojo causando una carcajada en el grupo. Se subieron a varios juegos después de realizar un picnic y hablar por largo rato. Lo negativo seguía inundando en Vaati mas éste trató de ignorarlo para disfrutar del día, hacía un mes que no veía a su pareja y quería aprovechar el día. Shadow Link era como un niño que nunca había visitado un parque de diversiones, era su primera salida con sus amigos y con la persona que ama. Rojo no dejaba de sonreír y molestar a Azul, desde la confesión no han estado juntos como antes, puede que sea otra oportunidad para Rojo. El día había llegado a su fin, ya oscurecía y los chicos estaban aturdidos. Detuvieron sus pasos para despedirse.

-¿Cómo la pasaron? - inquirió Verde abrazando a su hechicero.

-Muy bien - respondió el oji rubí acariciando la dorada cabellera de su pareja.

-¿Y tu, Shadow? - preguntó Vio sonriendo serenamente.

-¡Genial! Nunca me he divertido tanto - abrazó con fuerza a su seme.

-Pues, sí... pasas mucho tiempo encerrado en tu casa - habló Rojo inocente.

-Sí... es cierto - murmuró la sombra separándose de Vio - sé que pasó poco tiempo pero... creo que he encontrado buenos amigos - bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado - Gracias por estar ayudándome a superar mi fobia hacia la luz.

-No es nada - susurraron Rojo y Azul al unísono.

-Ojalá esto sea por siempre - susurró la sombra apretando las manos de Vio mientras dibujaba una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro - Ojalá siempre esté junto a ti - le depositó un beso en la mejilla - y con mis amigos - le dirigió la mirada a Azul - por más que algunos sean enojones - miró a Rojo - algunos, infantiles - luego miró a Verde con una sonrisa traviesa - algunos, tontos.

-¡Oye! - sobresaltó Verde.

-Y algunos, pervertidos - dijo esto último mirando a Vaati, quien se sintió un tanto avergonzado.

-Jeje - rio nervioso el hechicero rascándose la nuca.

-Todo te lo debo a ti – sonrió Shadow Link abrazando al hechicero apoyando la cabeza en el pecho – Gracias, Vaati, de no ser por ti no hubiera vivido éste día, de verdad la pasé muy bien.

-De nada – sonrió compasivo el oji rubí acariciando la cabellera oscura de la sombra de su pareja – es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Aaww – susurraron Vio y Verde a la vez dibujando una sonrisa tierna en sus rostros.

-Abrazo Grupal – sonrió travieso el hechicero – ok no jajaja – rieron los cinco Links.

-Ok... nos veremos en otra ocasión... tengan dulces sueños - Vio se acercó a su sombra a depositarle un beso en los labios - Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Hummm... no quiero separarme de ti - murmuró Verde volviendo a abrazar con fuerza a su hechicero.

-¡Jm! ¡Qué cursi! - se cruzó de brazos Azul desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Yo creo que es tierno - sonrió Rojo - "algún día... algún día..."

… … …

… … …

Oscurecía, Ghirahim caminaba rumbo hacia su casa, había sido un día agotador. Desde lejos, divisó a Vaati caminando hacia él. No tenía ganas de molestarlo como otras veces, solo pensaba saludarlo.

-Hola – saludó de buena manera el peliblanco cruzando al hechicero.

-Tírate a un pozo, prostituta – contestó de mala manera el pequeño, acto que asombró al mayor.

-¡Me! – dio media vuelta para mirarlo perplejo - ¿Y ahora qué te hice? – cuestionó. El pequeño hechicero detuvo sus pasos, dio media vuelta para mirar a Ghirahim – ¡ah! ¡Con razón! – entrecerró sus ojos un tanto molesto. El aspecto lúgubre, esos ojos rubíes tan sombríos clavándose en Ghirahim no era propio del Vaati que él conocía – Gufuu… - susurró luego de un suspiro cansino – no estarás planeando nada ¿o si?

-¡Ja! ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – encogió sus hombros antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia su destino – mejor búscate hombres para pasar la noche, zorra – rio burlón mientras se alejaba.

-Mándale saludos a los duendes de mi parte, enano - masculló dibujando una sonrisa forzosa - "Maldito mocoso" – frunció el entrecejo. Sin darle importancia, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa pensando en la sombra de Vaati – "me pregunto qué estará planeando"

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Perdón por mi torpeza, viéndolo bien AQUÍ termina las SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Como que me está gustando esto de hacer capítulos largos (y aun así me parecen cortitos) xD y pensar que antes los capítulos que escribía no llegaba ni a las 500 palabras xD **

**Chachaaaannnn miren quién apareció :D ****les explico Gufuu, en realidad, significa Vaati en japonés (lo primero q me pregunté cuando me enteré de esto fue: ¿Y ahora qué hago con Salvando A Zelda? Para empezar, creí que Gufuu era un hechicero cualquiera) y he aquí la solución :3 Una chica en deviantart… creo que era MayJazmine hizo a Gufuu como la sombra de Vaati. Así que si ella lo hizo… ¿Por qué yo no? xD Es idéntico a Vaati solo que el gorrito es diferente y los colores son más oscuros ÒwÓ**

**¿Les va gustando? ¿Algunas partecitas en especial que les haya gustado?**

**:D No tienes escapatoria Sheru, hay muchos fics las cuales te verás obligado a leer y no hablo de los míos kukukuku *toser* maldita sea.**

**Well, nos vemos, cuidensen de este clima... más loco.**


	12. Cap 11: Resiste, Rojo

**Estoy tristona :( tuve una semana dura, llena de discusiones :(**

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE**

**CAPITULO 11**

**Resiste, Rojo**

Azul corría cargando a Rojo mientras éste se esforzaba por respirar. Dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

-Resiste, Rojo… Ya falta poco – intentaba animarlo.

-No… puedo… respirar – susurraba lentamente e inconsciente el pequeño.

-Maldito Gufuu – masculló el Link enojón sin detenerse. Para suerte de ambos, encontraron a Vaati en el camino. Al parecer, acababa de salir del almacén - ¡VAATI! – llamó desesperado. El mencionado dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó un tanto asustado el hechicero al verlos.

-Te lo explicaré luego – respondió el Link enojón – llévame a mi casa ¡Rápido! – ordenó.

-Sí, claro – el ojirubí agarró de la mano del rubio, usando su magia los tele transportó hacia el hogar de los Links sin entender lo que sucedía. Desde lejos, Ghirahim había visto la escena, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a dicho lugar.

-"Sabía que ese pequeño no tramaba nada bueno" – pensó.

-¡VERDE! ¡VIO! – llamó Azul apenas entró a su casa.

-¿Qué suce…- preguntaba Verde antes de ver a Rojo tan pálido e inconsciente, se impactó al verlo - ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ? – se exasperó.

-¡Gufuu! ¡Eso pasó! – respondió Azul llevando al pequeño a su habitación.

-"¿Gufuu?" – abrió sus ojitos de par en par el hechicero al oírlo. Acostaron a Rojo en su cama.

-¿Qué pasó, Azul? ¡Cuéntame! - hablaba Verde preocupado. Vio puso su mano en la frente del Link optimista.

-Está ardiendo... - susurró preocupado antes de voltearse a mirar a sus otros dos yo - déjenme a solas con él - Verde y Azul salieron de la habitación discutiendo entre sí.

... ... ...

... ... ...

-Cuarenta grados… - susurró Vio preocupado sacándole el termómetro a Rojo, quien, poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia pero aún así, le costaba respirar - ¿Cómo te sientes, Rojo? – cuestionó.

-Mal… - respondió con voz quebrada – siento… muchas ganas de vomitar… no puedo respirar bien… me duele mucho la cabeza – enumeraba sus dolores.

-Relájate – acarició la dorada cabellera del pequeño – volveré enseguida – habló Vio levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la sala de estar.

-Ya sabía que ese pequeño no tramaba nada bueno – comentó Ghirahim sentado en el sofá al lado del hechicero.

-¿No tienes idea hacia dónde se dirigió después de atacarlos? – cuestionó Vaati mirando a Azul.

-No… - negó con la cabeza el Link enojón.

-Cuéntame… - salió Vio de la habitación – lo que pasó, Azul

-Sí… - asintió el mencionado – íbamos a la Ciudadela a comprar unas máscaras, de la nada, apareció Gufuu transformando a las personas en piedras y comenzó a atacarnos. Rojo y yo lo atacamos de todos lados pero Gufuu nos esquivaba…- pausó unos segundos - mientras ideábamos un plan, éste idiota – masculló apretando sus puños – lanzó una especie de humo color amarillo hacia Rojo...

-¿Y después de ahí? – cuestionó Verde.

-No lo sé… -negó con la cabeza – cuando noté lo mal que se puso Rojo no tardé en traerlo aquí.

-¿Mmm? - Vaati se imaginaba el humo que debió haber lanzado - dime Vio... ¿Qué le está pasando a Rojo ahora?

-Tiene fiebre... le cuesta respirar y siente ganas de vomitar - respondió el mencionado.

-¿No es lo mismo que le sucedió a tu maestro? - inquirió el peliblanco dirigiendo la mirada hacia el hechicero, quien asintió ante dicha pregunta.

-¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Verde perplejo.

-Una vez practicando magia, lancé ese veneno hacia mi maestro... fue un accidente - bajó la cabeza el hechicero muy arrepentido - pero hay cura... el maestro Ezlo sabe hacerlo.

-Entonces, vamos con él, ahora - se levantó de su asiento Azul.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es ese veneno? - inquirió Vio.

-Es parecida a la rabia muda, los síntomas son mucha fiebre, vómitos, le costará mucho respirar - respondía Vaati enumerando los síntomas - y lo peor, le paralizará el corazón... le queda una semana de vida - Los Links abrieron los ojos de par en par al escucharlo. Acto seguido, Azul agarró su espada y su escudo.

-¿Qué haces? - inquirió Verde.

-Iré a buscar la cura - respondió el Link Enojón encaminándose hacia la puerta - Y a darle a Gufuu su merecido

-¡Espera! ¡Iré contigo! - Verde agarró su espada pero Vio lo detuvo.

-Iré yo con él

-Pero...

-Ustedes dos viven peleando, se tardarán mucho - interrumpió el Link calmado.

-Yo también iré - se ofreció el hechicero - iremos al Bosque Minish.

-¿Ezlo tiene la cura? - preguntó esperanzado Azul.

-Creería que sí... - respondió Vaati antes de encaminarse hacia Verde y Ghirahim - en caso de que a Rojo le cueste respirar utilicen el paf para asma al menos tres veces al día e inyecciones para crup, con una inyección basta ¿entendieron? - Verde y Ghirahim asintieron. Vio se encaminó hacia la habitación del pequeño.

Rojo se esforzaba por respirar, Vio intentó sentarlo en la cama para que no se le dificulte la respiración.

-Por nada en el mundo te acuestes… ¿Ok? – habló Vio mientras ponía una almohada de más. Azul observaba la escena, estaba preocupado – No te pongas nervioso, eso hará que no puedas respirar bien – intentó calmarlo.

-Siento… que voy a… morir… - el pequeño apretaba sus puños, respiraba agitadamente, el sentir que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, lo alteraba.

-No, Rojo, cálmate – el Link calmado comenzó sobarle el pecho del pequeño – Estamos aquí, cálmate.

-No… no puedo… - susurraba Rojo golpeándose el pecho como si con esos golpes harían entrar aire en los pulmones. Los nervios lo hacían asfixiarse.

-Rojo, por favor, cálmate – Azul se acercó hacia el Link positivo, lo agarró de los brazos – Nosotros iremos por la cura, tu solo resiste ¿Si? - El pequeño se contuvo, dejó de esforzarse por respirar, cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse. Luego de unos segundos, aspiró, sintió el aire llegar al pulmón. Tranquilo se tiró hacia atrás - Aguanta, volveremos lo más rápido posible...

-Está... bien... - susurró el pequeño aliviado al sentir el aire entrar en sus pulmones.

-No te pongas nervioso - dijo Vio antes de salir de la habitación junto a Azul - ¿Listo? - preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a Vaati, quien asintió ante la pregunta - ¡bien! Vamos - Azul, Vio y Vaati salieron de casa rumbo hacia el Bosque Minish.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Well, ya de por sí era cortito este capitulo -_-**

**Y pensar que cuando se me ocurrió este capitulo, dos días después me agarró lo mismo que Rojo... curioso... :inglip: soy un fucking adivina.**

**RinYLenKagamine: Sheru: ¿recordarte qué? o_o oh.. aaah... te refieres a que no te haga recordar que hay millones de fics en las cuales te verás obligado a leer? xDDD mujajaja ya falta poco para terminarlo :3 **

**Jokerman-Fanfic: Chíííí te extrañé! n0n y me diste muchas ganas de leer Sherlock Holmes xDD jaja!**

**Masky Townshend: Gracias n_n Ojalá te haya gustado este capi.**

**Well, ojalá les haya gustado este capi. Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


	13. Cap 12: Buscando la Cura

**He vuelto después de unos días duro... -_-**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12:**

**Buscando La Cura **

Azul, Vio y Vaati llegaron al Bosque Minish, se encaminaron hacia un tocón con un diminuto agujero encima.

-Espérenme aquí - dijo el hechicero subiéndose sobre el tocón. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente cerrando sus ojos. El viento comenzó a rodearlo, moviendo su capa y sus cabellos. Una luz amarilla salió de sus pies, así permaneció unos cinco segundos antes de volver a su forma original. A su forma Minish. Vio y Azul tomaron asiento sobre el césped esperándolo. Vaati corría desesperadamente hacia su casa, era tan pequeño que parecía que no llegaría nunca más a su destino - ¡MAESTRO! - llamó apenas abrió la puerta.

-Vaati... tanto tiempo - dio media vuelta el mencionado para mirarlo. Al parecer, se encontraba en un nuevo invento - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Maestro... - se acercó hacia el mayor - ¿recuerdas cuando, por accidente, eché sobre ti una especie de humo amarillo?

-Sí, lo recuerdo - asintió sereno.

-Bueno... necesito la cura, mi sombra atacó a Link echándole ese veneno - el mayor dejó lo que estaba haciendo, levantó su cabeza como si intentara recordar algo.

-Lamentablemente, Vaati, no tengo la cura

-¿QUÉ? - sobresaltó el pequeño - ¡COMO QUE NO!

-Esa cura se hace con Rosas violetas y Rosas negras... pero no rosas cualquieras, sino hecha por los Minish y las hadas

-Pero ¿Qué sucede con esas rosas?

-Nada, solo que hay mucho peligro como para que los Minish vayan a buscarlas - respondió sereno el mayor.

-Hummm... - murmuró el pequeño mirando hacia otro lugar - ¿Dónde se encuentran esas rosas?

-En la cima del Monte Gongol

-¿Ahí? - cuestionó confundido el peli violeta - pero si ahí no hay ni una planta

-Ahora sí, los Minish reservaron un lugar para que crecieran - hablaba el mayor sereno - y al parecer, les gustan el lugar porque crecen muy rápido

-Entiendo... - murmuró - en la cima del Monte Gongol ¿dices?

-Sí - asintió el mayor - ¡Ah! Y Vaati

-¿si? - Ezlo le dio un coscorrón al pequeño - ¡Auch! - se quejó sobándose la cabeza - ¿Y esto por qué?

-¡Explícame! - abrió un cajón cercano sacando una foto - ¿Qué rayos significa ésta foto? - le mostró la foto que Zelda había sacado en la fiesta que ella había realizado. El peli violeta empalideció al ver dicha foto.

-Eeeh humm... bueno... - se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué te he dicho yo de las personas homosexuales? - cuestionó molesto Ezlo.

-Que son personas enfermas, no merecen vivir y blah blah blah - rodó los ojos el pequeño cansado de la misma historia, a la vez, maldiciendo a Zelda por haberle mostrado la foto a su maestro.

-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó molesto - No te imaginas lo decepcionado que estoy de ti

-Pero, Maestro... eehhmm - intentó inventar una excusa - Link... no es un hombre en realidad, es... una mujer disfrazada - sonrió apenado sabiendo que Ezlo no le creería ya que él estuvo sobre su cabeza por largo tiempo.

-Con que es una mujer... ahora dime ¿Qué clase de mujer espiaría bajo las faldas de otras mujeres? (*) - inquirió molesto el maestro clavándole la mirada al pequeño.

-Las... ¿Lesbianas? - preguntó el pequeño aguantando su risa.

-Ehh bueno, sí - meneó la cabeza el maestro.

-En fin... volveré dentro de un rato, necesito que hagas la cura - se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada - luego hablaremos sobre ésto - fingió una sonrisa antes de salir de su casa corriendo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

-...- Azul levantó la cabeza mirando el cielo, por un momento, olvidó la razón de por qué se encontraba en el Bosque Minish. Vio observaba el pasto moviéndose al ritmo del viento - ¿Crees que Rojo esté bien? - murmuró esperando no ser escuchado.

-¿Mm? - Vio se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Azul, podría esperárselo de cualquiera menos de él. Se notaba en su rostro lo preocupado que estaba por el pequeño. Para el Link calmado, Azul y Rojo siempre fueron como el agua y el aceite, nunca se llevaban bien pero se necesitaban el uno al otro. Peleaban y discutían a todas horas pero nunca se separaban - si nos apresuramos, sí - respondió sereno el rubio.

-Huummm... - bajó la cabeza desanimado.

-Ya llegué - Vaati volvió a transformarse en hylian frente a los Links - debemos ir al Monte Gongol

-¿Para qué? - cuestionaron Azul y Vio al unísono.

-Tenemos que encontrar rosas negras y violetas - respondió el hechicero - Ah... y cuando esto termine... recuerden proteger muy bien a Zelda - sonrió travieso antes de encaminarse hacia dicho lugar.

-¿Le mostró la foto? - rio bajo el Link calmado.

-Sí - masculló el hechicero.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Ghirahim había salido, Verde quedó en su casa sentado en el sofá. Leve dolores de estomago comenzaban a molestarlo, estaba nervioso. Intentaba imaginarse lo que podría estar pasando con Azul, Vio y Vaati. Pasaron minutos desde que se fueron, pero para él, pasaron horas. Levantó la cabeza mirando el techo. Pensando, se le ocurrió una idea. Necesitaba a Shadow Link. No sabía como cuanto podrían tardar aquellos tres. Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, se dirigió a la habitación de Rojo para observarlo. Por lo que se veía, él estaba bien, dormía sentado ya que Vio le había dicho que no se acostara.

Salió de su casa, fue a una tienda a comprar un mapa de turismo, al principio pensó en dibujar uno pero no sería lo mismo. A pasos rápidos, se encaminó hacia la casa de Shadow Link. Una vez llegado hacia dicho lugar, golpeó la puerta.

-¡Shadow! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Ábreme! - pasaron unos minutos y Shadow no abría. Verde abrió la puerta - ¡Shadow! - llamó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina - ¿Dónde estás? - se encaminó hacia la habitación - ¿Shadow? ¿Estás aquí? - al entrar a la habitación encontró a su sombra acostado en su cama agonizando - ¿Shadow? - llamó perplejo.

-Tengo... hambre... - dijo con un hilo de voz antes de que su estómago se hiciera notar.

-¿No sabes cocinar?

-¡SÍ! - tomó asiento en su cama rápidamente - ¡Solo que el idiota de tu pareja aún no ha llegado del almacén!

-¡Oh! con razón - meneó la cabeza - ¡ven! te necesito

-¿A dónde? - preguntó haciendo mueca de horror.

-A mi casa

-¿Eh? pero... - intentó hablar la sombra mas Verde lo interrumpía

-Te lo explicaré en el camino, no perdamos tiempo - agarró de la mano de Shadow, sin esperar ni un segundo lo sacó de su casa -"demonios" - el rubio había olvidado de su fobia a la luz, Shadow se había aferrado a él apenas salieron de su casa - Perdón - musitó el rubio separándose de Shadow Link sutilmente - me olvidé que le temes a la obscuridad... - rodó los ojos - perdón, a la luz - corrigió. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la espalda del chico del negro - vamos... necesitamos llegar rápido - comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia su casa.

... ... ...

Rojo abrió sus ojos, había tenido una pesadilla pero no se había asustado. Se levantó de la cama para encaminarse al baño a lavarse la cara. Una vez que salió, se dirigió a su cama a tomar asiento. Aún le dolía la cabeza. Cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas mirando la puerta de su habitación pensativamente, hasta que.

-¿Vio? - llamó - ¿Azul? - su respiración comenzó a fallar - ¿Verde? - al no recibir respuesta, empezó a asustarse. Vaati les había recomendado darle la inyección y el paf cuando su respiración empezara a empeorar, por esa razón no se lo pusieron antes de que se durmiera - ¡Chicos! - comenzó a golpearse el pecho - ¡Chicos! - llamaba en vano. Sentía que se ahogaba con su propia respiración, la habitación se llenó de molestos ruidos de la tos - chi...cos... - se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, puede que no lo estén escuchando. En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró en shock. Nadie. Solo él. ¿Dónde están los demás?. Solo, sin poder respirar, sin saber qué hacer, sin la presencia de alguien que pueda calmarlo. Sentía que se asfixiaba, comenzó a toser. Cayó sentado en el suelo, sus ojos despedían lágrimas y su corazón se le aceleraba. Golpeaba su pecho con fuerza mientras tosía. No podía calmarse. Empezó a pensar que en cualquier momento moriría sin que nadie se enterara. Ni siquiera, con alguien a su lado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

(*****) **Si recuerdan el manga de Minish Cap xD en una parte, Link se pone debajo de la falda de una chica que alimenta los cuccos (creo que eran cuccos, no tengo el manga a mano) y casi termina pisoteado xDDD reí con esa parte xDDD**

**No les aviso que pueda subir capitulos a cada rato. Este capitulo también iba a ser cortito. A ver el que sigue.**

**RinYLenKagamine: Rui re calmado xDDD ajaja, por eso lo digo, Sheru, será un fic menos que leer pero 100 más q se agregarán xDDD jaja! Saludosss! :D**

**Jokerman-fanfic: jaja cosas raras que nos pasan :3 al menos estuviste ahi ._. jeje Te cuidas! :DDD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	14. Cap 13: Gufuu

**CAPITULO 13:**

**Gufuu**

-¡Hey! ¡Link! - Ghirahim entró a la casa del mencionado con una bolsa en la mano - acá te traje unos... - calló al ver a Rojo esforzándose por respirar acluquillado en la sala de estar - Rayos... - murmuró dejando la bolsa en el sofá buscando el paf para asma dentro de ella - aguanta un poco, Rojo - intentó calmarlo mientras buscaba dicho objeto. Una vez que lo encontró, lo sacó de su caja encaminándose hacia Rojo para ayudarlo a tomar asiento - abre la boca - ordenó al pequeño para así, ponerle el paf - ahora aspira - el pequeño aspiró tragándose el aerosol saliendo del paf - una vez más, aspira - el pequeño siguió la orden, volvió a tragar el aerosol - bien... relájate ¿si? - Ghirahim cargó a Rojo y llevó hacia su cama - voy a ponerte una inyección y con eso, podrás dormir mejor - Rojo asintió lentamente sentado en su cama, comenzó a aspirar sintiendo el aire llegar a sus pulmones. Sonrió débil al poder sentir el aire.

-Gracias... - susurró muy bajo el pequeño. Ghirahim clavó la mirada al pequeño, la débil sonrisa que Rojo le dedicaba le había provocado un leve sonrojo al mayor.

-De nada - sonrió de una manera tierna mientras llevaba su mano hacia la cabeza del pequeño para así, acariciar la cabellera dorada - que te mejores - susurró el mayor dedicándole un beso en la frente del Link positivo antes de salir de su habitación. Tomó asiento en el sofá, sacó una jeringa de la bolsa junto a una pequeña botellita con líquido adentro. Una vez puesto el líquido en la jeringa, volvió a la habitación a ponerle la inyección a Rojo - intenta dormir - cubrió el cuerpo del pequeño con la sábana - cualquier cosa que pase, llama, yo estaré en la sala de estar hasta que llegue Verde - el pequeño asintió lentamente antes de cerrar sus ojos. El peliblanco salió de la habitación, a la vez que Verde entraba a su casa con Shadow Link - ¡Maldita sea, Verde! ¿Dónde estabas? - cuestionó molesto el mayor - te dije que no dejaras solo a Rojo - Verde abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharlo.

-¿Le pasó algo? - inquirió dibujando una mueca asustada en su rostro.

-Estaba tirado aquí esforzándose por respirar cuando llegué - respondió molesto. Verde bajó la cabeza, se sintió culpable por dejarlo solo a su yo optimista, sino hubiera llegado Ghirahim a tiempo vayan a saber lo que hubiera pasado con Rojo - escucha, debo irme, sobre el sofá está el paf para asma y la inyección para crup, ya le he puesto los dos - se encaminó hacia la puerta - RECUERDA lo que dijo Vaati sobre la inyección y el paf y NO dejes solo a Rojo ¿entendiste? - Verde asintió - bien... adiós - salió de casa de los Links.

-Adios... - susurró el Link agresivo tumbándose en el sofá - soy un pésimo hermano - susurró con voz quebrada.

-Ánimo... - Shadow Link le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva mientras sobaba su espalda - al menos, Rojo está bien ahora.

-Bueno... eso sí... de todos modos... no hubiera sabido qué hacer sino tenía ni un paf a mano - musitó antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Azul, Vio y Vaati llegaron al Monte Gongol, les había costado un poco llegar hasta la cima.

-Éstas deben ser las rosas - murmuró Vio acercándose hacia un espacio cuadrado repleto de rosas negras y violetas con algunos polvos amarillos a su alrededor.

-Ajam - asintió el hechicero acluquillándose a agarrar las rosas.

-¿Como cuántas debemos agarrar? - inquirió Azul sin apartar su vista de las flores.

-Seis... pero llevaré más por las dudas - respondió el peli violeta arrancando las rosas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Verde mojaba un pañuelo para ponérselo en la frente de Rojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Rojo? - cuestionó Shadow Link, quien se encontraba sentado en el extremo de la cama.

-Un... poco... mejor... - respondió lentamente el mencionado.

-Perdón por dejarte solo, me siento muy mal por eso - se disculpó Verde abrazando al pequeño. Estaba muy arrepentido - de verdad, lo siento.

-Está... bien... - Rojo cerró sus ojitos color zafiros antes de quedar dormido. Verde apagó la luz de la habitación antes de salir.

-"Me pregunto por qué se tardan tanto los otros" - pensó Verde para sus adentros.

... ... ...

... ... ...

-¿Como cuanto tardará en hacer la cura? - volvió a inquirir Azul.

-Como en una hora o tres... - respondió el hechicero con las rosas en manos. Salieron del Monte Gongol, ahora se dirigían al bosque Minish Estaban un tanto cansados después de correr, trepar y esquivar las rocas que caían desde arriba.

-Vaya vaya vaya - habló una voz detrás del trío - miren con quién me acabo de encontrar - los tres dieron media vuelta encontrándose con Gufuu sonriendo malicioso - tanto tiempo sin verte, Vaati.

-¡Tú! - Azul frunció el entrecejo a la vez, preparando su espada - No te perdonaré por lo que le has hecho a Rojo - comenzó a correr hacia la sombra con el fin de poder atravesarle la espada, mas Gufuu desapareció de su camino - ¿Eh? - detuvo sus pasos mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde Rayos Estás? - Vaati tuvo la sensación de que alguien, por atrás, se le estaba acercando. Dio media vuelta rápidamente lanzando rayos de su mano. Gufuu dio un manotazo provocando que los rayos se desviaran hacia otro lugar como si su mano fuera una raqueta de tenis.

-¿Así es cómo me recibes? - cuestionó serio la sombra - ¡Qué maleducado!

-¿Qué estás buscando, Gufuu? - preguntó Vio seriamente preparando su espada.

-¿Para qué decirlo si pronto arruinarán mi plan? - se encogió de hombros la sombra - prefiero acabar con ustedes, primero - volvió a sonreír malicioso antes de desaparecer. Los tres comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor buscando a Gufuu con la mirada. Vio dio media vuelta encontrándose con la sombra cara a cara, quien no dudó en darle un golpe en el estómago con la rodilla.

-¡VIO! - Vaati se interpuso en el camino aventando bolas de fuego hacia su sombra, quien volvió a desaparecer en frente de Azul.

-¡Aah! - Azul se hizo a un lado esquivando las bolas de fuego que el hechicero lanzó - ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado!

-Perdón... - Vaati ayudó al Link calmado a ponerlo en pie - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí - respondió el rubio seguido de tos - estoy bien - Azul escuchó su risa detrás de él, dio media vuelta dando un espadazo al aire.

-¿Pero qué? - Gufuu había aparecido de repente parado sobre la espada, dándole un golpe en la cara de Azul - ¡Ay! ¡Maldita Sea! - se sobó la cara. Vaati dejó las rosas al lado de un árbol. Musitando unos conjuros en voz baja en sus manos aparecía una bola de luz negra lanzándola hacia donde suponía que se encontraba su sombra. Vaati sonrió victorioso al ver que su magia se desviaba del lugar, estaba persiguiendo a Gufuu. Musitando otro conjuro, lanzó una especie de luz blanca hacia la espada de Vio.

-¡AHORA! - dio la orden el hechicero. Vio corrió hacia donde la bola negra levantando su espada con el fin de dar una estocada. A Gufuu no le quedó otra opción que hacerse visible ante los ojos del Link calmado deteniendo la espada con su brazo. Para mala suerte de Gufuu, la bola negra que había lanzado Vaati, se apoderó en su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos.

-¡AAAAAHHH! - Gritaba Gufuu de dolor, era como estar electrocutándose. Vio retrocedió unos pasos, de lo contrario, le pasaría lo mismo. Gufuu cayó de rodillas al suelo, unos pequeño rayos salían a su alrededor, causa de la misma magia.

-Nunca me ha fallado ese conjuro - se acercaba Vaati hacia su sombra. La sombra sintió la punta de una espada en su espalda.

-¡Quédate ahí! - ordenó Azul detrás de Gufuu.

-Tu no me obligas - con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, desapareció de los ojos de los tres. Volvió a aparecer detrás de Vio. Con un brazo, abarcó el cuello del Link calmado mientras con su mano derecha cubrió el rostro del rubio. De su mano, salió el veneno que ha atacado a Rojo, ahora sobre el rostro de Vio.

-¡NOOO! - gritó Azul furioso corriendo hacia él.

-Nos vemos - Gufuu, riendo malicioso, desapareció. Vio cayó de rodillas tosiendo. Azul y Vaati fueron hacia él.

-¡Maldita sea ese Gufuu! - maldijo antes de mirar al hechicero - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos a tu casa - respondió el oji rubí - Agarra las rosas que dejé ahí - señaló un árbol. Azul se encaminó hacia el árbol que su amigo señaló mientras Vaati cargaba a Vio, quien comenzaba a empalidecer.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Q_Q ya falta poco para terminarlo. Me había encariñado mucho de este fic.**

**RinYLenKagamine99: Ya me imagino: Sheru - sentado con una sonrisa maliciosa - hola Rin y Len, quiero jugar un juego, toda su vida me han molestado para que lea fanfics con ustedes, pues ahora, rompí la laptop a propósito para que los castiguen y tengan que sufrir. Si no leen fanfics por un mes entonces habrán ganado, ustedes elijen, chicos, Leer o no leer para siempre muajajajaj muajajaj MAUAJAJAJAJAJ - al estilo SAW xDDDDDDDDDD jajajajaj no pude evitarlo ajajaja. Pero ya que, yu también estuy casi prohibida. Puedo estar en la notebook cada tres días u_u Well, Nus leemus cuando tengamos oportunidad -_- Se cuidan! :D**

**Jokerman-Fanfic: Jeje, sí... quería poner algo dramático :D qué bueno que te haya causado tristeza! digo... es q a vcs, me alegra q mis historias le lleguen a las personas :3 Sale! nos vemos! :D**


	15. Cap 14: Salvando A Zelda

**Extrañé escribir :3 **

**Y aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14:**

**Salvando A Zelda**

-¿Para qué es esto? - cuestionó Shadow Link agarrando el mapa mientras tomaba asiento al lado del rubio.

-Es para ti - respondió Verde.

-¿Mmm? - Link se levantó de su asiento en busca de un bolígrafo. Al volver con su sombra, desdobló el mapa mientras lo ponía sobre la mesita.

-Mira... - comenzó a dibujar un circulo - Aquí vivimos nosotros... - dibujó otro círculo - aquí viven ustedes... - dibujó varios círculos más - y aquí están... la librería, la farmacia, el almacén y el castillo de Zelda... Mas tarde, Vaati te marcará más lugares

-Ok... - susurró Shadow Link mirando el mapa no muy convencido. En ese momento, Azul entra a casa dejando la puerta abierta mientras maldecía a Gufuu.

-Al fin llega... -Verde se había levantado de su asiento con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro, mas esa sonrisa fue borrada al ver a Vio inconsciente en los brazos de Vaati - ¡Dios mio! - Vaati puso a Vio sobre el sofá. Dirigió la mirada hacia la mesita donde se hallaban los paf, agarró uno para ponérselo en la boca del Link violeta.

-Link necesito que vengas conmigo - habló el hechicero dirigiéndole la mirada a Verde.

-Sí - el rubio se encaminó hacia su habitación a buscar su espada y su escudo. Shadow Link, preocupado y confundido, tomó asiento de rodillas en frente del sofá, llevando sus manos a la de Vio.

-¿Qué le sucedió? - cuestionó dibujando una mueca de tristeza.

-Aspiró un veneno... - respondió débil el oji rubí - estará bien... no te preocupes - comenzó a toser. La sombra le dedicó una mirada preocupante a Vaati.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí - respondió antes de abrir sus ojos de par en par mirando a la sombra - ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí? - cuestionó asombrado.

-Verde me trajo - se encogió de hombros Shadow Link.

-¡Ya estoy listo! - avisó Verde saliendo de la habitación.

-Bien... - Vaati se levantó encaminándose hacia la puerta de entrada - Cuiden a Rojo y a Vio - dijo antes de salir.

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

Verde se adelantaba, quería apresurar sus pasos pero algo andaba mal en su pareja. Estaba muy atrás, esforzándose por caminar.

-¿Estás bien, Vaati? - inquirió Link acercándose hacia su pareja.

-Un poco... - respondió mientras tosía - al parecer... he aspirado un poco de veneno al cargar a Vio - cayó de rodillas.

-Mejor deja que yo vaya al bosque Minish

-No puedes convertirte en Minish

-Hummmm cierto - infló sus cachetes el rubio, pensando. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado para ayudar al brujo a levantarse.

-No... ve tú a saber si puedo contagiarte - intentó separarse de Link volviendo a caer.

-No importa, estamos cerca de todos modos - volvió a ayudarlo, a Link le costaba un poco ayudarle a Vaati ponerlo en pie, ya que él es un poco más alto que el rubio y un tanto pesado. Caminando hacia dicho bosque, el rubio notaba como la respiración de su pareja se hacía cada vez más pesada, respiraba al igual que Rojo. Y su piel. Estaba empalideciendo. Link trató de apresurarse, sí o sí, necesitan al hechicero.

-¡Link! - llamó Vaati un tanto asustado mientras detenía sus pasos.

-No te detengas... tenemos que llegar rápido - le dio pequeños empujones.

-¡Es Zelda! - dio media vuelta el hechicero.

-¡QUÉ! - sobresaltó el rubio dando media vuelta.

Allí estaban, detrás de Link y Vaati. Zelda siendo amenazada con aspirar el veneno que Gufuu estaba a punto de echar de su mano, la cual, cubría el rostro de la princesa.

-¡Zelda! - exclamó Link frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Das un paso y la enveneno - le advirtió Gufuu dibujando una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Shadow le ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente de su pareja, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que esperaba animar al rubio.

-No te imaginas cuánto me alegra verte - susurró el rubio con una débil sonrisa - eso... me tranquiliza - añadió antes de toser mientras tomaba asiento.

-Mejor acuéstate - sugirió Shadow.

-No... eso me hará peor - replicó sin dejar de toser. Shadow Link se dirigió a la cocina en busca de agua - Gracias - sonrió el rubio antes de beber. Pero ni siquiera un poco de agua calmaría su tos. Era una tos muy fuerte, con solo escucharlo te ponía de nervios. Shadow Link comenzó a dar unas palmadas en la espalda de su pareja - Por favor... no hagas eso... no va a funcionar...

-Me pone nervioso

-Había un jarabe para la tos en la heladera... pero ayer... JUSTAMENTE AYER se acabó... - habló Vio - Guardé la caja del jarabe en la alacena... Solo... hay que llevar la caja a la farmacia... - cerró sus ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el sofá. Le estaba costando respirar, a medida que sentía que el aire caminaba hacia los pulmones, la tos lo interrumpía. Shadow Link no soportó verlo así. Se dirigió hacia la alacena a buscar dicha caja. En cuanto la encontró, agarró el mapa que Verde había comprado para él. Abrió la puerta de entrada, mirando fijamente la luz, su enemiga - Shadow... - susurró el rubio al verlo titubear si salir o no - no tienes que hacerlo... Vaati y Verde llegarán dentro de unas horas

-Pero ¿mientras tanto? - inquirió la sombra dejando sin palabras a su pareja - Tu salud es más importante que mi fobia - añadió apretando sus puños, respiró hondo cerrando sus ojos. A continuación, tomó fuerzas y salió de casa. No pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo - "tú puedes... tú puedes..." - su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por el miedo - "recuerda que lo haces por Vio" - sin dejar de sentir miedo, desdobló el mapa - "tengo que caminar derecho..." - dio unos pasos mirando hacia su derecha.

...

...

-Creí... que moriría asfixiado... - susurró Rojo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa forzosa.

-No pienses así - Azul acarició la dorada cabellera del pequeño para intentar animarlo - Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote - añadió junto a una sonrisa. Dichas palabras provocaron ilusionar a Rojo, pero esa ilusión se esfumó al recordar, que, a pesar de que Azul no lo ama como Rojo a él, siempre estuvo protegiéndolo como un buen hermano mayor - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No... gracias - se recostó dándole la espalda al Link Azul - Solo quiero dormir...

-Está bien... - murmuró el hylian azul volviendo a su cama.

...

...

-¡Déjala en paz, Gufuu! - Link le apuntó con la espada.

-Sí... - tosía Vaati sentado de rodillas detrás de Link - Ni se te ocurra matarla... que de eso, me encargo yo - masculló mirando a Zelda asesino por mostrarle la foto a su maestro.

-Devuélveme a mi sirviente y la dejaré en paz - sonrió malicioso Gufuu dirigiendo su mirada hacia su otro yo.

-Nunca... - murmuró Vaati.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí - Arqueó las cejas la sombra.

-Que sigas soñando - río el hechicero antes de volver a toser.

-Ya que... - se encogió de hombros Gufuu - si no me lo quieres devolver... no devolveré a su princesa

-¡LINK! ¡AYÚDAME! - gritó la rubia antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de Link y Vaati.

-¡Maldición! - masculló el rubio dando una estocada al suelo - ¿Qué hago?

-Ve por ella - sugirió el hechicero intentando levantarse.

-No puedo dejarte solo

-No te preocupes... estamos cerca de todos modos... - Vaati comenzó a encaminarse con dificultad hacia el tocón con entrada Minish.

-¿Hacia donde se habrá ido? - preguntó el rubio.

-De seguro... hacia el palacio del Viento - respondió el brujo sin detenerse.

-¿ALLÁ? - sobresaltó el pequeño mientras se acercaba a su pareja - ¿sabes lo que tardaré en llegar allá? - el mayor detuvo sus pasos pensando. Es verdad, está lejos el palacio del Viento - Por cierto... ¿A qué sirviente se refiere Gufuu? - inquirió curioso.

-A Shadow Link - Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, agarró la mano de su uke para tele transportarlo hacia dicho palacio.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Shadow Link aún no llegaba. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se habrá perdido? La cabeza de Vio no dejaba de dar vueltas y la preocupación no dejaba de crecer. El que Shadow Link no llegara ponía de nervios a Vio. Por lo tanto, al ponerlo nervioso, le dificultaba respirar. Sin importarle su salud, se levantó del sofá para salir de su casa.

-"He visto que agarró un mapa" - pensó - "ojalá no se haya equivocado de camino" - Vio comenzó a caminar con dificultad, la tos se volvía una molestia. Cayó de rodillas en la mitad del camino, sus ojos lagrimeaban. No podía respirar. Si es el mismo veneno, porqué a Vio le afecta más que a Rojo.

-Otro - dijo una voz muy conocida para el rubio - ¿No hay alguien sano en Hyrule? - río Ghirahim ayudando a Vio a levantarse - No me digas que Gufuu también tiró el veneno hacia ti - Vio asintió - ¡qué descuidados que son! - exclamó tirando del brazo del rubio hacia dirección contraria.

-¡Déjame! - dio un manotazo al peli blanco.

-¿Como que "déjame"? ¡No puedes estar aquí! tienes que estar en un lugar donde no haya polvo ni tierra - habló el mayor un tanto molesto.

-Pero Shadow... - murmuró Vio antes de atacarle la tos.

-¿Qué pasa con Shadow Link? - inquirió Ghirahim.

-Aún no ha vuelto... salió de casa para comprarme un jarabe - respondió mientras tosía.

-Tú ve a casa, yo lo buscaré por ti - sugirió el mayor.

-¡No! - negó el rubio.

-No me dejas opción - Ghirahim cargó a Vio como los albañiles cargar una bolsa sobre el hombro.

-¡Oye! ¡Bájame! - ordenaba el pequeño dándole golpes en la espalda de Ghirahim - ¡Te ordeno a que me bajes!

... ... ...

... ... ...

-¿Pero como...? - cuestionó sorprendido Vaati al ver el espejo obscuro sano y salvo - juro que lo he roto...

-¿Qué cosa?

-El espejo... - respondió entrecerrando sus ojos, volvió a caer de rodillas, su garganta se había inflamado, impidiendo la entrada del aire a los pulmones, eso lo puso nervioso - no puedo... ¡no puedo respirar!

-Cálmate - Link comenzó a golpear sutilmente la espalda de su pareja con la esperanza de que eso lo solucionaría, pero no fue así - ¿Vaati? - Link se temió lo peor, permaneció petrificado por un pensamiento equivocado. Vaati había cerrado sus ojos dejándose caer en los brazos del rubio. Dejando de forcejear por respirar.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Esperen... lo dejo aqui para dejarlos con suspenso xD**

** Ya falta poco para terminar el otro capitulo :) y en el siguiente, responderé todo :)**


	16. Cap 15: Salvando a Zelda (2º parte)

**Well, nadie conectado, nadie quien me distraiga... u_u**

**Mejor! A escribir! xD Era sabido que serían 15 capitulos y pensar que al principio quería hacerlo One-shot xD**

**No terminaría más ._.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15:**

**Salvando A Zelda (2da Parte)**

-¡Maldita sea, Ghirahim! - masculló Vio ya dentro de su casa - Shadow Link puede estar perdido y yo aquí sin hacer nada

-¡No puedes salir! él ya llegará, tranquilo... - intentó animarlo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la mesa, donde se hallaba la inyección - ¿Te has puesto la inyección? - preguntó.

-No - respondió confundido Vio.

-Tienes que ponértela

-¡Olvídalo! - dibujó una mueca de horror el pequeño.

-Si no te la pones, se te hará muy difícil respirar, querido - sonrió forzosamente - ¿desde cuando me causas problemas?

-¿Pueden callarse? Rojo está intentando dormir - bramó Azul saliendo de la habitación.

-Vio no quiere ponerse la inyección - habló el peli blanco - Ayúdame, Azul

-Allá voy - Azul se acercó a Vio para sujetarlo de los brazos - muajajaja Me vengaré después de tanto tiempo - río malévolo.

-¿¡Pero yo qué te he hecho!? - frunció el entrecejo Vio.

-Nada, pero igual quiero vengarme - se encogió de hombros el Link enojón. Distraído, Ghirahim aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerle la inyección a Vio.

-¡Aaay! - se quejó el rubio calmado.

-¡Oh Come on! es como si un mosquito te picara - comparó el peli blanco.

-Auch... - se refregó el brazo Vio.

-Perdón por la tardanza - entró Shadow Link con una pequeña bolsa en mano - Había muchas personas - añadió. Vio, Azul y Ghirahim le dedicaron una mirada asombrada a la sombra - ya te traje el jarabe, Vio - sonrió infantil. Vio se levantó de su asiento encaminándose hacia su sombra para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creí que te habías perdido - murmuró el rubio, ahora aliviado.

-Bueno... sí... me he perdido un poco jeje... - río apenado el peli violeta. El Link calmado se separó para poder mirarle el rostro a su pareja con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, saliste hacia la luz por mi salud - le dedicó varios besos en la mejilla provocando sonrojar a su sombra - no te imaginas cuánto te amo

-¡Uf! aquí me borro - Azul se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su habitación. Ghirahim no pudo evitar lanzar una risilla.

-Ten cuidado de no contagiar a Shadow, Vio - advirtió el peli blanco entre risas.

... ... ...

... ... ...

-¿Vaati? - preguntó preocupado Link zamarreando el brazo de su pareja - ¡Vaati! - le dio sutiles cachetadas, mas el hechicero no despertaba. Acostó al mayor para poder apoyar su oreja en el pecho. Suspiró aliviado. Vaati solo se había desmayado - ¡Me asustaste, idiota! - le dio una última sutil cachetada antes de ponerse en pie - Volveremos por ti - le dijo antes de encaminarse hacia el espejo - "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer aquí?" - pensó perplejo mirando el espejo oscuro - "¿Zelda estará aquí adentro?" - atravesó el vidrio con su mano derecha - "Iré a investigar" - Entró al espejo encontrándose en un lugar oscuro.

Ahí estaban, Zelda y Gufuu. Zelda estaba sentada de rodillas, inmóvil, como si estuviera atada por varias sogas invisibles.

-Es la última vez que te lo pregunto... - hablaba seriamente la sombra - ¿Dónde está Shadow Link? - cuestionó pausadamente.

-¡Ya te he dicho que No Sé! - respondió molesta la Princesa.

-Tu mirada no me dice eso - arqueó las cejas el hechicero, mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras la observaba detalladamente.

-La última vez que lo ví... fue en mi castillo... hace un mes y medio... - habló cabizbajo la rubia.

-No te creo

-¡Es cierto! - levantó la cabeza la joven con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡GUFUU! - llamó Link una vez que los encontró. El mencionado dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Mira... todo lo que yo quiero es a tu sombra - habló el peli violeta seriamente - tráemelo de vuelta y dejaré de molestar - Link no sabía por qué y para qué Gufuu quería de vuelta a su sombra, pero si Vaati se niega él también se negará - Dime, ¿Donde está Shadow Link?

-No tengo idea - respondió el rubio preparándose para luchar.

-Mentiroso - puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de la Princesa Zelda - no me dejas opción

-¡Ay! ¡AAAAAAAH! - comenzó a gritar la rubia, una luz dorada comenzaba a rodearla.

-¡Zelda! - Sin perder un segundo, Link se echó a correr hacia Gufuu a atacarlo mas éste apartó su mano de la princesa, había absorbido la mitad de su fuerza. Ella cayó desplomada al suelo, apenas le sobraba unas pocas energías. Gufuu se echó a volar - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó acercándose a su princesa.

-Cre-creo que sí - respondió pausadamente la rubia mientras intentaba, al menos, tomar asiento.

-¡Dime Dónde está! - ordenó una vez más el hechicero rodeado de una luz dorada.

-¡Nunca! - replicó Link molesto.

-Tú lo quisiste - otra luz ceguera inundó el oscuro vacío, Link y Zelda cubrieron sus ojitos color mar. Para cuando la luz desapareció, pudieron divisar a Gufuu de la misma forma que Vaati a adoptado una vez, sus ojos completamente rojos, su altura creció más de lo normal. Su aspecto era un tanto escalofriante, sobretodo para Zelda. Link volvió a preparar su espada.

La mano izquierda de Gufuu se transformó en una rosa violeta, muy familiar para Link.

-¡AAH! ¡Conoce mi punto débil! - sobresaltó el rubio a lo que el hechicero comenzó a reír.

-¡Oh sí! Cuatro horas para vencer una maldita planta - reía el hechicero apuntando su mano hacia Link - ¡Sí que son patéticos! - comenzó a lanzar espinas por doquier, Link se protegió junto a Zelda con el escudo que ella le regaló. En cuanto sintieron que las espinas dejaban de ser lanzadas, el rubio bajó el escudo encontrándose cara a cara con el peli violeta, quien no perdió tiempo en darle un golpe al pequeño haciéndolo caer hacia un costado.

-¡LINK! - llamó preocupada la princesa.

-¡Tú no te metas! - bramó Gufuu dándole un tremendo empujón a la princesa.

-"¿Cómo rayos vencí a Vaati antes?" - pensó Link intentando levantarse pensando en poder derrotarlo de la misma manera como derrotó a su pareja hace unos años. El rubio observó cómo la sombra se acercaba a él flotando, sonriendo maliciosamente, se puso de pie. A medida que avanzaba, aparecía una ráfaga de viento. Cada vez más fuerte, Gufuu levantó su brazo bruscamente, lanzando un pequeño pero fuerte huracán llevándolo muy lejos.

-¿Te han dicho ya, que es difícil luchar con un hechicero? - reía el oji rubí.

-Sí, me lo han dicho - respondió el rubio volviendo a ponerse en pie - pero no les creo - comenzó a correr hacia el brujo a volver a atacarlo pero al acercarse lo suficiente como para clavar la espada en él, unos rayos multicolores lo apartan tirándolo al suelo por tercera vez - ¡Ay! - se quejó, intentó ponerse de pie pero sus fuerzas le fallaron.

-¿Sabes? Te costará bastante vencerme - comentó el peli violeta. Mientras tanto, Zelda había salido del espejo obscuro.

-Auch... - se sobó el brazo derecho dibujando una mueca de dolor. Levantó la cabeza mirando fijamente el espejo preocupada por su amigo por unos segundos antes de dirigir la vista hacia Vaati, quien yacía en el suelo. Zelda se puso de pie para luego, encaminarse hacia donde el brujo del viento- Vaati, despierta -comenzó a zamarrearle el brazo - Link te necesita - añadió antes de callar sus palabras y sonreír traviesa mientras se separaba - mejor no, luces muy lindo durmiendo ajajaja - reía nerviosa, Vaati agarró rápidamente la mano de la princesa causándole un tremendo escalofrío a la rubia - ¡UUUUAAAAAA! - gritó asustada - ¡No me mates! ¡te prometo que nunca más volveré a mostrarle una foto tuya a tu maestro! - decía la rubia mientras Vaati no abría sus ojos, aún estaba dormido, solo fruncía el entrecejo.

-Zelda... - comenzó a susurrar muy bajo - el es...pejo... - añadió antes de volver a caer en sueño. Zelda permaneció pensativa unos segundos.

Por última vez, Link corrió hacia Gufuu a atacarlo mas otra vez, los rayos multicolores lo apartaron tirándolo muy lejos.

-Dime dónde está tu sombra y te dejaré en paz - le repitió el peli violeta.

-¡No! - se negó el rubio volviendo a levantarse. En eso, observa a Zelda entrar por el espejo.

-¡LIIIINK! - llamó la princesa levantando los bracitos.

-¡Sal de aquí, Zelda! ¡Es peligroso! - volvió a preparar su espada.

-¡No! ¡Ven aquí! - comenzó a acercarse a pasos rápido hacia el rubio. En eso a Gufuu se le ocurrió una idea, desapareció ante los ojos de Link para luego aparecer detrás de la princesa y agarrarla - ¡Suéltame! - comenzó a golpear el pecho del hechicero.

-¡Rayos! - masculló Link frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tú elijes... o Zelda o me dices dónde está tu sombra - Link abrió sus ojos de par en par, quedó atónito. Si esa burbuja de rayos multicolores lo protegen, sería imposible rescatar a Zelda. Luchar con un mago es imposible si no eres uno.

-Eso es... - murmuró luego de pensarlo por varios minutos. Se alejó de Gufuu para salir del espejo,el hechicero se temió lo peor pero al segundo se tranquilizó a tener a Zelda en sus manos, estando ella a su lado, Link no romperá el espejo - Un héroe no puede vencer a un hechicero - se encaminó hacia su pareja - pero otro hechicero, sí - le sacó la gorra para ponérsela él, sintió una enorme fuerza apoderándose en él, una luz blanca comenzó a rodearlo por unos segundos, su ropa de soldado cambió a la de un hechicero - ¡Genial! Es todo lo que deseo por ahora - sonrió triunfador. Volvió a entrar por el espejo obscuro. Gufuu lo estaba esperando, no había despegado su vista hacia la puerta que daba la luz. No pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al ver al rubio vestido de hechicero.

-¡Por favor! Apenas sabes luchar y ya quieres ser hechicero Jajaja - Link preparó su espada, la cual, iluminó como si fuera una espada mágica.

-Con tal de salvar a mi princesa, a mis amigos... y a mi pareja... sería cualquier cosa - volvió a correr hacia Gufuu con la intención de atravesar la espada por esa enorme burbuja que protegía al enemigo. Entregándole todo el poder hacia la espada,pudo atravesar dicha burbuja.

-¡NO! - Gritó Gufuu retrocediendo unos pasos. Una vez desprotegido, Link giró formando un círculo mágico hecho de rayos, el cual fue aumentando de tamaño hasta alcanzar a Gufuu y paralizarlo - ¡AAAHH! - gritaba de dolor soltando a Zelda,quien cayó en los brazos del héroe.

-¿Estás bien? - cuestionó preocupado, la rubia asintió antes de bajarla. La parálisis disminuyó, la princesa tembló antes la mirada furiosa que la sombra comenzó a dedicarles.

-Ven - Zelda agarró de la mano de Link y corrieron hacia el Espejo Oscuro siendo perseguidos por la sombra. Salieron hacia la Luz junto a Gufuu - ¡Ayúdame a romper el espejo! - dijo a Link quien asintió antes de colocarse detrás del espejo. Gufuu al salir hacia la luz, comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada.

-¿¡Dónde están,Malditos Mocosos!? - Dio media vuelta encontrando a los niños detrás del espejo - ¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo!? - preguntó Gufuu abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-Vamos a acabar con ésto de una vez - respondió Link. El mago comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-¿Tienes idea de que si rompes el espejo Shadow Link y Vaati también desaparecerán? - se cruzó de brazos Gufuu. Link permaneció petrificado ante lo dicho por el mago. Pero solo con Link, los planes de Gufuu saldrían a la perfección.

-No lo creo - sonrió Zelda antes de empujar el espejo, partiéndolo en miles pedazos.

-¡NO! - sobresaltó el peli violeta cayendo de rodillas - Maldita seas - masculló dedicándole a la princesa una mirada llena de odio - volveré... lo juro... - Lentamente, desapareció frente a los ojos de los rubios. La princesa suspiró aliviada.

-Zelda... - musitó Link confundido.

-Fue una trampa - sonrió inocente la rubia - ¿No te diste cuenta? - el rubio negó con la cabeza - tontito - comenzó a reír antes de rodearlo con sus brazos - Gracias, Link - sonrió juguetona.

-De nada - sonrió apacible el rubio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda de la princesa.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí - dijo Zelda a lo que Link asintió.

Link y Zelda se encaminaron hacia donde Vaati descansaba, aún seguía dormido.

-Mejor déjalo así - sugirió Zelda.

-Hummm...

-Al menos puede respirar estando dormido - sonrió apacible la princesa mientras se acercaba al brujo para sentarse de rodillas a su lado - "y no podrá matarme por mostrarle la foto a su maestro"- soltó una risilla traviesa - Por cierto... ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - cuestionó mirando al rubio, quien tomó asiento al lado de ella.

-Nos dirigíamos al Bosque Minish para entregar unas rosas al Maestro Ezlo - respondió Link con un dejo de tristeza - tenemos que esperar a que se despierte - suspiró.

-¿Por qué?

-No podemos convertirnos en Minish -Se sacó la gorra volviendo a ser solo un simple soldado. Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó un perplejo Link.

-Claro que sí podemos - respondió juguetona antes de sacarle la gorra a Link - tú encárgate de llevarlo a casa - Zelda se puso la gorra, cerró sus ojos borrando su juguetona sonrisa para concentrarse. Una tenue luz dorada comenzó a brillar a su alrededor, Link permaneció unos minutos observándola hasta notar que el ambiente se tornó blanco. En pocos segundos, se encontraron en el bosque Minish - ¿Las Rosas? - inquirió la princesa.

-Aquí - Vaati aún las tenía en sus manos, con delicadeza, Link se las sacó para entregárselo a Zelda.

-Bien... - Zelda se puso de pie, se encaminó hacia en tocón.

-Ten cuidado- Dijo el rubio observándola.

-Sí... - Por segunda vez, Zelda cerró sus ojos concentrándose en su fuerza. Otra luz dorada comenzó a rodearla. A los pocos segundos, su cuerpo y su altura disminuyeron hasta ajustarse al tamaño y altura de un picori.

... ... ...

... ... ...

-Mmmnngg - Vaati abrió sus ojos carmesí, encontrándose en una habitación oscura. Miró a su alrededor antes de tomar asiento. Se desorientó por completo - ¿Donde estoy? - cuestionó adormilado. Se puso en pie, comenzó a tantear en busca de la puerta de la habitación - What? - parpadeó perplejo, volvió a tantear en plena oscuridad - "Oh My God! ¡No encuentro la puerta!" - comenzó a hacer la idea de que estaba encerrado en cuatro paredes - "no digas tonterías... si no ¿Cómo rayos entraste?" - intentaba darse ánimos - "Sí, tienes razón" - caminando lentamente, tropezó y cayó en la cama.

-¡Auch!

-¿Vio? - cuestionó el peli violeta - ¡Vio! - suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó adormilado el rubio.

-No encuentro la puerta - respondió exasperado el hechicero.

-¿Como que no? - Vio se levantó, buscó la puerta mas tampoco la encontró - Oh My God - comenzaba a desesperarse - ¡VERDE! ¡SHADOW! - llamó alterado. Al rato, los mencionados entraron a la habitación y prendieron la luz, Vaati aún estaba sentado en la cama de Vio y Vio estaba de pie tocando la pared.

-Eeeeh... ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Verde perplejo.

-No encontraba la puerta, maldita sea - respondió molesto Vio volviendo a su cama, Verde no pudo evitar lanzar una risa.

-Esperen... - murmuró Vaati perplejo - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y el palacio del Viento? ¿Y Gufuu? - comenzó a preguntar.

-Ya lo vencí - Link se acercó a su pareja con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - te desmayaste - agarró la mano de su seme - ven - lo llevó hasta la cocina - ¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Sí, gracias

-Antes... tómate la medicina - le entregó una taza de café, el cual contenía un espeso líquido verde oscuro. Vaati miró la taza sorprendido.

-¿Pero cómo...? ¿Alguien se transformó en Minish? - inquirió confundido.

-Zelda - respondió Link entre sonrisas - agarró tu gorra y se transformó en Minish - agregó.

-Ya veo - sonrió apacible antes de tomar dicha medicina, no había terminado de beberla cuando Link lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Idiota - murmuró el rubio de manera serena - no tienes idea de lo que me asustaste cuando te desmayaste

-Lo siento - se disculpó acariciando la cabellera del pequeño.

-Por cierto, Ezlo recomendó no salir al exterior y dijo que los efectos de la medicina son... cansancio, mucho sueño, nerviosismo y dolores de cabeza - advirtió el rubio.

-De acuerdo - Link comenzó a prepararle el té a su seme - ¡Qué asco! - exclamó una vez que bebió toda la medicina. Link permaneció unos segundos mirándolo perplejo, como tratando de recordar algo.

-Vaati... ¿A qué se refería Gufuu con que Shadow Link era su sirviente? - inquirió el rubio.

-Eeemm... de hecho, Shadow Link siempre fue su sirviente, cuando tu sombra desapareció fue por que Gufuu lo manipulaba hasta tal punto de hacerle perder la consciencia... ya ni me acuerdo de cómo nos enteramos de eso Ghirahim y yo - se rascó la nuca mirando al techo.

-Entonces... ¿éste fue tu segundo encuentro con tu sombra? - preguntó Link curioso.

-Sí, cuando rescatamos a Shadow Link, lo llevé a mi casa... y cuando despertó... comenzó a ocultarse de la luz - se encogió de hombros - fue algo extraño

-Ya veo - musitó el rubio - Bueno... lo importante es que ya lo he vencido y hemos conseguido la cura - sonrió alegre - te espero en mi cama - dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Azul miraba el techo en plena oscuridad acostado en su cama. Admitía que se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que ya tenían la medicina. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir un brazo rodearlo.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? - preguntó inocente el pequeño.

-Hummm - titubeó Azul por un rato - No - respondió seco.

-Por favor - suplicó Rojo haciendo puchero.

-Ve a tu cama, para eso la tienes - intentó separarse de él.

-Es que... ésta cama suena tentadora - sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

-No te entiendo

-Hay una cucaracha en mi cama - murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Acaba de caminar por mi brazo - respondió Rojo mientras un escalofrío recorría por su espalda.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte - rodó los ojo el Link Enojón antes de acomodarse.

-¡Yay!- Rojo abrazó con fuerza al mayor. El silencio comenzó a reinar por unos minutos, resultando incómodo para el pequeño - Azul...

-Dime

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel día? ¿En el parque? - cuestionó inocente el Link positivo a lo que Azul afirmó - ¿Sabes? olvida lo que te dije, haz de cuenta que nunca pasó y volvamos a lo que éramos antes... un par de insoportables hermanos... ¿puedes hacerlo? - dichas palabras asombraron a Azul. Éste último tomó asiento mientras prendía la luz del velador para así poder mirar el rostro del pequeño.

-No, no puedo hacerlo - respondió tratando de sonreír - lo llevo pensando varios días... - musitó desviando la mirada - ¿Sabes? Puede que nuestros sentimientos no coincidan... pero... te daré una oportunidad.

-¿Lo... lo dices en serio? - los ojitos de Rojo comenzaron a brillar al ver a Azul asentir lentamente.

-¿Quieres... salir... conmigo? - preguntó avergonzado el hylian de azul. Rojo no pudo evitar sonreír feliz.

-sí, sí, ¡SÍÍÍ! - se lanzó sobre Azul - no te arrepentirás, ¡lo prometo! - comenzó a darle tiernos besos en la mejilla del mayor.

-¡No hagas eso, es vergonzoso! - se abochornaba Azul mientras intentaba separarse del menor.

Luego de tomar té, Vaati se encaminó hacia el sofá tomando asiento al lado de Shadow Link, quien leía un libro. La sombra le contó al hechicero que había salido hacia la farmacia sin ayuda de nadie y comentó de que se sentía listo para salir por su cuenta.

-¡Ese es mi hermanito! - le dedicó un fuerte abrazo mientras acariciaba la cabellera oscura de la sombra - ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

-No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda - le dio un sutil golpe en el brazo del mayor.

-Ahora sí podré dormir más ya que tu harás las compras - río travieso Vaati.

-Oye no te abuses

-Jajajaja - en eso, la puerta del baño se abrió. Vaati le dedicó una mirada pícara a Shadow Link - Los dejaré a solas - le guiñó un ojo antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina.

... ... ...

Vio se encontraba acostado en su cama, el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse mas no le dio importancia. Cerrando sus ojos, tratando de entrar en el mundo de los sueños, siente que alguien levanta la sábana y se acuesta a su lado para abrazarlo. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Pensó que su pareja era tímida, pero al parecer, no. Su pareja comenzó a depositarle besos en la mejillas de Vio. El rubio dio media vuelta para así quedar cara a cara.

-"¡Vaya que eres travieso!" - pensó depositando un beso en los labios de su pareja, mientras su mano se dirigía hacia la cabeza para acariciar su cabello - ¿Eh? Un momento - tomó asiento rápidamente - ¿Vaati? - cuestionó el rubio. El cabello largo no es propio de Shadow Link.

-¿Vio? - preguntó el mencionado con el mismo asombro.

-¡AAAAHH! - gritaron al unísono con una mueca de horror. El hechicero cayó de la cama. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se encendió la luz.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? - cuestionó Shadow Link junto a Verde.

-¡Él me besó! - dijo Vio señalando a Vaati.

-¡Y él se dejó! - añadió Vaati señalando a Vio.

-¿Cómo? - cuestionó Verde frunciendo el entrecejo - ¡Explícate, Vaati!

-Creí que eras tú - se explicó el hechicero - bueno, de hecho, ¡eres tú! - al segundo, calló, al parecer recordó algo - espera... si Vio estaba aquí... entonces... ¿Con quién rayos estabas leyendo, Shadow? - cuestionó confundido.

-Conmigo - respondió Verde.

-¿LEÍSTE? - cuestionó asombrado Vio.

-¡Pues, sí! Yo también leo, querido - se cruzó de brazos el Link agresivo. Un aura negra comenzó a bailar alrededor de Shadow Link.

-O-oye espera Shadow... la culpa son de ellos dos - señaló a Vio y a Verde.

-¿Nuestra? - preguntaron al unísono los Links señalados por Vaati.

-¡Sí! Porque Tú - señaló a Verde - me dijiste que me esperarías en TU cama y Vio está en tu cama, o sea... ¿What the fuck?

-Te advertí, Verde, que esto de cambiar las camas de lugar era una mala idea - comenzó a reír Vio al ver la carita enojada de Shadow.

-O-oye... espera... Shadow... fue un accidente - Vaati se levantó de su asiento - ya sabes, creí que era Verde el que estaba acostado... -lentamente se acercó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No vuelvas a TOCAR A MI VIO! - levantó la voz, la sombra, de a poco un tanto furioso.

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! - gritó Vaati saliendo de casa corriendo siendo perseguido por Shadow Link.

-¡Yo te voy a dar tu accidente!

-¡Vaati, Regresa, No Puedes Salir! - Verde salió de casa intentando alcanzar a su pareja.

-Me pregunto qué estará pasando allá afuera - cuestionó Azul tomando asiento en la cama.

-Mañana lo averiguarás - Rojo volvió a recostar al mayor para así, poder abrazarlo. Azul no hizo más que corresponder el abrazo, ya mañana averiguará qué eran esos gritos. Por otro lado, Vio todavía seguía sentado en su cama, con sus dedos rozó sus labios mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Vaya idiotas que son jajaja - soltó una risa antes de apagar la luz de su habitación para volver a dormir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y GRACIAS a la última parte... me enamoré del VaatixVio xD... sí, éste fic fue el origen de ésta pareja xD (Mi intención era ponerle un final cómico y ya ven -_-u)**

**Y chachaaaaan, T_T ha llegado a su fin. KyasdKyasd! perdonen por la ultra mega tardanza, no me llegaba la inspiración, no me quedó otra que ponerle a Link como un hechicero de pocos segundos xD por lo menos para sacar a Zelda de las manos de Gufuu :3**

**¿le gustaron? ¿alguna partesitas en especial que les haya gustado? :D**

**Muchísimas Gracias a RinyLenKagamine99, Jokerman-fanfic y Masky Townshend por seguirme desde el primer capitulo :D Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto cumu yu al escribirlu :D Un abrazo enorme! y también para los que leyeron y no comentaron :3**

**Si se me ocurre más, seguiré escribiendo :3**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
